Un hermoso lio
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: Edward es un joven de alma vacía, Bella una aprendiz de Ballet con una oportunidad única para lograr sus sueños, ¿Será el amor de Edward un obstáculo en su vida?, y ¿Será ella quien le enseñe a luchar por lo que él quiere?/ Todos humanos.
1. Deseo cumplido

**Summary: Edward es un chico solitario y frio que ha estado estudiando en un internado en Nueva York; cuando lo termina y vuelve a su pueblo conoce a la amiga de su hermana Alice; una aprendiz de Ballet llamada Isabella Swan que tiene un sueño, conseguir una beca en la "_Real Academia de Artes" _en Londres. Para ella los chicos son distracciones y él en sus aires de soberbia nunca se había fijado en una chica antes.**

**¿Qué pasaría en su corazón si él se percatara del encanto natural de aquella muchacha? Y ¿Qué pasaría con los planes de Bella si una de esas "distracciones" se cruza en su camino?**

**Todos humanos**

* * *

Capitulo 1: deseo cumplido

(Edward P.O.V.)

Como siempre, me quedé solo en mi casa. Mi hermana menor se había ido a la academia de Ballet, mi madre a sus clases de pintura y mi padre en el hospital con sus pacientes.

Me sentía terriblemente solo y ni el sonido del televisor me hacia un poco de compañía; como me gustaría tener un hermano mayor para que compartiera conmigo, o una novia con la cual ver televisión y comer palomitas de maíz. Pero nada de eso pasaría, yo soy demasiado exigente, nunca me detengo a observar a las personas, a escucharlas, ¡a nada!, así que todo lo que me pasa es mi completa y absoluta culpa.

Me dirigí a la cocina para beber algo de café mientras esperaba a que todos llegaran y me hicieran algo de compañía; en un momento consideré seriamente sacar el dinero que guardaba para comprarme un piano y gastarlo en unos cuantos perros y unos cuantos gatos, por lo menos así no estaría solo por las tardes.

Mientras preparaba mi café hice algunas llamadas telefónicas, Emmett no estaba disponible; estaba muy ocupado planeando un fin de semana en La Push con su novia y el hermano de esta.

Salí un rato al jardín junto a mi taza de café, el cielo estaba oscuro y despejado para mi sorpresa, las estrellas se veían tan claramente que podría contarlas una por una si quisiera. Definitivamente nunca me acostumbraré a Forks; me gustaba más el clima de Nueva York, en donde había estado terminando la escuela.

Ahora que ya había salido no tenía nada que hacer; quería ser músico, pero mi padre no quería eso para mí… y mi madre tampoco.

¿Por qué Alice puede hacer lo que realmente le gusta?, a ella no la mandaron a un internado caro lejos de su casa, sino que accedieron a dejarla en la mediocre escuela de Forks y además a pagarle clases de Ballet.

Una estrella realmente brillante titilaba en el cielo. –Por favor trae a alguien que me acompañe y me enseñe a disfrutar de la vida- dije mirando al cielo.

Sentí el escandaloso tono de mi celular, por la chillona melodía supuse que era Alice; bebí lo que quedaba de mi café de un sorbo y fui a ver qué es lo que quería mi hermanita ahora.

-¿Emm Edward?- pregunto Alice desde el teléfono.

-Si Alice, soy yo, ¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté desganado.

-¿puedes venir a buscarnos a la academia?, olvide decirle a papá que me quedaría ensayando, llamé al hospital y está muy ocupado y a mamá no la he podido localizar- dijo Alice.

-¿A buscarnos?, ¿vienes con algún chico?- le pregunté inquisitivo; la pequeña duende de dieciséis años con un chico y yo de diecinueve sin nadie, ¡ja ja ja!

-No vengo con ningún chico, es que mi amiga se quedo ayudándome con la nueva coreografía y se le hizo tarde, no sabes los peligros que hay cuando está oscuro; Edward por favor, ven a recogernos, la pasamos a dejar a su casa y luego cuando lleguemos me comprometo a limpiar tu cuarto por un mes- dijo mi hermana en tono suplicante.

-Está bien enana, estaré allí en diez minutos- dije echando mi teléfono móvil en mi bolsillo y saliendo de la casa para ir a buscarla.

Había llegado a la academia antes de lo previsto, las calles de Forks estaban despejadas así que me ahorré una buena cantidad de tiempo; Alice y su amiga no estaban afuera, aparqué mi Volvo y me dirigí adentro de la academia a buscarlas.

El lugar era muy grande y espacioso; había un pequeño cartel en donde indicaban las salas de clase. El primer piso era el de pintura, el segundo era de instrumentos de cuerda, el tercero de viento, el cuarto era el de percusión, el quinto era el de canto y el sexto era el de baile.

No había elevador, subí perezosamente las escaleras, traté de localizar a Alice en su teléfono para que ella y su amiga bajaran y me ahorraran los tres pisos que me quedaban por subir pero ella lo había apagado, con resignación subí lo que quedaba de la escalera.

Me asomé por cada una de las salas, en la última estaba Alice terminando de anudar sus zapatillas y una chica que supuse que debía ser su amiga; ninguna de las dos notó mi presencia. La muchacha que estaba con Alice bailaba descalza una melodía imaginaria, por primera vez en mi vida me detuve a mirar a alguien.

Llevaba una blusa azul de tirantes muy ceñida a su delgado cuerpo y unos pantalones negros igual de ceñidos, su cabello castaño parecía danzar junto con ella; su cuerpo era delgado pero perfecto, no pude ver su rostro, ella estaba bailando frente a un gran espejo; ¡mierda!, maldije para mis adentros, la chica me estaba viendo mirándola como un idiota, ella podía ver todo a través de ese espejo.

-Bella, Edward ya debe estar por llegar, deja de bailar y ponte zapatos- dijo Alice tirando el calzado de la chica hasta donde ella estaba.

La muchacha recogió los zapatos del suelo, en cuanto se los puso noté cual era la diferencia entre _flotar _y caminar.

-¿Tu hermano es el que está parado en la puerta?- le preguntó la muchacha tímidamente a Alice.

-¡Edward!, por fin llegas- chillo mi hermana poniéndose de pie y recogiendo su bolso del suelo.

-Bella deja de mirarte en el espejo y ponte ese abrigo, ya nos vamos- gritó mi hermana a través de la sala para llamar a su amiga.

-Edward, esta es Bella; Bella este es Edward. Ahora vámonos que tengo hambre- expuso la pequeña diablilla agarrando a su amiga de la muñeca y bajando las escaleras a toda prisa con ella.

Alice abrió la puerta de mi coche, aventó su bolso adentro y le hizo una seña a la muchacha para que se subiera. Cuando estuvieron adentro noté por el espejo retrovisor es perfecto rostro de la chica; su piel era blanca y de aspecto suave, sus ojos de un fascinante marrón chocolate, sus mejillas teñidas con un sublime tono rosado, y sus labios eran como fresas.

Me percaté que la cara de la chica ahora era de un tono rojizo, le daba miradas temerosas al espejo retrovisor. ¡Segunda vez en menos de media hora que me pillaba mirándola!, debe estar pensando que soy un pervertido. Me regañé a mi mismo por mi soberbia, por no haber mirado nunca a los demás, por pasar a su lado sin ver, ¿Cuántas chicas hermosas no había conocido por mi altanería?

Me dediqué a seguir las indicaciones de Alice para llegar a la casa de la muchacha, el tiempo se me hizo poco, le dediqué una última mirada cuando se bajó del coche, me reí para mis adentros al ver lo torpe que era ella para caminar, podría jurar haberla visto tropezar. ¿Cómo podía bailar como un ángel y caminar como una humana?, ¿Cómo podían haber dos chicas distintas en una sola? No tenía la respuesta a mis preguntas, solo sabía que ambas me resultaban terriblemente adorables.

Cuando llegué junto con Alice a mi casa le di un rápido vistazo al cielo, la estrella que había mirado hace menos de una hora ya no estaba.


	2. Practica en el cielo

Capitulo dos: Práctica en el cielo.

(Edward P.O.V.)

Había aprendido una cosa fundamental sobre el clima de Forks; cuando la noche esta clara y estrellada es porque al día siguiente hará demasiado frio. Y hoy era uno de esos días.

Hace unos dos años mi familia se había mudado a este pueblo pero ni mi madre ni yo pasábamos mucho tiempo en el. Mi madre era diseñadora de ambientes, habían veces en las que gente rica o famosa le pedían que re-decorara sus casas; yo por mi parte solo volvía para las vacaciones, las que ni siquiera pasábamos aquí. En mis cortas estancias hice unos cuantos amigos, la mayoría gracias a mi hermana.

Emmett McCarty era uno de ellos, era tres años mayor que yo, demasiado alto, demasiado musculoso y demasiado infantil.

Mi otro amigo era Jasper Hale, un chico de mi edad, su familia era muy respetada en el pueblo, eran considerados uno de "los pocos con clase", sus padres habían fundado una pequeña academia de artes, la cual ahora era una de las mejores en Washington; curiosamente esa era la academia en donde estudiaba mi hermana… y mi nueva obsesión.

No había podido dormir por pensar en ella, en sus agiles y perfectos movimientos, en el aroma a fresas que inundó mi coche cuando ella subió, en sus mejillas rosadas, en sus labios carnosos. La chica me tenía loco, tenía una extraña necesidad de verla, de hablarle, de saber que música le gusta escuchar o cual es su comida preferida.

-Edward, no quiero molestarte pero ¿me podrías llevar a la academia?, es que papá está en el hospital y mamá salió y no sé cuando regresa- dijo mi pequeña hermana sosteniendo un vestido rosa pálido de tela vaporosa.

La llevaría feliz, pero sería más feliz si supiera que iba a verla, si tuviera la certeza de que ella estaría allí.

-¿y quieres que lleve a tu amiguita también?- pregunté fingiendo un tono molesto.

-No hermano, ella irá por su cuenta, es más, me conviene que se retrase; hoy es su cumpleaños, con Jazz y Rose le estamos preparando una pequeña fiesta sorpresa- dijo Alice con emoción.

-Se ve que la quieres mucho- dije más para mí que para ella.

-¡claro que la quiero!, es mi mejor amiga, ella me ha ayudado mucho; no sé qué haré sin ella cuando se vaya a Londres- expuso Alice con tristeza.

-¿Londres?- pregunte expectante.

-Hay una beca en la Real Academia de Artes- dijo Alice doblando el vestido para meterlo en un envoltorio en tonos pasteles.

-Ella es la mejor, merece ir; la profesora Svetlana Petrova consiguió que uno de esos ingleses venga a verla bailar en el certamen de invierno y si todo sale bien le darán la beca y podrá estudiar a nivel profesional- agregó Alice mientras seguía arreglando en envoltorio del vestido.

-Nunca pensé que esa muchachita fuera tan talentosa- dije despreocupado para que Alice no sospechara.

-Pues así es Bella, una muchacha simple, esforzada y trabajadora- dijo Alice dándole el último vistazo al que sería el regalo de Bella.

Manejé todo el camino pensando en el famoso certamen de invierno; por Alice sabia que lo hacían una semana antes de navidad, para esas fechas ella estaría bailando ante los de la Real Academia de Artes y yo no podría hacer nada para retenerla en este insignificante pueblucho. Si ella era un ángel entonces merecía volar, volar lejos de aquí hacia su paraíso.

Mis días estaban contados, si quería ser al menos su amigo debía apresurarme, debía atreverme a cruzar el frio y dejar que mi soberbia me permitiera hablarle.

Cuando llegamos a la academia vimos a Jasper y a una chica rubia con sombreros ridículos esperándonos en la puerta.

-Ponte uno Alice- dijo Jasper pasándole a mi hermana un sombrero con orejas de ratón arriba.

-Tú también deberías ponerte uno Edward- dijo Jasper poniendo sobre mi cabeza uno extremadamente ridículo con orejas de lo que parecía ser de puma.

-Por cierto, esta es mi melliza Rosalie, y es la novia de Emmett- dijo Jasper con un dejo de disgusto en su voz.

El musculoso Emmett venia bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, también traía un sombrero ridículo con orejas de oso.

-A que no adivinan quien ha llegado hoy antes que todos nosotros y ha estado ocupando la sala de la señora Petrova- dijo Emmett jadeando por su carrera en las escaleras.

- ¡Oh no!, ¿pero acaso esa chica no se levanta tarde un sábado?, ¿y ahora que haremos?, nos descubrirá y ya no será sorpresa- dijo Alice enfadada.

- Alice, ¿acaso olvidas que nosotros también somos dueños de esto?- dijo Rosalie.

-hoy los cantantes no vienen, podemos usar su sala- dijo Jasper devolviéndole la sonrisa a mi hermana. –Ahora lleven todo al quinto piso y que alguien vaya a distraer a Bella para que no sospeche nada- agregó el rubio.

-Tu iras Edward- dijo mi hermanita con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios.

-¿Pero por que yo?, ¿Qué le digo cuando me vea allí?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo la entretengo?- pregunté asustado ante la idea de enfrentarme a esa situación.

- Vas tu porque si nos ve a nosotros podría sospechar, dile que ayer se me quedo algo en la sala, te quedas un buen rato buscando lo que sea y luego yo subiré con ustedes cuando todo esté listo- expresó Alice empujándome a las escaleras.

Subí con el miedo a punto de traicionar mi equilibrio, dejé mi ridículo sombrero con Alice. -¿Por qué debía sentir miedo de una chica?-, -muy simple Edward, ¡porque la chica te gusta a más no poder!-, me dije a mi mismo mientras subía hasta el último piso.

Temeroso toque la puerta de la sala en donde debía estar ella pero nadie abrió; me decidí a tocar más fuerte, la música que había se detuvo, acto seguido ella apareció tras la puerta. Me quede como un verdadero estúpido mirándola sin saber que decirle, esta vez ella vestía otra de esas ajustadas blusas de tirantes color blanco y una falda negra demasiado corta que dejaba sus estilizadas piernas al descubierto, no estaba descalza, traía unas degastadas zapatillas de ballet.

Pude ver que en su frente se alojaban unas pequeñas gotas de sudor, sus ojos me miraban curiosos, el acelerado palpitar de su corazón parecía música para mí. Ella se quedó apoyada en el umbral de la puerta esperando a que yo dijera algo, mi voz parecía no querer acompañarme por lo que ella empezó nuestro torpe dialogo.

-Alice no está aquí- dijo ella cortante, supuse que era así para volver pronto a su práctica.

-No vengo por Alice- le respondí. –A ella se le cayó ayer un arete aquí y vine a buscarlo- agregué.

-¿Un arete?- preguntó ella adentrándose en la amplia sala y contemplando su figura en el espejo que ocupaba toda una pared.

-si, era un regalo de mi madre, al parecer se le debió caer mientras bailaba- dije mirando en los rincones para disimular.

-¿quieres que te ayude a buscar?- preguntó ella con amabilidad.

- No te molestes, vuelve a tu practica, yo hare como que no existo- dije alejándome de ella.

-No es una molestia, debe ser muy importante para Alice encontrar ese arete- expresó ella caminando hacia mí.

-No te preocupes, no quiero incomodarte- dije caminando hacia un rincón para hacer mas creíble mi búsqueda.

Me agaché para mirar desde una distancia más corta el suelo, su mano cálida se posó en mi hombro; de inmediato sentí un hormigueo recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me puse de pie lentamente y me volteé para quedar cara a cara con ella.

-¿Cuál era tu nombre?, es que soy un poco olvidadiza- dijo ella con un leve matiz rosa en su rostro.

-Edward- respondí nervioso. – ¿Y el tuyo?- pregunté.

-Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella- dijo ella con una sonrisa formándose en su cara.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres un poco de ayuda?- preguntó Bella.

-Seguro, vuelve a tu práctica tranquila, yo buscaré aquí y no haré ningún ruido- le respondí.

- Es que me da un poco de vergüenza bailar con alguien aquí- admitió sonrojándose más.

-Prometo no mirar- le dije sonriendo.

Ella me sonrió de vuelta, caminó sobre sus talones hacia el pequeño aparato de música, de inmediato una melodía relajada y optimista invadió la sala.

Cuando el cantante empezó la canción ella comenzó a moverse, no pude cumplir lo que prometí; me senté en un rincón a mirarla. Ella bailaba con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, hacia ver tan fácil el pararse en puntas de pies, cada uno de sus movimientos era perfecto, elegante y llenos de gracia.

-Prometiste no mirar- dijo observándome desde el espejo.

-Nunca he sido bueno cumpliendo lo que prometo- le dije esperando a que volviera a bailar.

Ella dio media vuelta y me miro fijamente, continuó su baile en donde lo había dejado, solo que ahora bailaba con su vista fija en mis verdes ojos.

Hizo unos cuantos giros antes de hacer un ágil salto que culminó en una pequeña reverencia, volvió a ponerse en puntas de pies, en el coro de la canción levanto sus brazos e hizo un sensual movimiento de caderas que luego suavizo con un tradicional paso de ballet.

Me di cuenta de lo feliz que era ella cuando bailaba, la pasión que ponía en cada movimiento por muy sencillo que pareciera, ella lo tenía todo, el talento, la pasión, el encanto… ¡Todo!.

Cuando la canción terminó y dio paso a otra ella se preparó para volver a bailar. – ¿La coreografía anterior la inventaste tu?- le pregunté con la vista fija en el brillo que emanaban sus ojos.

-Lo anterior no fue una coreografía- me respondió para volver a bailar con su mirada fija en la imagen que proyectaba el espejo.

Cuando volvió a repetir los movimientos anteriores caí en cuenta de que ella no estaba bailando, sino aflojando su cuerpo al ritmo de la música; con cada movimiento ella relajaba sus músculos haciendo que los pasos tradicionales fueran más fluidos.

-Edward, ya lo encontré, estaba en casa- dijo Alice interrumpiendo la maravillosa practica que yo tenía el privilegio de mirar.

-¿Ya encontrarte tu arete Alice?, preguntó Bella cubriéndose con un sweater demasiado largo que le llegaba a las rodillas.

-¡Ah!, ¡si el arete!- Alice siguiendo el hilo de la mentira.

-¿Por qué llevas ese ridículo sombrero?, preguntó la prodigio del ballet a mi hermana.

-A Jasper se le ocurrió, vamos a escuchar desafinar a Rosalie- dijo maliciosamente Alice. –Vamos Bella, será divertido, solo unos minutos, luego puedes volver a practicar- agregó Alice haciendo un puchero para convencer a Bella.

- Está bien, solo déjame quitarme estas zapatillas y bajo a escucharla romper cristales con su voz- dijo Bella riendo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se quitaba las degastadas zapatillas de Ballet.


	3. Regalos

Capitulo tres: Regalos.

(Bella P.O.V)

Alice y su sombrero tan infantil lograron hacerme reír, aunque aun no entendía que demonios me pasaba, ni siquiera la señora Petrova sabia de mi inusual método para practicar, de hecho siempre que tenia publico en una práctica yo bailaba de la manera tradicional, con una mano sujeta en la barra adyacente al espejo y el otro brazo estirado para conservar la línea.

Pero de repente había entrado ese chico, el hermano de Alice, el chico guapo del internado de Nueva York, y yo, la muy estúpida había bailado frente a él.

La primera vez que lo vi me resultó intimidante, su mirada me parecían rayos X que querían ver mas allá de mi, la segunda vez fue peor, sus ojos se veían como dos brillantes esmeraldas desde el espejo retrovisor; pero definitivamente esta era la peor ocasión, sus ojos me habían hipnotizado, cada parte de su ser me había deslumbrado, ¿Por qué Alice tenía que tener un hermano así?, Edward definitivamente era de otro planeta, con su voz aterciopelada, su cabellera broncínea, su piel tan pálida y hermosa.

-Apresúrate Bella- Chilló Alice desde un extremo de la sala. Le eche un vistazo rápido al espejo, él me estaba mirando, quizás que esté pensando de mi ahora; mi mente me mandaba a callar pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, no debí ofrecerle mi ayuda, no debí ser amistosa con él, no debí practicar frente a él, no debí _bailar_ para él.

La señora Petrova siempre me repetía lo mismo, "_una buena bailarina necesita disciplina, la disciplina es no tener distracciones y los chicos son una de esas insoportables distracciones"_, y Edward estaba distrayéndome, pero me sentía tan bien bailando, en especial bailando frente a él, tan segura, mi timidez se esfumaba junto con mi torpeza cada vez que bailaba, y esta ocasión no era diferente, había mandado a la vergüenza dar un paseo muy muy lejos.

No debí abrir la puerta estando vestida así, pero era él, estaba demasiado feliz haciendo lo que más me gustaba frente a él.

No quería que alguno de los dos viera las cicatrices de mis pies, tenía unas a mitad de proceso y otras formándose, me apresuré a ponerme los zapatos una vez que me había quitado las zapatillas de Ballet; mi sweater parecía cubrirme pero me sentía demasiado desnuda como para salir de ahí así.

Alice pareció entenderme por lo que me arrojó mis jeans que estaban dentro del pequeño bolso en donde traía mi ropa, su hermano caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró tras él, fue ahí donde aproveché para deslizar los jeans por mis piernas aun con los zapatos puestos, luego me quité la falda que tenia y guardé todo en el bolso.

Salí con Alice del brazo, me jalaba entusiasta hacia las escaleras, los dolores punzantes en mis pies me obligaron a caminar sobre mis talones, no era muy hábil caminando así por lo que tropecé en un escalón, la pequeña Alice no fue lo demasiado fuerte para sostenerme por lo que me caí, y para mi excelente suerte Edward estaba en mi trayectoria. Que maravillosa forma de caer, como una princesa en los brazos del príncipe azul; no pude evitar sonrojarme, inmediatamente me deshice de su electrizante agarre.

Cuando llegamos al piso de los cantantes pude observar que una de las puertas de los salones tenía un decorado poco usual, unos globos colgaban de ella. Jasper, el hijo del dueño nos esperaba con un sombrero tan ridículo como el de Alice, solo que el de él tenía orejas de gato.

-También hay uno para ti Bella- dijo Jasper señalando el esponjoso gorro infantil con una oveja en su parte superior.

Jasper abrió amablemente la puerta para nosotros, Alice entró primero llevándose a su hermano consigo. –Listo Jasper, hazla entrar- escuché que dijo Rosalie, la melliza de Jasper.

Jasper me hizo una seña para que yo entrara, no pude ver mucho de la sala, Rosalie me había aventado confeti a la cara, -Feliz cumpleaños Bella- chilló Alice; con todo esto de la practica se me había olvidado que día era hoy, sábado 13 de septiembre, el día en que yo cumplía diecinueve años.

Estaba emocionada con lo que ellos habían hecho, a punto de soltar una lagrima. En las paredes habían colgado guirnaldas de papel, en una pizarra habían escrito "feliz cumpleaños Bella", habían mas globos desparramados por el suelo de la sala, en un rincón un pastel se encontraba sobre la mesa, y en otro rincón había una pequeña pila de lo que supuse serian regalos.

Recibí un apretado abrazo por parte de Emmett, creí que me iba a aplastar, Rosalie se acercó con el pastel para que yo pudiera soplar las velas, me hallaba extremadamente sorprendía.

-Chicos, no se debieron molestar- dije con mi voz a punto de quebrarse por la emoción.

-No es molestia Bella, tú te mereces esto, ahora pide un deseo y sopla las velas- dijo Rosalie un poco cansada de sostener el peso del pastel.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería, la beca para ingresar a la Real Academia de Artes, inflé mis pulmones para soplar las velas cuando de casualidad me encontré con la mirada triste del hermano mayor de Alice, yo generalmente no era una persona egoísta, sabía que con esfuerzo podría viajar a Londres a cumplir mi sueño, reformule mi deseo, no pedí algo para mi, "deseo que Edward Cullen será feliz", pedí para luego soplar mis diecinueve velitas.

-Ahora abre tus regalos- dijo Alice emocionada entregándome un paquete bastante grande envuelto en un hermoso papel en tonos pasteles. Como yo no reaccioné a tiempo Alice lo abrió por mí, era el vestido más hermoso que hubiera visto en mi vida. –Allie- musité para luego abrazarla antes de que las lágrimas me invadieran.

-Mi regalo te va a gustar más que el de la enana- dijo Emmett alcanzándome un paquete cuadrado, yo abrí el papel con cuidado. Reí por la indirecta, eran dos libros, uno sobre la historia de Londres y otro sobre la historia del Ballet. Le sonreí a Emmett en forma de agradecimiento, no quería pasar por sus abrazos de oso otra vez.

Sentí que me desmayaría cuando vi con lo que se acercaba Rosalie después de haber dejado el pastel nuevamente en la mesa; eran zapatillas de Ballet nuevas, me las entregó y yo no pude evitar darle un abrazo y dejar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Había ahorrado cada dólar de mi sueldo para comprar unas nuevas, eran demasiado costosas, sabía que no las podía aceptar, pero ¿Cómo rechazarlas?

-Son de parte de Jasper y mía, y no acepto que me las devuelvas, son tuyas y las usaras en tu certamen de invierno- dijo Rosalie sonriéndome.

-Pruébatelas- dijo Alice con felicidad. –Y pruébate el vestido también, hazlo en el vestidor de arriba mientras nosotros cortamos el pastel- agregó la chica.

-A su orden mi general- le dije a modo de broma para subir a toda carrera al vestidor de Ballet.

Cuando entré me despojé rápidamente de mi ropa y mis zapatos, la tela se sentía demasiado suave en mi piel, Alice había acertado, el vestido me quedaba perfecto, ni muy ajustado ni muy suelto, tenía unos tirantes que debía anudar a mi cuello y un lazo que debía anudar en mi cintura; la tela era tan delgada y vaporosa que parecía flotar con cada movimiento que hacía, además era muy cómodo, me llegaba un poco más abajo de la rodilla y era de un tono rosa pálido, perfecto para usarlo en el certamen de invierno.

Ahora venia la parte dolorosa, había una pequeña cicatriz en mi pie derecho que amenazaba con sangrar y no quería manchar mis nuevas zapatillas, tomé toda la ropa que había dejado tirada en el vestidor, la doblé con cuidado y me dirigí al salón en donde había dejado mi bolso, sabía que allí tenía unas vendas para el caso que mis pies se decidieran a sangrar.

Caminé con la ropa en mis brazos, el bolso reposaba en una silla, metí todo rápidamente adentro y me puse a rebuscar en los bolsillos exteriores el vendaje.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi hombro; él estaba en el salón y yo nuevamente había cometido una torpeza, había dejado que supiera de mi más de lo necesario.

-¿Qué te paso en el pie?- preguntó expectante.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?, se supone que debes estar abajo con los demás- dije esperando que olvidara su pregunta.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta Bella- dijo algo enfadado.

-No es nada, me pasa seguido- dije sin darle mayor importancia al asunto de mis pies mientras seguía buscando las famosas vendas. –Además tu tampoco has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dije tirando el bolso al suelo para sentarme y vendar mi pie herido.

-Yo no sabía que hoy era tu cumpleaños- dijo con un poco de timidez.

-No te preocupes, de hecho yo lo había olvidado- dije haciéndolo reír.

Él rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta como loco, extendió hacia mí un pañuelo de seda azul que contenía un pequeño bulto en su interior.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella- dijo tomando mi mano y depositando en ella el bulto envuelto en el pañuelo de seda.

-No tenias que darme nada Edward- le dije con la mano aun extendida esperando que el retirara su regalo.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- dijo retirando el pañuelo y dejando al descubierto el pequeño bulto en él.

Era un pequeño broche para el cabello en forma de mariposa, en "las alas" tenía unas piedras preciosas incrustadas, eran absolutamente brillantes y al cambio de luz cambiaban de color, eran todas en tonos azul cielo, la misma mariposa debía ser una joya carísima que yo absolutamente no podía aceptar, y más si venía de este chico que de por si me deslumbraba con solo una mirada.

-¿Cómo tu traías eso?, ¿lo traes siempre contigo?- pregunte señalando el broche que reposaba en su mano.

-Es una larga historia, algún día te la contaré- dijo caminando detrás de la silla. Sentí como sus manos recogían un mechón de mi cabello y los atrapaba con el broche.

-Yo no puedo aceptarlo Edward, debe ser carísimo- dije acercando mi mano al broche que reposaba en mi cabello para retirarlo.

El fue más rápido que yo, me tomó ambas manos y aquella corriente eléctrica no se hizo esperar para aparecer. -Acéptalo por favor- dijo deslumbrándome con sus ojos otra vez.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, su mirada me hipnotizaba, me era imposible negarme ante él. Con rapidez terminé lo que había venido a hacer, bajé junto con Edward y mis regalos hacia la sala de canto en donde estaban mis amigos.


	4. Deducciones

Capitulo cuatro: Deducciones.

(Edward P.O.V.)

Rosalie había cortado trozos demasiado grandes de pastel, podría apostar que Emmett había tenido que ver con el tamaño descomunal de aquellos pedazos de biscocho cubiertos de crema. No pude librarme de la mirada inquisitiva de mi hermana cuando me vio llegar, nada más ni nada menos que con la cumpleañera, aquella chica de diecinueve años que ya me tenía a sus pies.

-Chicos, ya ha llegado la bella con la bestia- dijo Emmett bromeando.

-Deja en paz a mi hermano Emmett, es gruñón, es aburrido pero es mi hermano- le contesto Alice siguiéndole su broma.

-Gracias hermana por tu gran argumento en mi defensa-dije simulando un enfado.

Rosalie nos acercó a Bella y a mí un trozo de pastel, yo le di de inmediato una probada al mío, era de crema de chocolate y estaba riquísimo; voltee a ver a Bella, ella miraba su pastel como si contuviera cianuro. Si todos estaban de broma, yo también bromearía.

-Así que eres una de esas típicas bailarinas anoréxicas- dije con los dientes llenos de chocolate.

-No es eso- dijo ella jugando a quitar la crema con un tenedor y a ponerla en otro lugar del pastel.

-¿Entonces eres bulímica?- le pregunte tratando de reprimir una risa. Ella no respondió, solo se limitó a seguir jugando con la crema y el tenedor.

-Ah, ya sé, no quieres manchar tu vestido nuevo por accidente, porque a juzgar por tu hermosa sonrisa no creo que seas una chica que destruye su dentadura con ácidos estomacales- dije temiendo que mi juego se me hubiera escapado de las manos. Definitivamente se había vuelto en una broma pesada, a esa chica le pasaba algo y yo lo averiguaría.

-Alice, iré a quitarme el vestido, no quiero ensuciarlo- dijo a mi hermana para luego salir por la puerta.

-Jasper, ¿dónde está el baño?- le pregunté al rubio del grupo.

-Hay uno arriba y uno en el piso de abajo- dijo Jasper volviendo a una discusión amistosa con mi hermana sobre que sombrero de animales era el más ridículo.

Necesitaba pedirle una disculpa, decirle que solo estaba bromeando y que no era mi intención ofenderla. Subí las escaleras a grandes zancadas y cuando llegué alcancé a ver un pedazo de esa tela vaporosa deslizarse a través de la puerta de la sala de ensayos.

Miré por el cerrojo, no quería arriesgarme a que me sorprendiera mirándola nuevamente y luego pensara que era un pervertido. Ahí estaba ella, con una mano apoyada a la barra de metal que estaba pegada a la pared de espejos. Estaba tratando de ponerse en puntas de pies, ¿acaso esta chica era una masoquista?, ¿o se le habían olvidado las cicatrices en sus pies que ella misma había vendado?

Vi como perdió el equilibrio y cayó casi golpeándose la cabeza, en ese momento no me importó que pensara si era un mirón pervertido o algo parecido, entré a la sala a levantarla nuevamente; creí que la encontraría quejándose ante tal caída pero sin embargo ella reía a carcajadas.

-Fui tan tonta- dijo mientras trataba de calmar sus risotadas.

La agarré de los codos para ponerla de pie pero al parecer mi cara de desconcierto y su nueva emergente risa la hizo volver a caer pero esta vez en mis brazos.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- pregunté molesto.

-Nuca se debe bailar con zapatillas nuevas, simplemente olvidé esa regla y… me caí- dijo desatando una de sus zapatillas para poder ponerse de pie.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó quitándose la otra zapatilla y buscando con su mano la barra de metal para poder ponerse de pie.

-Nada- dije resignado. Definitivamente esta chica va a volverme loco.

Fingí ir al baño, puse un poco de agua sobre mi cuello y sobre mi cabello para calmar el frenesí de emociones que me produjo tener contacto con la suave piel de la muchacha. Me apresuré para bajar antes que ella y evitar así la mirada escrutiñadora de mi pequeña hermana.

Nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que a ella le pasaba algo, se tardó mucho en bajar, tanto que Emmett no pudo resistirse ante el trozo de pastel de Bella y se lo comió de dos grandes bocados. Aunque no lo quisiera, necesitaba estar lejos de ella, lo más lejos posible para poder borrar de mi mente el singular aroma dulce de su perfume y la textura aterciopelada de su piel.

Pero nada sucedía como quería, ella finalmente apareció tras la puerta vistiendo sus Converse, sus jeans gastados, su blusa blanca de tirantes y su sweater largo abierto. Todos nos encontrábamos limpiando el desastre de globos y confeti que habíamos dejado en la sala de canto y para mi mala suerte ella se ofrecía a ayudarme. –Es tu cumpleaños- le dije mientras terminaba de barrer los globos desinflados que estaban en el suelo. Ella era demasiado irreal para mí, no resistiría tenerla cerca, _no podía_…

-El que sea mi cumpleaños no me convierte en una inútil- me dijo retirando unos cuantos globos que los chicos habían pegado a la pared con cinta adhesiva.

-Bella tengo una idea genial- chilló Alice desde el otro extremo de la sala dejando a Jasper ordenando solo la serie de sombreros ridículos.

-¿Y cuál es la brillante idea?- preguntó Bella alejándose por fin de mi lado. No me entendía a mí mismo, me dolía tenerla cerca así como me dolía tenerla lejos.

-Tu padre esta de pesca en La Push, ¿cierto?- dijo Alice haciendo que Bella asintiera con la cabeza.

-Estaba pensando que quizás podrías pasarte por mi casa, mi mamá se siente un poco sola cuando mi papá tiene que hacer turnos largos en el hospital, además así no estarás sola en tu casa en tu cumpleaños- dijo Alice entusiasta.

-Pero no he hablado con Charlie sobre esto- le respondió Bella.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo hablé con él ayer y te dio permiso para pasar la noche en mi casa- chilló Alice emocionada.

- ¿y dónde voy a dormir?- pregunto Bella con la esperanza de que mi hermana desistiera de su loca idea.

-Pues ahora que está Edward en casa no puedes dormir en su cuarto como las otras veces, pero no te preocupes, mi cuarto es amplio, podemos compartirlo- dijo Alice con tranquilidad.

Muchas cosas cobraron sentido para mí al escuchar la conversación que mi hermana tenia con aquella muchacha de mirada cautivadora. La primera noche que pasé en mi casa cuando llegué casi no pude dormir queriendo respirar el dulce aroma que había en mi almohada, al principio pensé que mi madre debió haber puesto algún tipo de perfume para la ropa, pero ahora mi hipótesis acerca de la misteriosa aparición del aroma a "frutos rojos" estaba desechada; ella debió dormir en mi cuarto solo unos días antes de mi llegada, dejando su dulcísima esencia impregnada en la ropa de mi cama.

-Por favor Bella, di que si, ¿lo harás?- preguntó Alice haciendo un puchero.

Bella dio un suspiro resignada. –Está bien- dijo haciendo que mi hermana diera pequeños saltitos hacia Jasper para ayudarlo a guardar en un armario la pila de sombreros con formas de animales.

Nos retiramos de la academia para dirigirnos hacia mi casa, no sin antes hacer una pequeña escala en la casa de Bella para que ella recogiera algunas cosas antes de ir a la mía. Insistí en esperar en el _Volvo,_ si con quince minutos que estuvo en mi coche lo inundó con su delicado aroma no quería imaginarme como olía su casa, en la cual pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no quería hacerme muchas ilusiones con esa chica, aunque pudiera ser algo más que su amigo ella se iría de todos modos, eso no era algo prudente, ¿pero desde cuando yo era un chico prudente?

En menos de cinco minutos mi hermana y su encantadora amiga estaban de vuelta en mi coche, me limité a sintonizar una estación de radio en la que estuvieran tocando algo de música clásica, encontré una en la que sonaba "Claro de luna".

-¿Te acuerdas cuando bailamos esa el año pasado?- le preguntó Alice refiriéndose a la canción de Debussy que sonaba en la radio.

-Claro que me acuerdo, Tommy estaba tocando el piano, recuerdo que se puso nervioso y se equivocó en el final- dijo Bella sonriendo. No pude evitar echarle una mirada por el espejo retrovisor, esta chica se estaba convirtiendo en mi perdición.

-Ah sí, Tommy, ¿ahora está tocando Cello?- preguntó Alice distraídamente.

-Creo que finalmente encontró su instrumento adecuado, a menudo me pide que suba su Cello hasta su sala de clases- dijo Bella echándole una mirada al espejo y atrapándome mirándola. Me decidí a no verla pase lo que pase, a mantener la vista fija en el camino.

-Me da risa, un muchacho tan pequeño tocando un instrumento tan grande, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿ocho?- comento Alice para luego largarse a reír.

-Tiene diez- la corrigió Bella.

-Bueno, lo que sea, que bueno que por fin está feliz, en lo que a mí respecta creo que solo bailaré hasta fin de año, soy tan pésima que no sé porque aun la vieja Svetlana no me ha echado- Comentó Alice.

-No eres pésima Alice, lo que sucede es que no practicas lo suficiente- le dijo Bella.

-No es eso Bella, para ti el Ballet es tu vida, para mi es solo un pasatiempo. Quizás por eso mis padres me dejaron quedarme aquí después de todo, de haber sido enserio me habrían mandado a algún internado para niñas ricachonas y mimadas lejos de Forks- expuso Alice.

Había sacado muchas deducciones el día de hoy, la primera era que Bella era una chica única y hermosa, poseedora de una poderosa esencia que me traía loco y que además me gustaba. La segunda era el porqué de la decisión de mis padres para mandarme a Nueva York y la tercera; ya sabía cómo lograr mi sueño sin ocultárselo a mis padres.

Estaba decidido, apenas llegáramos lo hablaría con mi madre, haciéndolo parecer como un simple pasatiempo, como algo que hacer mientras estaba en este pueblo, como algo que hacer mientras decidía a que universidad irme a estudiar. El problema vendría después, cuando ya no fuera un pasatiempo, cuando el piano fuera mi vida así como el Ballet lo es para Bella.

Debería ser cuidadoso y convincente, ya me había ganado un viaje lejos de casa antes por desear con toda mi alma vivir de la música, ahora debería fingir total despreocupación, fingir aburrimiento y ver en el piano solo una vía de entretención, quizás el tener a Bella en casa me simplificaría las cosas, o quizás no.


	5. Sin tiempo para el romance

Capitulo cinco: Sin tiempo para el romance.

(Bella P.O.V)

¿Acaso no podía negarme a las peticiones de la duendecilla en miniatura?, no, definitivamente no. Además, su madre es una mujer encantadora y tenía muchas ganas de verla, ella tenía ese encanto natural que poseía también su hijo, el cabello broncíneo, la sonrisa radiante y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Alice por su lado sacó su energía inagotable y sus métodos de persuasión, aun recuerdo esa vez en la que no pude negarme ante su petición para quedarme a cenar.

Y aquí estaba nuevamente, en la mansión de los Cullen, en esa gran casa entre los árboles que estaba finamente decorada. No era la primera vez que me quedaba a pasar la noche, antes yo solía usar la habitación de Edward, su madre me dejaba ocuparla, nunca había visto una foto de él antes en su cuarto, por lo que no sabía que la recamara pertenecía a un chico como él, siempre pensaba que era el típico niño mimado "hijito de papi y mami". Una habitación dice mucho de su ocupante, y esta siempre estaba en perfecto orden, sus libros perfectamente alineados, sus cd's ordenados según el año en el que salieron, los colores de las paredes combinaban con el de las cortinas y la ropa de cama, en su closet la ropa que no se había llevado estaba ordenada por clase y por color. Por lo tanto, me formé una errónea idea de cómo sería el hermano mayor de Alice, pensé que sería un nerd con anteojos horribles y un rostro poco agraciado lleno de acné.

Una habitación dice mucho, y tanta perfección solo decía una palabra: Chico perfecto.

A pesar de ser una casa bastante grande, la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban designadas a otras funciones, solo tres de ellas se ocupaban como "dormitorios", el resto se ocupaba en cosas como la biblioteca del señor Cullen, el estudio de dibujo de Esme, la habitación de prácticas de Alice y "la sala" de Edward, la que contenía más libros, mas cd's, un gran sofá de cuero negro que se veía bastante cómodo.

-¡Bella cariño, que gusto verte por aquí!- exclamó Esme, la mamá de Edward y Alice.

-El gusto es mío Esme- dije ruborizándome ante la efusiva bienvenida de aquella mujer tan encantadora.

-Bella se va a quedar hasta mañana mami- chilló Alice emocionada. –Podemos ver una película y comer palomitas de maíz, ¡podemos hacer una pijamada!- agregó Alice más entusiasta.

-Me parece una excelente idea hija- dijo Esme haciéndonos entrar a la casa.

Un delicioso olor a galletas recién hechas inundaba la casa, al parecer no fui la única que lo sintió.

–Voy a la cocina- dijo Edward mirando a Alice con complicidad.

-Mamá, ¡se las va a comer todas!, dile algo- expuso Alice haciendo un puchero.

-No te atrevas Edward, tenemos visitas- gritó Esme para que Edward la escuchara.

-Nuestra visita no es muy buena para comer- dijo Edward cuando volvió con un plato lleno de galletitas con arándanos.

Este chico ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas, hace menos de una hora me había llamado anoréxica, luego bulímica y ahora salía con sus comentarios fuera de lugar, pero daba gracias al cielo que Esme fuera comprensiva, seguro no se ofendería si no probaba sus deliciosas galletas.

-No te preocupes Bella, tienen pocas calorías, es una receta que Carlisle bajó de internet, son sanas y nutritivas. Dijo quitando el plato cariñosamente de las manos de Edward y ofreciéndome una galleta.

Probé una, un poco de hidratos de carbono no me haría mal, solo espera que esos arándanos no se me notaran más adelante, ya estaba aburrida de los regaños de mi maestra sobre mi físico inadecuado para una bailarina.

-Mamá, tendremos que arreglar el sofá cama de mi cuarto- dijo Alice con la boca llena de galletas haciendo que Esme la mirara con desaprobación.

-No se habla con la boca llena Allie- dijo su madre tiernamente.

-Si Allie, no seas tan cerda- dijo Edward a modo de broma. -Y hablando de habitaciones, déjenle mi cuarto, después de todo no será la primera vez que ella duerme allí o la primera vez que yo me quede dormido en mi sala- dijo Edward haciendo que un pequeño arándano se que quedara atorado en la garganta, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?, ¿y yo tan torpe?.

-Mami, ¡Bella se está ahogando!- exclamó asustada Alice.

No me di cuenta de lo que pasó después del chillido de Alice, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Edward me tenia rodeada con sus brazos y sus dos manos se encontraban haciendo presión en el inicio de mis costillas.

Ese molesto arándano bajó por mi esófago dejándome libre para respirar, voltee para agradecerle a Edward su maniobra de primeros auxilios, pero nuevamente el fue más rápido que yo.

-¿Qué esperabas?, soy el hijo de un medico- dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que ya me tenia más que deslumbrada.

-Gracias- musité tímidamente.

-Iré a dejar tus cosas a mi habitación- dijo tomando mi pequeño bolso y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras.

Después del incidente de la galleta todo transcurrió normalmente, ayudé a Esme a cocinar, aunque ella se negaba dándome la excusa de que era mi cumpleaños, me gustaba estar cerca de ella, extrañaba tanto a mi madre y ella era lo más parecido a Reneé que podía encontrar.

Luego del almuerzo, la tarde pasó sin mayores problemas, Alice sacó su colección de juegos de mesa e insistió en hacer equipo con su madre, dejándome en el equipo del chico que parecía ser una especie de dios griego. Ellas siempre ganaban, y la verdad era por mi culpa, yo estaba demasiado ocupada controlando el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón y regañándome a mí misma, yo no podía mirarlo, no podía desearlo, no podía quererlo, no podía…

Yo necesitaba estar totalmente concentrada en mi técnica, en mi línea, en los elementos de mi baile. De esa beca dependía mi futuro, yo tenía un sueño y lo iba a cumplir, un chico, específicamente un novio no debería aparecer en mi vida, el amor seria solo un chicle pegado a mi zapato que me impediría avanzar.

También mi pobre corazón ya había sufrido bastante, primero al dejar Phoenix, luego al acostumbrarme a estar en un pueblo extraño sin mi madre, y este chico es tan perfecto, ¿acaso se fijaría en una simple estudiante de Ballet como yo?, no quería enamorarme para luego salir lastimada, y si era correspondida, yo igualmente me iría, me alejaría de él y eso sería tanto o más doloroso que la vez que me alejé de mi madre.

No tenía tiempo para un romance, no tenía tiempo para él, simplemente lo mejor era ignorarlo lo más que pudiera.

-Podríamos haberles ganado si dejaras de mostrarles tus fichas- dijo en mi oído sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Su aliento se sintió tan cálido, tan exquisito, no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentir como los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaban solos.

-Lo siento, nunca he sido buena jugando dominó, soy una torpe- dije en un susurro solo para que él lo escuchara.

-No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan perfecta y tan torpe a la vez- me dijo al oído consiguiendo la misma reacción por parte de mi cuerpo, solo que esta vez mis fichas cayeron al suelo y él amablemente se ofreció a recogerlas.

Afortunadamente para mí el tiempo había pasado rápido, esta vez Esme no me dejó ayudarla con la cena, sino que mandó a su entusiasta hija a entretenerme mientras ella y Edward trabajaban en la cocina. Alice me llevó a su habitación y me obligó a quedarme quieta para sufrir ante su caja de maquillajes, no hizo mucho, solo aplicó un brillo labial demasiado claro y un poco de rímel en mis pestañas argumentando que estaba experimentando un maquillaje para el día del certamen de invierno.

Cuando había terminado no me dejo quitarlo de mi cara, me jaló de un brazo escaleras abajo para cenar, toda la cena la pasé con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, ella se había sentado frente a mí y junto a su madre para hacer comentarios sobre cómo debería llevar el cabello ese día o sobre que mejoras hacerle al maquillaje que Alice había experimentado.

Para mi fortuna el muchacho de los ojos verdes no hizo comentario alguno, solo se limitó a comer en silencio mientras su madre y su hermana me hacían sonrojar.

-Sabes algo mamá, creo que Edward y Bella se ven lindos juntos- Soltó Alice

Edward al escuchar esto no pudo evitar toser escupiendo un poco de jugo de naranja que acababa de echar a su boca, yo por mi parte solo me atreví a fulminar con la mirada a la endiablada chica de reducido tamaño y a tratar de que mi sonrojo pasara desapercibido.

-Que ideas más locas tienes Alice- Dijo Esme soltando una carcajada. –Aunque no lo niego, eres una muchacha encantadora Bella y me da mucho gusto que hayas venido a visitarme- dijo ella desviando la conversación hacia otro lado.

Solo pude sonreírle tontamente, iba a matar a esa pequeña... niña.

Edward se retiró a su improvisado cuarto dejándonos a las tres solas, Alice puso una de esas películas sin demasiado contenido, del tipo románticas que a veces sacan alguno que otro suspiro, luego de dos horas y media de ver en la televisión a chicas que sufren por el "niño bonito" que se va del país declaré estar muy cansada y me dirigí al que sería mi cuarto, la habitación de Edward.

Cuando entré vi que mi bolso estaba sobre la cama, la habitación no estaba tan ordenada como cuando yo entré por última vez, ahora los libros no estaban tan perfectamente alineados, sino que algunos se encontraban abiertos y otros esparcidos en la pequeña mesita que había en una esquina. Su ropa tampoco estaba en su orden original, había una camisa gris en el respaldo de la silla adyacente a la mesita, una maleta y una mochila pequeña se encontraban apoyadas en una de las paredes, tampoco los cd's estaban tan ordenados, ahora presentaban un orden aleatorio.

No tenía muchas ganas de ponerme el pijama para dormir; saqué mi cepillo de dientes y me dirigí al cuarto de baño que había en la misma habitación, luego de terminar mi rutina de higiene nocturno me quité el sweater que traía junto con los jeans y las zapatillas quedándome con mi blusa de tirantes como pijama; dejé la ropa bien ordenada a los pies de la cama y las zapatillas debajo de esta, me acomodé entre las frazadas; su cama olía demasiado a él, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dormir si lo sentía tan cerca de mi?, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sacarlo de mi mente si se iba a meter en mis sueños?, mi lado masoquista me obligó a oler su almohada, tenía un aroma dulce y varonil a la vez, realmente era como tenerlo durmiendo a mi lado, si cerraba mis ojos mi imaginación poderosa lo colocaba justo a mi lado, tan cerca que podía abrazarlo, tan cerca que podía dormir sobre su pecho si quisiera.

Mi imaginación hizo que me durmiera pensando en que se sentirá besarlo, estar entre sus brazos un día entero, era una necesidad de él demasiado grande, tanto que dolía. Mi peor pesadilla se había realizado. Estaba enamorada y el amor era el peor enemigo en el mundo de una bailarina joven e inexperta llena de ambiciones.

-Edward, tu no, no tu, no debe ser así- musité medio dormida.

Sentí una mano cálida posarse en mi frente y esa corriente eléctrica tan poderosa llenar mi cuerpo, me desperté con rapidez y me incorporé bruscamente en la cama para encontrarme en la oscuridad con el brillo de esos ojos cautivadores.

-Disculpa si te desperté, solo vine por otra almohada- dijo Edward abriendo su closet y sacando lo que había venido a buscar.

Yo rogaba internamente que no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que dije estando dormida, porque me acordaba perfectamente de lo que había dicho.

-¿Hablas dormida muy a menudo?- preguntó mientras rebuscaba en su closet.

- A veces- respondí con timidez.

-¡Que demonios!, pero ya ni modo, esta maldita almohada parece estar hecha de piedras, mejor cojo un libro y te dejo para que duermas- dijo devolviendo la almohada al closet.

-Discúlpame, esto es mi culpa, yo debería estar durmiendo en el sofá- dije atropelladamente saliéndome de la cama.

Edward evitaba mirarme, luego supe el porqué. ¿Qué tan a menudo había una chica con poca ropa en su habitación?

Tomé mi sweater y me lo puse rápidamente esperando que eso me cubriera lo suficiente como para hacer de la situación menos incomoda.

-Ustedes las bailarinas- murmuró en voz baja mientras intentaba leer el titulo de un libro en la oscuridad

-¿Qué hay de malo con las bailarinas?- pregunté un poco enfadada ante el tono de voz que usó.

-Son todas unas…- dijo deteniéndose para escoger mejor sus palabras.

-¿Unas que?- pregunté molesta.

-Unas exhibicionistas- dijo esquivando mi mirada. Pude notar un poco de rubor en su rostro gracias a la luz de la luna.


	6. La charla

Capitulo seis: La charla.

(Bella P.O.V.)

Él acababa de llamarme exhibicionista, bueno, él era un pervertido por mirar, ¡por mirarme a mí!, oh por dios me había mirado; Edward Cullen, el muchacho de los ojos verdes y la sonrisa cautivadora me estaba mirando. No pude evitar sonrojarme a mis niveles extremos, agradecía internamente a la oscuridad de la noche por ocultar mi cara roja como un tomate.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya tuve suficiente- dijo enfadado dejando la almohada que había sacado del closet sobre la cama.

-Está bien, me vestiré- dije agarrando los jeans que estaban bajo la almohada. –Pequeño pervertido- murmure por lo bajo mientras me vestía.

-¿pervertido yo?- dijo él con cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

-si, pervertido tu por entrar en medio de la noche a la habitación en donde dormía una chica- dije enfadada.

-Nunca paras de sorprenderme Bella, ¿quieres un vaso de leche tibia?, no creo que te sea tan fácil volver a dormirte- señaló extendiendo su mano para que yo la tomara.

Dudé ante su ofrecimiento, pero ¿Qué tan malo podía ser beber un poco de leche tibia en su compañía? Tomé su mano y de inmediato las traicioneras mariposas en mi estomago comenzaron a revolotear y esa sensación electrizante se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Él me condujo a la cocina en medio de la oscuridad, no se molestó en encender las luces, dejó que la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana iluminara el lugar, si el miraba, yo también tendría derecho a mirar; mientras Edward observaba los dos vasos de leche calentarse en el microondas yo me fijé en su vestimenta. Su pijama era sencillo, solo unos shorts verde musgo y una playera gris; su cabello estaba tan sensualmente despeinado, tenía unas locas ganas de hundir mis dedos en su cabellera broncínea pero sabía que si lo hacía quedaría como una gran pervertida frente a él.

Cuando el microondas paró, él retiró los vasos y puso uno frente a mí, luego abrió una pequeña alacena y sacó el plato con las galletas de arándanos de su mamá, él tomó una y la hundió hasta la mitad en el vaso de leche. Me quedé mirando como una boba la pequeña gota de leche que se deslizaba por sus labios, que ganas de ir y secarla con los míos.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó extrañado al darse cuenta que yo lo miraba.

Yo no le respondí, solo me limité a darle un sorbo a mi vaso y a probar una de las galletas.

-Ustedes las bailarinas, ¿Por qué son tan raras?- preguntó mas para sí mismo mientras acababa con su leche de un gran sorbo.

-¿Raras en qué sentido?- pregunté sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Perdón, estoy generalizando, la rara aquí eres tu- dijo levantándose de su silla para dejar el vaso vacio en el fregadero.

-Sigo sin entender- dije levantándome también y dirigiéndome hacia él.

-Es que tengo tantas preguntas y no sé por cual empezar- expresó nervioso sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en el mueble de cocina.

-Empieza por el principio- dije sentándome junto a él.

-Está bien- dijo dando un suspiro. -¿Por qué comes tan poco?, no probaste tu pastel y te aterraste ante la idea de comer una galleta, al almuerzo comiste solo verduras y en la cena te dedicaste a revolver tu comida en vez de comerla, ¿Por qué?- soltó de repente.

-Debo comer poco para que mis pies puedan soportar el peso de mi cuerpo- dije riendo.

-¿pensabas que era una típica bailarina de Ballet anoréxica?- le pregunté bromeando.

Él negó con la cabeza, paso una mano por su cabello despeinado y respiró una gran cantidad de aire antes de volver a hablar.

-No me tomes por un pervertido pero ¿Por qué siempre andas con tan poca ropa?- dijo sin mirarme.

-Porque siempre estoy practicando y a ti se te ocurre aparecer solo cuando practico, en mi trabajo yo no visto así- dije logrando que el volviera a mirarme.

-Es muy cómodo bailar cuando visto así, la ropa no me molesta y puedo observar en el espejo la línea de mi cuerpo, después de todo el Ballet se trata de eso, de perfección y elegancia y debo supervisar que cada parte de mi cuerpo haga bien su trabajo- dije con su vista sobre mí.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta señor pervertido mirón?- dije haciéndolo reír.

-¿Por qué tus pies están tan lastimados?- preguntó.- los de Alice no son así-

-Porque practico más que ella- respondí sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Dónde trabajas?- preguntó curioso.

-¿acaso importa?- le dije extrañada ante su pregunta.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, se supone que yo pregunto y tú respondes- dijo algo impaciente.

-¿Y cuando preguntaré yo?- dije.

-cuando hayas respondido todas mis preguntas, ahora dime, ¿Dónde trabajas?- volvió a preguntar.

-En una cafetería, antes trabajaba en un local de artículos deportivos pero el hijo de la dueña es un acosador de toda persona que haya usado falda alguna vez en su vida, así que renuncié- dije despreocupadamente.

Edward miraba fijamente el suelo, pasó nuevamente una mano por sus cabellos antes de mirarme.

-Ok, puedes preguntar tú ahora- dijo con un poco de temor ante las preguntas que pudiera hacerle.

-¿Por qué estudiabas en Nueva York?- le pregunté atenta a su reacción.

-Porque siendo el hijo mayor, mis padres querían un mejor futuro para mi, y eso era alejarme de Forks, de la academia de los Hale, de la música y dedicarme a estudiar alguna aburrida carrera con futuro- dijo con resignación.

-¿Pero por que solo tú y no Alice también? – pregunté extrañada.

-Ellos sabían que mi interés en la música era en serio, además Alice es una chica, no podría sola con la tensión que se siente al vivir lejos de casa- dijo echando hacia atrás su cabeza y dejándola apoyada en el mueble de cocina.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, aun me quedaban más preguntas que hacerle pero él parecía demasiado afectado por mi pregunta.

-Igual no se salieron del todo con la suya, en el internado podíamos elegir entre finanzas, biología avanzada, robótica, pintura y música como materias optativas; yo elegí música y ahí aprendí a tocar piano, intercambiaba mi libreta de notas con la de un compañero, les mandaba a mis padres las calificaciones de biología de mi amigo y él les mandaba a los suyos las mías en piano- dijo con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

-Que astuto- murmuré.

-Pienso decirle a mamá que me inscribiré en la academia solo para matar el tiempo mientras esté aquí y que el próximo año me inscribiré en Harvard o en Dartmouth para estudiar la carrera tradicional, aburrida y con futuro- expresó con felicidad.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta señorita?- dijo con la sonrisa torcida que me tenía embobada.

-Aun no me has contado "la larga historia" del broche para el cabello que me regalaste- dije tratando de sonar casual.

-Y no te la contaré- dijo Edward algo nervioso.

-¿Pero por qué?, prometiste contármela… oh no Edward, ¡lo robaste!- dije asustada ante su negativa de contarme.

-Dije que algún día te lo contaría, no que te lo diría cuando a ti se te antojara, y no lo robé, lo compré en una tienda de antigüedades un día que tuve libre en el internado- dijo atropelladamente enredándose entre sus palabras producto del nerviosismo.

-¿Y por qué lo compraste?- pregunte con la esperanza de que me respondiera.

-Muchos de mis amigos entraron a esa tienda, yo no tenía nada que hacer así que entré, y cuando lo vi, simplemente lo compré- dijo sin darle importancia.

Lo estuve mirando largo rato, divirtiéndome al verlo masajear el puente de su nariz, tratando de no reírme ante su evidente nerviosismo.

-Está bien, te contaré, pero no pienses mal de mí- dijo resignado ante mi inquisitiva mirada.

Yo sonreí triunfal, no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que se veía cuando estaba nervioso.

-Mis amigos compraron broches similares para sus chicas- dijo mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz.

-¿Así que compraste uno para tu novia?, ¿Qué paso con ella?, ¿no funcionó?- pregunte ansiosa y con cierta pisca de celos dentro de mí.

-Yo no tuve una novia- dijo a punto de enfadarse. –simplemente lo compré por si "esa chica especial" se dignaba a aparecer en mi vida, siempre lo tuve conmigo por si algún día ella aparecía y de pronto entré en esa sala y vi tu practica y…- él se detuvo, se puso de pie y caminó nerviosamente por la cocina.

-¿y qué?- pregunté yo ansiosa para que él continuara con su relato.

Edward volvió a sentarse junto a mí, con la espalda apoyada en el mueble de cocina y abrazando sus rodillas.

-Y te vi bailando, no pude evitar ver cuánto talento tienes, no pude evitar sentirme deslumbrado por la extraña combinación entre delicadeza y pasión que ponías en cada uno de tus movimientos, no pude evitar envidiarte, tú haces algo que te llena por completo y sin embargo yo estoy vacio- dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas.

No sé porque me atreví a hacer lo que hice, simplemente lo abracé, disfruté de aquella sensación que me provocaba el contacto con su piel, se sentía como un fuego ardiente que sin embargo no me hería, era una quemazón agradable, me sorprendí cuando él correspondió a mi abrazo, automáticamente enterré mis dedos en sus cabellos y comencé a acariciarlo; era una sensación indescriptible, realmente sublime, el estar tan cerca de Edward, poder respirar su aroma, sentir las cosquillas que me hacía en el cuello su pequeña barba.

Él se separó de mi por unos instantes, se acomodó en el suelo y me rodeó con sus brazos, no pude evitar apoyar mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho y dejar que él acariciara mis cabellos, pero se sentía tan bien que por un momento olvidé que él solo significaba una distracción en mi vida, una piedra en mi zapato, yo no podría tener nada que ver con él.

Respirando su embriagante esencia me quede dormida con la cabeza sobre su pecho y sentada en el frio suelo de la cocina, creí sentir un beso sobre mi cabello pero no le di importancia, de seguro era producto de mi imaginación.

Sentí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que esa persona fuera Alice y no alguno de sus padres. Edward se separó bruscamente de mí, haciendo que mi torso chocara con el piso de la cocina.

-Papá, pensé que llegarías más tarde- dijo con un aparente nerviosismo.

-Yo también lo pensé hijo pero la cirugía fue más sencilla de lo que imaginé- dijo Carlisle, el padre de Edward.

Edward extendió su mano para que yo la tomara y me pusiera de pie, no le costó mucho levantarme, me incorporé junto a él con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

-Buenos días Bella- dijo el doctor Cullen.

-Buenos días… señor- dije extremadamente avergonzada. ¿Qué tan a menudo un padre encuentra a su hijo durmiendo en el piso de la cocina con la amiga de su hija menor? No muy seguido que digamos, sentía mis mejillas arder y no tenía idea sobre qué explicación darle a esta situación.

-¿Me podrías explicar Edward que hacían durmiendo aquí abajo?- preguntó el padre de Edward.

-Pasé a mi habitación a buscar una almohada y Bella estaba despierta, entonces le ofrecí un vaso de leche y debimos dormirnos aquí mientras charlábamos- dijo Edward con más tranquilidad.

-Será mejor que vayan a dormir a un lugar mas cómodo, aun son las seis de la mañana- dijo el señor Cullen mirando las galletas que reposaban en el plato sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Salí rápidamente de allí muerta de la vergüenza, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando habíamos llegado a las escaleras y tropecé. Edward me tomó por la cintura para levantarme y me llevo rodeada por sus brazos todo el trayecto hasta el segundo piso.

-Gracias- me dijo cuando habíamos llegado a la puerta de su habitación, en la que se suponía que yo debía dormir.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Por escucharme, creo que me saqué un gran peso de encima- dijo caminando hacia su otra habitación dejándome sola.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantador?, maldita suerte la mía que me ponía al chico de mi vida cuando yo no podía aceptarlo.

* * *

**bueno chicos y chicas...aqui esta el capitulo seis, espero que les guste.**

**ya saben que toda critica constructiva es bien recibida.**

**asi que si les gustó fijense en el botoncito de letras verdes!!! XD**

**bye!  
**


	7. Realidad

Capitulo siete: Realidad.

(Edward P.O.V.)

La dejé en mi habitación para que durmiera y me dolía dejarla, tenerla separada de mi por un estúpido muro. Josh, mi amigo del internado tenía razón, para fijarte en alguien se necesita un segundo; para que te guste, un minuto; para que la ames, una hora; y para olvidarla, toda una vida.

Tenía en mi nariz, en mi cuello y en mi playera su esencia impregnada, no quería imaginar cómo olería mi cama, una noche con ella me bastó para comprender lo que me estaba pasando; me había enamorado, y precisamente de alguien que me dejaría, me estaba enamorando de ella, la hermosa bailarina que se iría a Londres a fin de año.

Me recosté en mi sofá pero no pude dormir, me dediqué a mirar el techo tratando de recordar la calidez en mi pecho que provocaba su cuerpo junto al mío; aunque haya sido en la cocina, descalzo y apoyado en un mueble, el solo hecho de dormir con ella me había transportado a mi cielo personal, ni siquiera la vergonzosa escena que presenció mi padre me había sacado de mi mundo de ensoñaciones, había comprendido por fin lo que era sentirse así, sabia al fin que se sentía tener el corazón congelado y que una luz cálida y hermosa viniera a romper el hielo de mi alma.

Veía en el reloj de la pared como los minutos pasaban, necesitaba verla, necesitaba saber que ella no era un sueño. Salí de mi sala hacia el pasillo, desde la recamara de mis padres podía escuchar los leves ronquidos de mi papá, la habitación de Alice se hallaba silenciosa, podía ir a verla y si ella me sorprendía siempre podía fingir haber venido a buscar algo.

Entré silenciosamente para que ella no se despertara, me ubiqué en la silla que había junto a mi mesa de lectura, verla dormir era lo más maravilloso del mundo, ella se veía tan apacible, tan tranquila, tan hermosa…

_-Perdóname por lo que haré, perdóname por favor-_ empezó a decir en sueños.

Me acerque a ella, su rostro se veía angustiado, estaba teniendo pesadillas y en su mente era el único lugar al que no podría entrar, no podía rescatarla del mal sueño que estaba teniendo.

_-No te odio, pero eres una molestia para mí-_ Dijo revolviéndose en la cama.

Decidí alejarme un poco, no quería que siguiera soñando algo tan tormentoso, pero si quería seguir escuchando lo que tenia para decir.

_-Veté y déjame en paz-_ dijo en un susurro para dejar de removerse en la cama y acomodarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sus palabras me dejaron helado, ¿Qué pasaba con ella?, prefería pensar en que estaba estresada con toda la presión que tenia por su certamen de invierno, no quería pensar en que quizás estaba soñando con algún ex novio psicópata y celoso que no la dejaba tranquila, o tal vez en un "novio" que ella tenía.

La verdad es que nunca la escuché hablar de algún novio ni de algún "ex" en su vida, preferí salirme sigilosamente de la habitación y regresarme a la mía, ya la había visto, mi necesidad de ella ya estaba satisfecha, el monstruo masoquista estaba tranquilo y yo esperaba poder dormir después de todo.

Definitivamente iba a ser uno de esos días en los que me quedaría dormido sobre mi desayuno, Alice entró en pijama chillando a mi sala para que me levantara; de mala gana me salí de mi sofá, ordené las cobijas que había usado y me dirigí a la habitación en donde ella estaría; por lo menos ahora si tenía una excusa convincente, después de todo necesitaba darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Me arrepentí al llegar, debí tocar la puerta y no entrar así como así, la vi con su cabello castaño mojado y su delgado cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, solo atiné a disculparme torpemente argumentando la verdad del asunto, la de la ducha y la ropa_. Felicidades Edward, has quedado como un enfermo ante ella_.

Esperé sentado en el suelo fuera de mi habitación hasta que ella hubiera terminado de vestirse y arreglarse, mi espera no duró mucho, ella era una chica rápida, de esas que no pierden el tiempo contemplando su aspecto en un espejo, por lo menos no cuando se levantaba en las mañanas, ya que cuando bailaba se contemplaba a sí misma, para verificar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando ella salió se formó de inmediato ese silencio incomodo, yo entré rápidamente a mi habitación; la cama estaba arreglada y las almohadas y cojines en su sitio, su pequeño bolso estaba en un rincón y para colmo mi habitación olía endiabladamente a ella.

Me tiré sobre la cama a aspirar el aroma que había quedado impregnado, me estaba obsesionando con ella, estaba anestesiando con ella las heridas que la soledad del hielo en mi corazón habían producido, solo un chillido de mi hermanita que escuché desde el pasillo logró sacarme de mis ensoñaciones; me dirigí hasta el cuarto de baño para darme una ducha y poder despejar mi mente un momento.

El agua caliente era realmente un buen remedio, no solo se llevaba su olor, sino que también arrasaba con mi dolor muscular producto de dormir con un ángel sobre tu pecho y la espalda apoyada en un mueble de cocina. No perdí el tiempo con mi cabello una vez que me vestí, sabía que aunque intentara peinarlo siempre se iba a desordenar.

Cuando bajé solo estaban ellas, mi madre, mi hermana y la razón de mi existencia. Las tres desayunaban tranquilamente, necesitaba tomar esa dolorosa distancia así que me senté junto a Alice. Mi madre puso delante de mí un cuenco de cereales con leche y un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Y bien Edward- dijo mi madre una vez que me había servido el desayuno, -¿Me podrías decir que hacías molestando a Bella en la madrugada?- preguntó mi mamá. Bella tragó pesadamente su jugo, su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza, podía ver que si comía algo era seguro que se ahogaba como en el incidente de la galleta.

-¿Papá te lo dijo?- pregunté tanteando el terreno.

-Tu padre me lo dijo- expresó mi madre muy atenta a mi reacción.

-Solo entré por una almohada y la desperté sin querer- dije sin darle importancia al asunto.

Mi mamá parecía poco convencida ante mi explicación, si algo le molestaba en el mundo era que incomodáramos a sus visitas.

-Mamá- dije para llamar su atención.

-Ya sabes que decidí tomarme el año para estar con ustedes antes de irme a estudiar a alguna universidad- expuse tranquilamente. –La verdad es que me siento un poco inútil sin hacer nada aquí y quisiera tener alguna actividad para matar el tiempo- dije esperando a que ella dijera algo.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?- dijo mi madre.

-Me gustaría conseguir un trabajo y tomar clases de piano donde los Hale- dije mientras comía mi desayuno.

-Ya hemos hablado sobre ese asunto de la música- expresó mi madre con ese tono reprobatorio en su voz.

-si lo sé, pero me aburro mucho aquí, además es algo bien visto en muchas universidades que sus alumnos tengan algún tipo de conocimiento extra- dije rogando para que se convenciera.

-Prometo pagarme yo mismo las clases, pero por favor, no me frenen, en serio quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes pero no quiero sentirme como un vago que no hace nada en su vida más que ver televisión e ir a recoger a su hermana a la academia en donde baila- expresé tratando de sonar convincente.

-Lo hablaré con tu padre- dijo tajantemente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dejaba los platos sucios en el fregadero.

-Sé lo que planeas- dijo Alice en voz baja para que solamente yo la escuchara.

-Cállate enana, yo también sé cosas tuyas que no te conviene que se sepan- dije asertivamente.

Pasaron las horas y el momento que mas temí había llegado, Alice nuevamente me había pedido que fuera su chofer y llevara a su amiguita hasta su casa, esta vez la enana iba de copiloto y Bella iba en el asiento trasero. Traté de mostrarme frio en la despedida, Alice era muy perceptiva y podía jurar que sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Mi frialdad la pudo sentir ella, pero me causó extrañeza ver en sus ojos una mezcla de felicidad y dolor al recibir mi despedida. Me adentré en mi coche, puse una melodía ruidosa esperando alejar mis pensamientos de sus hermosos ojos marrones.

-Ella está fuera de tu alcance y lo sabes bien- dijo Alice tras haber apagado la radio de mi coche.

-No sé a lo que te refieres- dije simulando desconcierto.

-Ella se irá, ella debe irse, debe triunfar, no te cruces en su camino si no quieres salir herido- me dijo mirando por la ventana.

-¿Podrías hablar claro Alice?, tus acertijos me aburren- le dije con enfado.

-¿Quieres que hable claro?, muy bien, entonces lo haré. No te enamores de Bella, ella tiene de ángel lo que tiene de demonio, ha trabajado demasiado para lograr lo que quiere y no botará todo a la basura por un niño bonito- dijo Alice con palabras que me dolieron en el alma.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté.

-La vieja Svetlana siempre nos repite lo mismo, y su palabra es ley para Bella- dijo mi hermana.

-No entiendo- dije tratando de descifrar las palabras de Alice.

-Los chicos son distracciones, una bailarina solo debe amar el baile, debemos alejarnos de todo lo que pueda representar un problema para nosotras- citó Alice.

Que gracioso, ¿No?, como todo cobra sentido, como las palabras que Bella decía dormida se iban convirtiendo piezas claves en mi puzle, como todo iba formando la historia; pero hasta que no lo escuchara de su boca, hasta que no lo leyera en sus ojos yo no lo creería, aun tenía esa esperanza de que ella pudiera amarme.

-Deberías hacerle caso a tu profesora entonces, los chicos son distracciones- dije repitiendo las mismas palabras que Alice dijo.

-No te entiendo Edward, deja de hablar estupideces- Expuso Alice bajándole la importancia a lo que yo ya sabía.

-Él es tres años mayor que tú- solté.

-Cállate Edward, no me importa si Jasper es mayor que yo- dijo Alice apresuradamente; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo pude sentirla nerviosa, como buscando las palabras adecuadas para arreglar lo que había confesado.

- No quiero que te ilusiones Alice, para él tú eres una amiga, nada mas- dije bajando la velocidad para que nuestra charla se extendiera un poco más.

-¿y tu si puedes ilusionarte?- dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Me vi en la obligación de frenar el coche, me bajé rápidamente y me apresuré a abrirle la puerta a mi hermana, cuando esta se bajó, me abrazó y se puso a llorar sobre mi pecho.

-Entonces esa siempre fue la razón por la que entraste a estudiar Ballet- dije acariciando la pequeña cabellera de mi hermana.

-Debí entrar a estudiar música, por lo menos tendría una clase con él- dijo secándose las lagrimas y haciendo intentos por volver a recuperar su humor.

-Yo te apoyo hermana, por lo menos uno de nosotros será feliz. Jasper es un buen tipo, es respetuoso, educado, en fin, buena elección- expresé esperando a que se sintiera mejor teniendo mi apoyo.

-Gracias Edward- musitó mi pequeña hermana.

-De nada Alice, pero cuidado con lo que deseas, puede hacerse realidad y esas realidades conllevan medidas desagradables- dije.

-¿Esas realidades se llaman colegio para nerds y Nueva York?- preguntó la duendecilla.

-Si- respondí de malas al recordar mí tiempo fuera de casa.


	8. Cafeinomano

Capitulo ocho: Cafeinómano.

(Edward P.O.V)

Pensaba seriamente en ayudar a Alice, sabía que Jasper era un chico respetuoso e introvertido; era el tipo de chico que Alice les podría presentar a mis padres sin problemas, pero esa tal Svetlana Petrova parecía ser una especie de gurú para las bailarinas y sus familias, y la mía no era la excepción. Mis padres no querían distracciones para nosotros, querían que ambos triunfáramos, que fuéramos a la universidad y obtuviéramos un titulo importante como ellos y si Alice se empezaba a mostrar rebelde en ese aspecto… tendría ganados los boletos a Nueva York.

Por otra parte estaba la advertencia que Alice me había hecho, "Ella tiene de ángel lo que tiene de demonio", ¿pero qué tan demoniaca podría llegar a ser esa dulce chica? No quería averiguarlo, le temía mucho al dolor y al sufrimiento, ya me había tocado estar solo por las noches en una ciudad extraña alejado de mi familia y el calor de mi hogar, no quería estar sufriendo por ella en mi pueblo.

Dejé mis pensamientos de lado cuando llegué con Alice a nuestra casa, me excusé con mi madre para ir a dormir un momento, esas pocas horas de sueño que había tenido en compañía de ella habían sido sin duda las mejores de mi vida, pero aun así me sentía cansado y mi espalda dolía de vez en cuando.

No me molesté en ponerme mi pijama, simplemente seguí el ejemplo de aquella muchacha, me despojé de mi vestimenta y me metí entre las sabanas en ropa interior. Esperaba adormecerme con su aroma encantador pero para buena o mala suerte mi madre había cambiado la ropa de cama mientras yo estaba con Alice. Traté de verle el lado bueno al asunto, por lo menos ahora podría dormir tranquilo sin soñar que bailaba con ella.

Cuando desperté ya estaba oscuro, miré el reloj que había en mi mesita de noche y me regañé a mi mismo el haberme despertado, eran las cuatro de la mañana, había dormido casi todo el día y me quedaba mucho de la noche para seguir durmiendo, después de todo cuando el sol saliera sería lunes, y yo necesitaba estar bien despierto para aprovechar el día y hacer mis cometidos.

Pasé unas buenas horas dándome vueltas en la cama y decidí levantarme cuando el sol se estaba asomando; me di una ducha rápida y me apresuré en vestirme, bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina y desayuné junto a mis padres y mi hermana.

-Bueno familia, debo irme- dijo mi papá levantándose de su asiento y despidiéndose de mi mamá con un beso.

-Adiós papi, que te vaya bien- dijo Alice con la boca llena de fruta.

-Adiós Allie- dijo cariñosamente mi padre. –ojala tengas suerte hoy Edward- Agregó él.

-Gracias papá- dije feliz. Después de todo mi madre era un ángel, había logrado convencerlo, de no ser así me habría regañado y me habría mandado a Massachusetts a alguna universidad para cerebritos.

Tuve que ir a dejar a mi hermana a la escuela a pedido de mi madre, ya que ella saldría para California a decorar la casa de alguna de esas excéntricas estrellas de cine. Luego de estacionar mi coche en Port Ángeles comencé mi búsqueda de trabajo. Vi una pequeña librería, pensé en preguntar allí, a lo mejor necesitarían a alguien que les ayudara a ordenar los libros y a venderlos.

Entré con toda la fe de conseguir el trabajo pero apenas pregunté la dueña del local me dijo que no estaban buscando a nadie, hoy no era mi día.

Seguí caminando por las calles de Port Ángeles buscando ese trabajo que me permitiera pagarme las clases y poder comprarme un piano pero en todas partes parecían estar bien con el personal que tenían.

Vi al otro lado de la calle una pequeña cafetería, necesitaba un café, de preferencia bien cargado, sin azúcar y con un poco de crema.

Crucé la calle y entré en el lugar, estaba decorado un poco al estilo retro y sonaba una música algo similar al Indie-Rock, me senté en un alto taburete en la barra a esperar que tomaran mi orden y viniera mi tan ansiado café cargado. Una señora de edad la anotó en una de esas notitas adhesivas que dejó pegada a la pared mientras se iba a atender a otros clientes.

Mis ojos estaban puestos en la mesa de la barra mientras esperaba mi café, no sé porque razón se me antojó mirar la notita con mi orden que estaba pegada en la pared, ya no estaba ahí, la sostenía una muchacha que era la propietaria de los únicos ojos que yo había considerado hermosos en mi vida, la sostenía ella, Bella.

Al parecer estaba demasiado concentrada en su trabajo, porque puso una taza delante mío, luego la llenó con café y después me preguntó si quería crema y azúcar.

-Oh Edward, no te había visto- Dijo luego que yo le dije que no quería azúcar en mi café.

- Si, suelo ser invisible a veces- dije con cierto tono de broma.

-¿y qué haces por aquí?- preguntó mientras ponía crema en mi café.

-Estaba buscando trabajo y no me fue muy bien, así que vine a tomar algo- expuse de manera casual.

-Deberías ir a preguntar donde los Newton, oí que la vacante que dejé libre aun no ha sido ocupada- dijo volteándose para dejar la jarra del café en una repisa junto a las tazas.

-Así que aquí trabajas- dije luego de darle un sorbo a mi bebida caliente, me maldije internamente, me había quemado la lengua.

-Si- dijo ella monótonamente con los codos apoyados en la barra.

-Bueno, iré donde los Newton entonces, ojala resulte- dije para beber con mas precaución mi café.

-Queda a unos pocos minutos de aquí, es una tienda de artículos deportivos- expuso Bella.

-Si lo consigo tendré que ir en la tarde a hablar con Jasper, para arreglar lo de las clases de piano- le confesé mientras revolvía mi café con la pequeña cucharita que ella me había dejado.

-Ojala pases el examen- Dijo ella separándose de mí para ir a atender una mesa en el fondo.

¿Había dicho examen?, sabía que Alice había tenido que bailar antes de inscribirse en la academia, pero eso era para ver en qué nivel la ubicaban, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que los pianistas debían pasar un examen de admisión.

Ella había llegado con una bandeja que contenía tazas y platos sucios, la dejó rápidamente en un mesón en donde un chico las recogió para lavarlas.

-Perdón que te lo pregunte pero ¿hay que pasar un examen?- pregunté curioso.

-Si, ya sabes, para ver en qué nivel te dejan; yo tuve suerte, en Phoenix donde yo vivía antes, mi madre me había inscrito en Ballet, pasé mucho tiempo haciendo de árbol en las presentaciones porque solía caerme, pero aquí me dejaron en un nivel avanzado- dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Un árbol avanzado?- pregunté bromeando.

-Con el tiempo aprendí a no cometer torpezas- dijo volteándose para leer otra de las notitas adhesivas que la señora de edad avanzada había pegado a la pared.

Me fijé que había recogido aquellos cabellos que solían cubrir sus hermosos ojos, los había tomado con el broche que yo le regalé, se veía fantástica.

-Te queda bien- dije cuando ella volteó nuevamente a verme.

Llevó una mano a su cabello y luego se sonrojó con ese exquisito color rosa. –Gracias- murmuró tímida.

No quería irme, tomaba pequeños sorbos de café para que la conversación se hiciera más larga, la afluencia de gente no era mucha así que por consiguiente ella no tenía mucho trabajo, además, podría pedir otro café luego y después otro y luego otro. En momentos como estos, en los que ella está frente a mí con su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillando y su esencia mezclándose con el aroma del café, es cuando mando al diablo mi lado racional. Si conocía al ángel entonces estaría encantado de conocer al demonio. Tenía que admitirlo, era un masoquista, me encantaba sufrir, pero ¿acaso sufrir por amor no es la tortura más dulce?

-¿Me puedes dar otro?- pregunté señalando la taza vacía.

-¿Adicto a la cafeína?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona adornando su rostro.

-Creo que estoy empezando- dije observando como ella preparaba mi café.

-¿Lo quieres igual que el anterior?- preguntó con la jarra de café en sus manos.

Estaba un poco dubitativo, yo no estaba acostumbrado a beber café, la última vez que bebí más de una taza fue en la escuela y me había dado un ataque de risa tan grande que mi profesor me mandó a detención por el resto del día. Al no obtener respuestas ella tomó la decisión por mí, le puso un poco de vainilla, canela y otros ingredientes que no reconocí a mi café con crema para acercar la taza hacia mí.

Le dí una probada con mucho cuidado de no quemarme la lengua nuevamente, realmente sabia delicioso, tenía un sabor suave y cálido sin contar con el envolvente aroma que despedía, por un momento tuve la rara idea de comparar la sensación enigmática que me provocaba beber su café con lo que se debiera sentir besar sus labios. Seguramente no se sentiría como un beso convencional, debería ser tomo tocar las estrellas, como estar en otro mundo.

-¿Tan malo está?- preguntó ella malinterpretando el gesto de placer que hice con la cara al probar aquella variedad de café.

-No, no es eso, sabe realmente delicioso, es…como decirlo, único- dije al fin entre atropelladas palabras.

-Recuérdame venir aquí más a menudo- le dije tomando un sorbo de mi taza.

Ella solo sonrió, ¡diablos como iba a extrañarla cuando se fuera!

-Bella querida, te pago para que sirvas la comida, no para que coquetees con los clientes- dijo la señora que había tomado mi orden.

-Discúlpame, no quería meterte en problemas- le dije agarrando su mano y sintiendo nuevamente esta extraña corriente eléctrica que fluía entre nosotros al menor contacto.

-No te preocupes, debe estar celosa, nadie habla con ella- dijo sonriéndome y soltándose de mí agarre para ir a atender otra mesa.

Ante la mirada intimidante de aquella señora no tuve más opción que beber ese "elixir de los dioses" de un sorbo, pagar la cuenta y salir de ahí; después de todo, no quería causarle problemas y aparte de ser esa "distracción" convertirme además en un molestoso cliente acosador.

Me fui de ahí mas despierto que como entré, le pregunté a un transeúnte en donde quedaba ese local de artículos deportivos y después de seguir sus indicaciones dí finalmente con el lugar, luego de una rápida entrevista con los dueños del lugar, unas miradas de desagrado del hijo de ellos y las constantes exclamaciones de la Señora Newton dando gracias a que fuera un chico, me dieron el trabajo, empezaría la próxima semana ya que su hijo estaba castigado por el comportamiento inadecuado que había tenido con las tres últimas chicas que habían trabajado allí y debía hacerse cargo el solo de todo el que hacer del local; sabia que Bella era una de ellas, si averiguaba que es lo que hizo ese imbécil para que ella renunciara…le partiría la cara.

Entre ir a dejar a Alice a su escuela, Recorrer todo Port Ángeles en busca de un trabajo, beber los mejores cafés que había probado en mi vida y conseguir el empleo se me había hecho tarde. Debía ir a hablar con Jasper para arreglar lo de los horarios de mis clases y lo del "temido" examen de admisión.

Caminé hasta mi Volvo y apenas me subí encendí la radio, Alice había dejado un Cd puesto, comencé a escuchar la canción y no sé por qué extraña razón me sentí identificado con la letra.

_Mantenme chico,_

_Nueva York es una jungla que los amantes desearon._

_Enfrentándose al compañero de cuchillo_

_Sequé el sudor de mi cara._

_En verano,_

_Yo temo querer perder el juicio._

_Pero ella siempre está evitando enamorarse,_

_Si, le debe la vida a un asunto privado._

_Ella siempre está evitando enamorarse,_

_Si, le debe la vida a un asunto privado.*_

Manejé un rato por las calles antes de ver su inconfundible silueta, conduje hasta ella lo más rápido que pude, bajé la ventanilla del coche cuando ya estuve cerca.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunté; ella me sonrió y caminó hasta el asiento del copiloto.

* * *

* canción: Private affair - The virgins


	9. Planes

Capítulo nueve: Planes.

(Edward P.O.V.)

-Gracias, si llego tarde mi profesora me mata- dijo Bella mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

-Entonces creo que deberé exceder los límites de velocidad para que la señorita llegue temprano- dije haciendo rugir el motor de mi coche.

-¿Acaso estas loco?, prefiero llegar tarde y que me cuelguen de los pies en vez de estar en un coche con un tipo que conduce como un enfermo- dijo causando que yo riera.

-Mi padre es policía- indicó ella justificando su "aprecio" por las reglas.

No dije nada ante su comentario, decidí bajar la velocidad, después de todo no quería parecer un loco ante ella, noté como se movía nerviosa en el asiento del copiloto, trataba de distraerse mirando por la ventana pero su nerviosismo o incomodidad saltaba a la vista.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunté – Ya bajé la velocidad- dije esperando a que ella dijera algo.

"_En verano_

_Yo temo querer perder el juicio_

_Pero ella siempre está evitando enamorarse_

_Si, le debe la vida a un asunto privado_

_Ella siempre está evitando enamorarse_

_Si, le debe la vida a un asunto privado"._

Hubo un incomodo silencio que fue llenado por la música del Cd de Alice, pensé en detener el coche, quizás con mi leve sobrepaso a los límites de velocidad había conseguido fastidiarla y ahora se debería estar debatiendo entre seguir en el coche para llegar temprano a sus clases o mandarme al diablo.

-¿Podrías cambiar la música?- preguntó mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta?- pregunté yo.

-Alice la canta todo el tiempo, ya me tiene mareada- dijo con molestia.

"_Ella presionó mis labios, ella dijo esto no durará mucho._

_Pero ella siempre está evitando enamorarse_

_Si, le debe la vida a un asunto privado_

_Ella siempre está evitando enamorarse_

_Si, le debe la vida a un asunto privado"._

Iba con ambas manos ocupadas manejando mi Volvo, ella seguía nerviosa, había empezado a morderse las uñas.

-Cámbiala tú- le dije e inmediatamente ella presionó el botón para sacar el Cd y sintonizó una estación de música clásica en la radio.

No hablamos en todo el camino, pero por lo menos ella había dejado de comportarse de esa manera tan extraña, nunca antes había visto a una persona que reaccionara así por una simple canción, pero de simple no tenía nada, ella después de todo se sentía identificada con la letra, ella estaba evitando enamorarse, y yo no se lo estaba haciendo fácil.

Cuando estacioné el coche ella tenía serios problemas para bajarse, aun no podía creer como aquella chica que flotaba cada vez que bailaba podía no ser capaz de coordinar brazos y piernas para abrir una puerta y bajarse.

Le detuve la puerta mientras se bajaba y la cerré mientras entraba corriendo a toda velocidad a la academia. Cuando estuvo dentro, Jasper le lanzó un manojo de llaves y ella corrió escaleras arriba.

-Tu profesora llamo y dijo que viene en camino- le gritó Jasper mientras subía.

-¿Y por qué tanto apuro?- le pregunté al rubio ante el extraño comportamiento de Bella.

-Porque si llega tarde tendrá que quedarse una hora más haciendo pasos estúpidos y no podrá relajarse con una de sus practicar ultra secretas que nadie puede ver porque a la princesita de cristal le da vergüenza- Explicó Jasper mientras revisaba una partitura.

-Necesito pedirte un favor- dije para llamar su atención .

El rubio alzó una ceja y dejó su partitura de lado para escucharme.

-Quiero inscribirme a clases de piano, ¿me ayudarás?- le dije esperando a que el chico me hiciera fácil el famoso examen de admisión.

-Muy bien, si quieres te puedo explicar la organización de tus clases, podemos elegir un horario y le ponemos fecha a tu examen- dijo Jasper conduciéndome a la oficina de sus padres.

Ahí estaba su hermana Rosalie recitando notas musicales con una entonación perfecta mientras movía su brazo derecho como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta.

-Como pianista tendrás clases cuatro veces a la semana, cada clase durará dos horas. Tus clases serán Teoría y solfeo, técnica e interpretación- dijo Jasper mientras leía un programa de estudios que había sacado de uno de los cajones del escritorio de sus padres.

-Teoría y solfeo se divide en dos clases- dijo Rosalie dejando de lado su estudio.

Generalmente esas clases son los lunes, te recomiendo que empieces a cantar más seguido, un solfeo cantado entra en el examen y no querrás quedar con los más pequeños- dijo la rubia burlonamente.

-Hay un cupo disponible si quieres tomar tus clases en la mañana- dijo Jasper mostrándome el papel en donde salía el día, la hora y la sala de cada clase.

Había un listado de todos los alumnos y un número al lado, vi que Alice y tres chicas mas tenían asignado el numero 2, le di vuelta a la hoja para encontrarme con una serie de recuadros que correspondían a sus clases, la hora de cada una y la sala. Di nuevamente vuelta a la página y vi que Isabella Swan tenía asignado el numero 4, busqué su horario, solo tenía una clase que se extendía por tres horas, el resto de los días tenía asignada aquella sala a la misma hora para practicar.

-¿Ya viste tu horario?- me preguntó Jasper y yo negué con la cabeza, me había preocupado más en memorizar el itinerario diario de ella que ver cuando me correspondían mis clases, no podía ir junto con ella por las tardes; cuando yo estuviera en clases ella estaría trabajando, y cuando ella estuviera en aquella sala yo ya no estaría cerca; no podría coincidir con Bella.

Había una pequeña cosa que me esperanzaba, mis clases durarían solo dos horas, tendría un tiempo en la mañana para pasar casualmente por la cafetería en la que ella trabaja, podría verla de todos modos, después de todo, ya me había hecho adicto a la cafeína.

-¿Y bien?, ¿todo en orden?- pregunto Jasper.

-Si, todo bien- respondí.

-Perfecto, entonces podemos dejar tu examen mara mañana o el miércoles- dijo el rubio revisando un calendario con algunas anotaciones.

-¿Mañana?- pregunté yo con un poco de miedo.

-Si tienes prisa puede ser hoy, mi padre está en el quinto piso, puedes subir y pedirle que te haga una prueba ahora- expuso Jasper.

-Si tanto terror le tienes a ese examen yo subiré contigo, verás que no es tan difícil después de todo- dijo Rosalie tomándome del brazo y sacándome de la oficina de sus padres para llevarme escaleras arriba.

Rosalie me llevó a la misma sala en donde le habían organizado una improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños a Bella, no me había fijado que allí tenían un piano y una serie de instrumentos de cuerda, supuse que los chicos debieron guardarlos cuando hicieron el desorden de los globos, el confeti y los sombreros ridículos.

-Papá, él es Edward Cullen, viene por su examen de admisión- dijo Rosalie al señor rubio que escribía notas musicales en un pentagrama.

-Rose, recuerda que aquí soy el profesor Hale- la reprendió suavemente su padre.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó ese detalle- dijo la rubia para luego salir de la sala en donde me había dejado.

Estaba demasiado nervioso, si bien tocando piano era bueno, no sabía cómo sería cantando, ni siquiera sabía que tendría que cantar, ¿Cómo podría ayudarme en mi formación musical cantar notas?

-Un Cullen- murmuró -tu hermana pasó el examen sin problemas, veamos que tan bien lo haces tú- dijo el señor Hale indicándome el piano que se encontraba en una esquina.

Me senté en el banquillo, mis manos sudaban producto de los nervios, el señor Hale puso delante mío una partitura; cuando le di un vistazo pensé que quizás me estaba jugando una broma. Era una de esas canciones para niños pequeños, una demasiado fácil. Comencé tocar mientras el señor Hale me miraba con atención, cuando terminé me volteé hacia él para recibir su opinión.

-¿Sabes algo Edward?- dijo paseándose por la sala.

-Una vez llegó aquí una alumna con tus mismos problemas, se le pidió que hiciera algo extremadamente fácil y nos dimos cuenta que era pésima, no tenia técnica, era demasiado torpe y poco elegante- expuso el hombre mientras seguía paseándose.

-Tu espalda no está recta, tus manos no están bien puestas, no respetas el tiempo ni las alteraciones de la partitura por lo que deduzco que no sabes teoría y mucho menos podrías cantar, y el canto es clave para la afinación; y agradece que tocas piano, no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería tu afinación si fueras violinista- dijo el señor Hale derrumbando mi ánimo.

-Puedo mejorar- dije esperando a que ese señor me diera una nueva oportunidad.

-No te lo niego muchacho, aquella chica de la que te hablé es la mejor alumna que tenemos acá y será la primera estudiante de esta academia en entrar a una prestigiosa escuela de artes en Londres. Si ella pudo, tu también- señaló el señor Hale.

-Empiezas el próximo lunes, mientras tanto pídele a Jasper que te entregue tu horario, puedes utilizar esta semana para practicar- indicó el hombre rubio abriendo la puerta como indirecta para que desapareciera del lugar.

No le dije nada, solo bajé las escaleras derrotado, amaba la música más que a nada, amaba el piano tanto como la amaba a ella, ¿acaso no tenía talento?, ese hombre me había puesto esa partitura no para ver si yo sabía producir sonidos con el piano, si no para ver mi postura, y mi nivel de conocimiento en cuanto a la teoría. Ella era pésima y ahora es la mejor, si ella puede, yo también. Me propuse a mi mismo superar ese fatídico incidente del examen, esta semana practicaría en las mañanas y en la tarde si fuera necesario; aunque me costara sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Los hermanos Hale me esperaban sentados en la escalera en el segundo piso, Jasper traía un papel que supuse seria mi horario; Rosalie traía una carpeta que me extendió apenas me vio. –Te ayudaremos- dijeron al unisonó.

Me pasé lo que quedaba de la tarde encerrado en una sala de piano junto a Jasper y Rosalie; toqué cada una de las partituras que la rubia había puesto en la carpeta con la ayuda de un metrónomo para no apresurarme en los tiempos. Al final de la jornada por lo menos había logrado tocar siguiendo un ritmo regular, un avance mínimo, pero era algo.

-Mañana traeré a Emmett; estudió aquí canto lirico hace algún tiempo, el podrá ayudarte en esa parte- dijo Rosalie ganándose el gruñido de su hermano.

- Es un tonto grande y musculoso, no sé en que podría ayudar- musitó Jasper.

-Ese tonto grande y musculoso es mi novio, y tiene buenos pulmones- contrarrestó Rosalie.

-Jasper, ¿Qué harás el día que te enamores de una chica menor que tú que tenga un hermano maniático y celosamente sobre protector?- le preguntó Rose a su hermano harta de su comportamiento.

Jasper iba a responderle pero calló su boca cuando Bella había llegado hasta él para devolverle el manojo de llaves.

-¿Y qué tal las clases?- le preguntó Rose a Bella.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre, aun no tengo canción para bailar- dijo Bella tranquilamente.

-Se está oscureciendo, ¿Trajiste tu camioneta?- preguntó la rubia.

-Esa camioneta dejo de funcionar a principios de año, además prefiero caminar, así me ejercito un poco- respondió Bella.

-Yo puedo llevarte- dije apresuradamente. –Es decir, ya sabes los peligros que existen para una chica que va sola por la calle cuando esta oscuro- agregué.

-Si Bella, que Edward te lleve, es más seguro para ti y así aprovechas de levantarle el ánimo, su examen no fue de los mejores- dijo Jasper poniéndome en evidencia.

Bella soltó una carcajada, parecía estar ahogándose de la risa, ¿acaso se reía de mi?, ¿ella la talentosa y yo el ridículo que pensó en ser pianista?

-No te lo tomes a mal Edward, pero me da risa saber que no soy la única a la que le fue mal en un examen tan fácil- dijo entre risotadas.

La miré con desconcierto, se reía tanto que incluso de tambaleó y aferró sus brazos en mi cuello para seguir riéndose en mi hombro.

-Te dije que era una arbusto avanzado, pero arbusto al fin y al cabo. Me tomó mucho tiempo lograr que me pusieran más adelante en el los certámenes, aun recuerdo cuando le pedía ayuda a Alice- dijo Bella más tranquila y con las mejillas rojas como manzanas.

-Con perseverancia todo se puede Edward- indicó ella devolviéndome la esperanza.

* * *

**hola!!!!!!!!, disculpen la tardanza pero la universidad no me ha dejado tiempo para publicar.**

me muero de ganas de subir el cap 10 (hay besito XD)

dejen reviews y actualizaré mas rapido

bye!


	10. Besarte

Capitulo diez: Besarte.

(Edward P.O.V.)

Esta vez conduje con una velocidad normal, principalmente porque mientras estuve practicando afuera había llovido y con el frio que luego cayó sobre el pueblo el pavimento era una verdadera pista de patinaje. No quería sufrir un accidente, y menos junto a ella.

-Así que… ¿de qué se trataba tu examen?- dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio que había entre nosotros.

-Me hicieron tocar una partitura para bebes- dije apenado.

-La practica hace al maestro- indicó Bella.

-Lo dice la voz de la experiencia, la bailarina a la que le sangran los pies y sin embargo baila como un ángel- dije con cierto tono de sarcasmo en mi voz.

-No te sientas mal Edward, lo peor es echarse a morir, debes salir adelante- dijo ella trayendo esa lucecita de esperanza.

Aun con mi velocidad de tortuga habíamos llegado temprano a su casa, en su jardín estaba esa camioneta de la que hablaba Rosalie y estacionado a su lado, un coche policial.

-Creo que ya debo irme, mi papá ya llegó- dijo Bella tratando de bajarse del coche con dificultad.

Me apresuré a abrirle la puerta, ya conocía su "destreza" en cuanto a bajarse de coches se refería.

-¿estarás bien?- me pregunto y yo asentí tontamente con la cabeza.

-Adiós Edward- dijo para luego besar mi mejilla y prácticamente correr hasta su casa.

Me quedé parado como un idiota con una mano en la mejilla que ella había besado, por lo menos ya sabía lo que se sentía tener la piel en contacto con sus labios, era un endemoniado y placentero fuego que quemaba pero no hería, era la sensación más dulce y hermosa que hubiera experimentado en mi vida.

Decidí dejar de comportarme como un payaso y meterme en el coche para ir hasta mi casa, quizás le alegraría a mis padres saber que después de todo no soy un prodigio del piano, por lo menos así me dejarían seguir tranquilo con mi secreta pasión…por el piano, ¡claro!

Las horas pasaban lentamente trayendo consigo un hermoso día de sol, pero como en Forks siempre abunda el mal clima no era sorpresa para mí que una alta presión fría hubiera querido hacer acto de presencia en este pueblo tan especial.

Me encontré con Emmett en la academia de los Hale, no me imaginaba como "el osito de Rosalie" podría ayudarme a mejorar, según sabia Emmett se había inscrito a canto solo para ser el compañero de la rubia, él se había enamorado de ella en su último año en el instituto, cuando por culpa de una apuesta que hizo con sus amigos tuvo que entrar al baño de mujeres. Fue ahí donde él la escuchó cantar y quedo hechizado de su voz así como un marinero se hechiza con una sirena.

-ok Eddie, sé que estas desesperado por el humillante examen que diste, así que te ayudaré pero con una condición- dijo Emmett una vez que estuvimos dentro de una de las salas de canto.

Primero me llamaba Eddie, luego me recordaba aquella deprimente situación y luego me ponía condiciones, ¿Qué clase se amigo era este?

-Está bien, lo que tú quieras- dije cansado.

-Tienes que impedir que Jasper vaya con Rose y conmigo a nuestro paseo a La Push- dijo el grandote sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-si si si, ahora dime, ¿para qué me sirve cantar si yo estudio piano?- pregunté esperando una respuesta coherente de Emmett quien se había dedicado a bromear la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Cantar ayuda a tu afinación, es un ejercicio que haces para memorizar mejor el sonido de cada nota, verás que si cantas primero una partitura te haces una idea mejor de cómo sonaría en tu instrumento- explicó Emmett poniendo en un pequeño atril una de esas partituras de estudio.

Estuve toda la mañana y parte de la tarde nombrando cada nota musical con su respectivo ritmo y entonación, ya me sabía de memoria cada nota de esa partitura de tantas veces que la había leído; Rosalie había venido en mi rescate, se llevó a su "osito" y me dejó solo para que practicara un rato en el piano antes de irme.

A pesar de no haber almorzado no sentía hambre, sentía más bien una especie de euforia al haber hecho algo bien, miré mi reloj de bolsillo, eran las cuatro de la tarde; tomé la misma partitura que había estado cantando y la puse frente a mí para tocarla en el piano, me sorprendió que las palabras de Emmett fueran ciertas, mi cerebro ya sabía como sonaría, mi mente se había encargado de hacerme más fácil el trabajo. Toqué con más entusiasmo y decidí accionar el metrónomo que había sobre el piano, lo puse a una velocidad mayor de lo que la partitura estipulaba, toque hasta que mis tendones se quejaron del dolor, pero estaba tan feliz, me estaba perfeccionando.

-No eres un arbusto después de todo- dijo una voz femenina que para mí era inconfundible.

Voltee a verla, ella llevaba un vestido negro ajustado extremadamente corto y de mangas largas, sus piernas se encontraban cubiertas por unas pantimedias blancas y sus pies ocultos en sus zapatillas de Ballet.

-¿Y tú no deberías estar practicando?- le pregunté.

Ella liberó su cabello dejando que este se esparciera por sus hombros. –Estaba practicando en el auditorio hasta que las más pequeñas fueron a ensayar con su profesora y los sombreros ridículos- dijo ella acercándose a mí.

-y cuando iba subiendo no pude contener la tentación de venir a verificar por mi misma si era Beethoven quien tocaba o algún alumno con exceso de talento- agregó ella haciéndome sonrojar. Se suponía que la que se sonrojaba era ella ¡no yo!

-Me duelen las manos- dije levantándome del banquillo.

Bella se acercó más a mí, recogió mis manos con las suyas como si fueran de cristal, con sus pulgares comenzó a masajear el centro de la palma de mis manos, ya no era un simple hormigueo, tampoco un agradable fuego, era una corriente eléctrica que me recorría de pies a cabeza y me hacia alucinar con sus labios.

-¿Mejor?- dijo ella soltando mis manos y sacándome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Si- dije haciéndome quedar como un idiota.

-Creo que iré a practicar arriba, ojala encuentre alguna sala vacía- dijo alejándose de mí y caminando hasta la puerta.

-Ya tuve mucho de piano por hoy, ¿te molesta si te acompaño?- le pregunté temiendo ante una negativa. Ella solo me sonrió, siempre sonreía, me manejaba como un títere, y yo iba hacia ella hipnotizado como cuando una polilla se acerca a la luz.

Subí las escaleras siguiéndola de cerca, mis manos no dolían ahora pero parecía que el ardor estaba concentrado en mis antebrazos, hice una nota mental, cuando llegara a mi casa le pediría a mi padre un anti inflamatorio.

Bella caminó sobre sus talones hasta el pequeño equipo de música, puso la misma canción con la que yo había visto su práctica por primera vez. Ella alzó su brazo y luego volteó a verme.

-¿Qué tan alto puedes levantar tus brazos Edward?- preguntó con el suyo aun alzado.

No entendí su pregunta, ella caminó hacia mí, tomó mis codos y alzo mis brazos, luego levanto el suyo y tomó mi mano.

-Debo practicar mis giros- dijo al ver mi mirada desconcertada.

Mantuve alzado el brazo con el que tenia sujeta su mano, alejé mi cuerpo de ella un poco para darle espacio, ella hacia sus giros a la perfección, cuando ya llevaba unos quince sus ojos hermosos hicieron contacto con los míos, noté como se sonrojaba y soltó mi mano sin previo aviso.

La música había cambiado y ella había caminado hacia el extremo de la sala para aprovechar el espacio y hacer sus giros perfectos sin ayuda, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados producto de la concentración y yo por mi parte tenía los pies pegados al suelo. Ella en uno de sus giros chocó conmigo y no pude evitar tomarla de la cintura para prevenir su caída. Estuve más tiempo del debido contemplando su rostro, sus suaves labios, sus pestañas, sus ojos.

La introducción musical había terminado, había comenzado la canción y ella tenía sus manos en mis hombros; sin pensarlo hice mi sueño realidad, deje de fantasear que bailaba con ella y lo hice. Y por supuesto ella era magnifica, parecía una mariposa flotando sobre una flor.

Estaba bailando con ella, a veces su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío, a veces ella parecía intentar alejarse de mi haciendo uno que otro paso extraño, pero siempre estaba su mano atrapada en la mía, no iba a soltarla tan fácil.

La obligué a girar en mis brazos, mis manos estaban ubicadas en su espalda tan pequeña mientras que las de ellas estaban sobre mi pecho y empezaban a subir sigilosas hasta mi cuello y a mis cabellos.

Dejé a la timidez esperándome afuera, una de mis manos recorrió ese camino lleno de curvas que iba desde su plano estomago hasta su cuello, acaricié sus labios entreabiertos con mi pulgar, era demasiada tentación para mi, muchos factores me gritaban que la besara en vez de seguir perdiendo el tiempo torturándome.

Pero ahí estaba yo, el gran Edward Cullen, el intocable, completamente atrapado en la belleza subliminal de aquella diosa. Ella besó mi pulgar, sabía lo que yo tramaba, quité algunos cabellos de su rostro sonrojado y me fui acercando a ella lentamente hasta el punto de poder sentir entre sus pequeños jadeos el calor de su aliento.

Presione mis labios en los de ella que parecían no rechazarme, me separé lentamente de ella algo atontado. Bella me miraba con una ceja alzada, pensé en miles de excusas para poder justificar mi comportamiento, aun tenía mis manos sujetando su rostro. Ya había cometido la osadía de probar sus labios ¿Qué tanto podía empeorar la situación dando otra probadita?, ¿y si esta probadita no era tan inocente?

Volví a besar sus labios, pero esta vez reuní todas las ganas que había tenido de besarla desde que la conocí, era como estar en el paraíso sentir como sus cálidos labios envolvían los míos, como ella sutilmente me daba permiso para profundizar el beso, como mi hambre por su boca la iba devorando poco a poco. Bella dejó de lado mi cabello, me agarró del cuello de mi camisa y me acercó más a ella, esta chica era demoniaca de verdad, mis manos se movían desesperadas entre su cintura y su espalda en un afán de acortar cada dolorosa distancia entre nuestros cuerpos.

Ella se separó de mi y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, sus labios estaba ligeramente hinchados, sus brazos aun enrollados en mi cuello, levantó la mirada y creí ver en sus ojos como suplicaba por más de lo mismo ¿y quién era yo para negárselo?

Con cada beso iba ganando experiencia con esta muchacha, había descubierto que si ponía mis manos en sus caderas ella iba a arquear su espalda y por consiguiente iba a quedar más cerca de mí.

Sabía que esto no iba a durar mucho por la manera en la que ella me besaba, eran besos con sabor a urgencia, ahora era ella quien pedía permiso para hacer más profundo el beso, jugaba con mis cabellos y se sentía malditamente bien; tanto placer en un simple beso debería estar prohibido. Ya no me queda aire, con cuidado me separé de su boca de ensueño y tracé un pequeño camino de besos alrededor de su cuello, reí al escucharla gemir mi nombre.

Quería atrapar nuevamente sus labios con los míos pero me detuve al probar en su rostro una gotita de líquido salado.

Bella logró soltarse de mis brazos y caminó hacia la barra adyacente a la pared de espejos, apoyó ambas manos ahí y levantó su mirara para encontrar la mía en el reflejo; limpió rápidamente sus lagrimas y volvió a bajar su mirada.

Caminé hacia ella y puse mis manos en sus hombros, ella tembló ligeramente, dio un largo suspiro y dio media vuelta.

-Esto no está bien- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-No está bien, esta maravilloso- expresé con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro.

-¿Acaso no entiendes?- preguntó un tanto alterada.

-¿Entender qué?- pregunté extrañado.

-No vuelvas a besarme, no vuelvas a tocarme, no vuelvas a buscarme, a seguirme, a mirarme, simplemente no vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo alzando la voz y dejándome más confundido que nunca.


	11. Un instante de dolor que luego me

Capitulo once: Un instante de dolor que luego me agradecerás.

(Bella P.O.V)

Ese beso, ¿Qué haría yo después de ese beso?, muchas opciones se barajaban en mi mente, por un lado podría rogarle que me acompañara a Londres, por otro lado, ambos podríamos sufrir la distancia del otro luego de haber pasado el mejor tiempo de nuestras vidas, y por último, decirle que no me importa, que no siento nada por él, para que así ninguno de los dos deba sufrir más de la cuenta.

El sabor de sus labios era condenadamente bueno, su aroma totalmente eclipsante, la manera en que sus manos encajaban en mi cintura era alucinante. No podía pensar con claridad y obviamente había olvidado cuales eran los pasos básicos para respirar; él pareció darse cuenta de mi carencia de aire por lo que dejó mis labios de lado y se dirigió a mi cuello como cual vampiro se dirige a la fuente de su alimento.

Iba a decirle que parara pero solo un tonto gemido salió de mi boca, había vuelto a repasar mis opciones y ya había desechado una; yo no iba a soportar tenerlo al otro lado del Atlántico si seguía probando de este elixir prohibido. Eran dos opciones; Londres para ambos o distancia total.

Un recuerdo inundó mi mente, la señora Cullen siempre tan orgullosa de su hijo, el señor Cullen esperando que él algún día fuera un médico, y por último la pequeña Alice, quien había sufrido la desdicha de tener lejos a su hermano, quien irradiaba felicidad ahora que tenia a Edward para aconsejarla y protegerla, ahora que tenía el ejemplo que había seguido toda su niñez. No podía arrebatarles a los Cullen ese integrante tan especial. Yo no tenía hermanos, mis padres estaban divorciados, no sabía lo que era ese "calor de familia", pero si sabía que yo no era nadie para privar a Edward de eso. Me dolía admitirlo, me había dolido darme cuenta que me había enamorado como una boba de alguien a quien no podría tener, y lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo infeliz a él y a su familia.

Una lagrima traidora rodó por mi mejilla y él se dio cuenta; rápidamente me deshice de su agarre y caminé hacia la barra de metal para esconder el dolor de mi rostro y me di cuenta que era inútil, él podía verme por el reflejo del espejo, limpié mis lagrimas lo más rápido que pude y volví a mirar el suelo tratando de esconder mi sombría mirada.

Sentí el calor de sus manos sobre mis hombros, respiré una buena dosis de aire antes de enfrentarlo y "despedirme" de él para siempre.

-Esto no está bien- dije con la voz a punto de quebrárseme.

-No está bien, esta maravilloso- dijo él deslumbrándome con su sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no entiendes?- pregunté a punto de volver a llorar.

-¿Entender qué?- me respondió él con otra pregunta.

-No vuelvas a besarme, no vuelvas a tocarme, no vuelvas a buscarme, a seguirme, a mirarme, simplemente no vuelvas a hacerlo- dije casi gritando, debía ser así.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó él extrañado, me maldije internamente por dirigir mi vista hacia sus ojos que brillaban como dos esmeraldas.

No sabía qué respuesta coherente darle, si le decía mis verdaderos motivos era seguro que me consideraría una tonta, si le decía que lo amaba con cada fibra de mi ser él no dudaría en seguirme y yo no podría con la culpa de sentirme la causante de haber apartado a Edward de su familia. Porque lo amaba y porque quería que él fuera feliz es que iba a decir la peor de las blasfemias.

Después de todo, yo soy una bailarina de Ballet, y nosotras las bailarinas somos expertas actrices que transmitimos emociones a través del baile. Después de todo, yo sería capaz de mentirle.

-Porque tú no me interesas- dije tratando de ocultar ese dolor en mi corazón.

Edward solo se limitó a mirarme como si yo estuviera delirando, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensé.

-¿Y ese beso?, ¿significó algo para ti?- preguntó inquisitivo.

No podía decirle _"si amor mío, significó todo para mi, olvida lo que te dije y bésame nuevamente"_. Pensé muy bien mis palabras, sería solo un instante de dolor que luego me agradecería.

-Mírate, mírame; eres un pianista fracasado que es bien parecido, eres solo el niño bonito que llegó de Nueva York a este pueblucho insignificante y yo la típica chica que no ha besado a nadie en mucho tiempo, era ahora o nunca, sería una tonta si no hubiera aprovechado bien la oportunidad- dije hundiendo mas la daga imaginaria en mi corazón. Después de esto yo no tendría perdón, después de esto ya no habrá marcha atrás.

-¿Soy solo eso para ti?, ¿un fracasado con una cara bonita?- dijo enfrentando mis palabras.

-Debí suponerlo, la gran Isabella Swan, la prodigio del Ballet no puede ser vista de la mano de un novato, la señorita no se puede rebajar a estar con alguien como yo- señaló Edward.

Por un lado era una buena señal que se lo tomara de esa forma, por su propio bien, Edward Cullen debía alejarse de mí.

-Entonces eso es todo, y discúlpeme señorita Swan por hacerla perder su tiempo con un perdedor como yo- dijo para luego salir azotando la puerta.

Ya no podía actuar más, me desplomé en el piso y traté de juntar las piezas de mi roto corazón, lo había humillado, lo había herido, ya no tenía nada que lamentar, si yo ahora sufría era total y absolutamente culpa mía.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de bailar, me quedé tirada sobre el piso como una muñeca de trapo que ha sido olvidada por su dueña, me quedé destruida dejándome llevar por las lágrimas y el recuerdo del sabor de su boca.

Escuché como la sublime melodía de un piano se hacía presente tenuemente en la sala de Ballet. Era él, estaba segura de eso, y también estaba segura que tenía que irme, desaparecer de ahí, no podía seguir llorando en el piso, por lo menos en mi casa no me arriesgaba a que alguien me encontrara desecha y quebrada como una figurita de cristal.

Reuní todas la fuerzas que me quedaban para levantarme e ir hacia los vestidores en donde había dejado mi ropa, caminé sobre mis talones la corta distancia que había entre la sala y mi destino, no me molesté en quitarme mi vestido, solo me puse mis zapatillas normales sin importarme si mis pies sangraban o no, luego me puse mi abrigo largo que parecía cubrirme bastante y corrí por las escaleras para salir a la fría calle rumbo a mi casa.


	12. ¿Salir adelante?

Capitulo doce: ¿Salir adelante?

(Bella P.O.V)

Caminé lentamente por las calles vacías de Forks, no tenia deseos de llegar a mi casa y explicar a mi padre la razón de mis ojos hinchados. Mis pies estaban congelados, mi nariz demasiado fría, mis manos eran dos témpanos de hielo, pero aun así ni el frio ni el cansancio podían hacerme olvidar el dolor que sentía en mi alma y en mi corazón, y tampoco me hacían olvidar la pesada mochila de la culpa que acarreaba en mi espalda. Él estaba sufriendo, por mi.

Llegué a mi casa y me sorprendió ver otra camioneta estacionada junto a la mía, lo menos que quería eran visitas, necesitaba entrar urgente a la ducha y dejar que el agua caliente enjuagara mis lágrimas.

Cuando entré vi a mi padre sentado en el sillón viendo televisión junto a su amigo Billy Black y al hijo de este, Jacob.

Jacob era un año menor que yo, pero mucho más alto y parecía como de veinticinco años; éramos buenos amigos y él era una de las razones por las cuales no quería echarme a llorar en mi casa, era mi mejor amigo, no quería preocuparlo por cosas que yo misma había provocado.

Fui a la cocina por un poco de leche tibia para relajarme, cuando estaba viendo el vaso de leche girar en el microondas Jacob me asustó haciéndome pegar un respingo que casi me deja pegada al techo.

-¿Y qué cuentas de nuevo Bella?- preguntó en su tono casual.

-Nada- dije sin entusiasmo, -¿y tú?- le pregunté casi por rutina.

-El próximo sábado haremos una fogata en la playa desde el crepúsculo hasta la media noche, ¿quieres ir?- dijo Jacob con entusiasmo.

-El domingo debo ir a la academia temprano, mi profesora prometió mostrarme la canción que eligió para bailar en el certamen de invierno- dije esperando que mi excusa me librara de ir y poner mi mejor cara sonriente frente a los chicos de La Push.

-Bella, te has estado esforzando mucho. ¿No puedes ir y quedarte hasta las diez?, necesitas un poco de distracción o sino colapsarás- indicó Jacob.

Yo no le respondí, saqué mi vaso de leche del microondas para darle un sorbo y esperé a que Jacob desistiera de su idea.

-Si no vas por tu cuenta no me quedará más remedio que secuestrarte, estaré aquí el sábado a las seis- dijo Jake dejándome sola en la cocina sin otra opción que asistir a la fogata de La Push por mi propia cuenta, después de todo quizás lograría distraerme y olvidarme por un segundo de aquellos ojos cautivadores.

--

(Edward P.O.V)

Ella era mi todo, mi amor, mi ilusión, absolutamente todo. Le había ofrecido mi alma en bandeja pero ella no quería a un perdedor fracasado como yo, ella necesitaba a su lado a un chico talentoso y virtuoso como ella.

Tenía dos vocecillas gritándome en la cabeza, una me decía que me arrastrara a más no poder, que le rogara por un poco de su amor, por una mirada, una sonrisa, una palabra. Y por otro lado la otra me decía que no me humillara, si quería a un chico con talento era exactamente eso lo que le iba a dar, iba a practicar como nunca, me transformaría en el mejor pianista solo para que cuando llegara el momento en el que ella viniera pidiendo un poco de cariño, yo pudiera negarme así como lo hizo ella.

Había azotado las teclas del piano con tal fuerza que me dolían los tendones de ambas manos y por supuesto Bella ya no estaba para darme ese masaje que solo un ángel como ella podía dar. Salí de la sala de ensayos y mientras bajaba las escaleras pude escuchar los bien estructurados acordes de una guitarra.

Prácticamente echado sobre un sofá que había en el vestíbulo estaba Jasper tocando una melodía improvisada, cuando lo vi me acordé del trato al que había llegado con Emmett, no se me ocurría alguna manera de impedir que el rubio hiciera de perro guardián de su hermana en aquel viaje.

Jasper al notar mi presencia dejó de tocar y se incorporó en el sofá, el muchacho se veía totalmente abatido y yo creía saber por qué.

-No sé qué hacer con ella- dijo Jasper con voz cansada.

-No hagas nada- le dije esperando que desistiera de su idea de ir a espiar a su hermana

-Tu también tienes una hermana Edward, ¿Qué harías si un día ella empieza a salir con un chico mayor que ella?- Acotó Jasper.

-Eso depende de ella y del muchacho, yo confió ciegamente en Alice, sé que ella no haría nada imprudente y por lo mismo confiaría en sus elecciones- indiqué esperando que con eso el rubio se calmara.

-No quiero dejarla sola con "su osito"- Dijo Jasper haciendo un movimiento de manos en lo del "osito".

-Acompáñame Edward, y dile a Alice que venga también, sería como un paseo de grupo, ellos podrán estar juntos y yo no tendré dejarla sola ni parecer patético al vigilarla- dijo Jasper desesperado.

Yo no estaba de ánimos para salir, pretendía quedarme en mi casa escuchando un poco de música o viendo televisión en la sala mientras escuchaba la misma discusión que siempre tenían mis padres sobre la comida nutritiva o las flores del comedor.

Últimamente todo me daba envidia, Rosalie y Emmett disfrutarían de su puesta de sol en la playa, Alice tendría su oportunidad con Jasper, papá y mamá culminarían su discusión con algún momento cursi en un restaurant italiano; mientras que yo, como siempre estaría solo, ya había comprendido porque nunca me había fijado en una chica antes. Porque tengo un gusto pésimo, porque tengo la maldita manía de fijarme en la que es inalcanzable para mí. La que no podrá ser para mí. Pero tampoco podía ser egoísta, Jasper es mi amigo y Alice mi hermana.

-No te preocupes Jasper, iré y llevaré a la duende conmigo- dije haciendo que el rubio se relajara en su sofá y volviera a tocar su guitarra.

Al otro día comencé con mi tediosa rutina diaria como de costumbre, no quería que nadie supiera mi sufrimiento interno, no quería que ella se enterara por Alice que yo no estaba bien, tampoco quería que mi hermana lo supiera, porque de saberlo era seguro que iría a jalarle su hermosa cabellera castaña.

Le comenté a la enana lo del paseo a La Push con Jasper mientras íbamos en el Volvo rumbo a su escuela, me alegró ver que por lo menos ella era feliz, si Jasper se atrevía a rechazarla sería un completo idiota, Alice seria su complemento, sería como la fuente de energía que le falta en su vida.

Me quedaban algunas horas antes de ir a mis practicas a la academia, después de todo era una buena manera de ocupar mi tiempo esta semana mientras esperaba el inicio de mi nueva rutina, clases en la mañana y trabajo en la tarde, manejé por las calles sin un rumbo fijo y no me di cuenta cuando me estacioné frente a aquella cafetería, en la que Bella trabajaba.

Quizás yo tenía ciertas tendencias depresivas, o simplemente era demasiado dependiente de ella, de su adorable sonrojo y de la calidez acogedora de su piel.

Me hice el valiente y entré por un café, después de todo tenía derecho a entrar a desayunar donde se me antojara.

El lugar estaba casi vacío, me senté en una mesa apartada rogando a que otra muchacha tomara mi orden y no ella, para mi buena suerte Bella no estaba; había una chica limpiando los pisos y una señora de edad anotando quien sabe que cosas en un grueso libro, comencé a jugar con mi celular esperando a que alguien tomara mi orden cuando por inercia se me ocurrió mirar hacia la puerta.

Bella venia llegando, saludó a la señora y a la otra muchacha mientras se quitaba su bolso y su abrigo y los dejaba en un rincón tras la barra, ella no notó mi presencia por lo que me sentí extrañamente aliviado.

-Bella, querida, ¿Por qué no vas y tomas la orden del muchacho?- dijo la señora del libro en voz alta, supe de inmediato que se refería a mí.

Ella tomó una libreta y un bolígrafo y se dirigió a mí con su torpe andar sobre sus talones, pensé que al verla sería como un ángel pero grande fue mi decepción al ver sus ojos cansados con unas discretas ojeras moradas bajo ellos, su cabello se hallaba recogido y su esencia a fresas y flores silvestres era casi imperceptible.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Isabella y seré su camarera el día de hoy, ¿Qué va a pedir?- dijo como si recitara un discurso sin mirar a quien le tomaba la orden.

-Solo un café cargado sin azúcar y un panecillo dulce- dije esperando que se percatara de mi presencia.

Ella no me notó, solo se limitó a escribir sin ganas en su libreta y dirigirse a la cocina para buscar lo que había pedido, no sabía si lo había hecho a propósito o en realidad estaba en un estado de trance que no le permitía reconocer a las personas.

Unos pocos minutos después ella regresó con una charola que contenía mi café y mi panecillo, puso el plato con el panecillo sobre la mesa y sacó la taza con el café, por un instante pude jurar que sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, por un instante pude jurar ver un leve sonrojo, fue luego de ese instante que sus pies le fallaron y para estabilizarse tiró la charola y la taza de café al suelo.

* * *

**primero que todo, mil perdones por la tardanza, no fue mi intencion tardarme tanto pero estaba en periodo de pruebas y examenes en la universidad.**

**para quienes se preguntan cuando voy a continuar los ficts "intocable" y "podriamos ser extraños", los continuaré cuando termine este, ya que terminé muy agotada el semestre universitario XD**

**gracias a todos por leer y por comentar**

**bye!  
**


	13. Solo una mirada

Capitulo trece: solo una mirada.

(Bella P.O.V)

Solo una mirada a esos profundos ojos verdes me bastó para darme cuenta que el mundo se me venía abajo cada vez que estaba en esa peligrosa cercanía junto a él, cuando puse el panecillo sobre la mesa, sentí su mirada quemando en mi rostro, instintivamente le eché un vistazo solo para encontrarme con esas brillantes esmeraldas y olvidarme de respirar. La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y las rodillas me fallaron; solo atiné a soltar la charola para sujetarme del borde de la mesa y evitar una caída que podría lesionar alguna parte de mi cuerpo y me impediría bailar un buen tiempo.

En el piso se encontraba la taza quebrada, el café esparcido y el azúcar mojado por el café; lo más rápido que pude me puse los restos de la taza en la charola y me apresuré para buscar un trapeador y limpiar el piso y obviamente llevarle su café al chico cuyos ojos me quitaban el sueño.

Ya en la cocina y alejada de su perfección puse despejar un poco mi mente, la señora Wood, dueña de la cafetería me dio un buen regaño y creo que no siguió regañándome porque alguien debía limpiar el piso y llevarle el café a Edward Cullen.

Otra de las chicas ya lo tenía listo, así que yo solo lo puse en una charola limpia y lo llevé con mucho cuidado para no seguir haciendo gala de mi torpeza en su presencia, cuando hube llegado hasta su mesa lo dejé con mucho cuidado, estaba predispuesta a ir por el trapeador para limpiar el desastre que había hecho pero su mano fuerte y cálida detuvo la mía.

-Bella, no te vayas- me dijo con una mirada suplicante.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- le dije mirando el piso sucio.

-Lo lamento, no debí venir aquí- dijo un tanto arrepentido.

-Edward, no lo hagas mas difícil, debo trabajar- le dije esperando a que soltara mi mano y al parecer mi rostro inexpresivo logró convencerlo.

Cuando volví con todos los implementos de aseo vi que Edward estaba unas mesas más atrás, él comía en silencio mientras una de mis compañeras de trabajo se lo comía con los ojos, la muchacha tenía en su mano la cuenta de lo que Edward había comido, pude ver desde lejos que en una esquina había anotado su número telefónico y también pude percatarme que él también lo había visto, por lo que le entregó un billete y sin recibir la cuenta ni decirme adiós salió de la cafetería.

Cuando terminé de limpiar la señora Wood me llamó a su oficina, ya podía incluso verlo, haría que le pagara de mi salario aquella taza y el café y además me daría otro sermón sobre cómo poner atención en mi trabajo, pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo para irme, en cuando obtuviera la beca dejaría Forks atrás junto con mi corazón.

Cuando llegué a su oficina lo que había supuesto se cumplió, así que solo me limité a asentir con la cabeza a todas las cosas que decía.

-Y como verás Isabella, estas muy distraída y una muchacha así no me sirve- Dijo la señora Wood paseándose de un lado a otro en su oficina.

-Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir- dije en mi defensa.

-Claro que no volverá a ocurrir querida, estas despedida- soltó sin más.

Ya nada podía hacer, ya había perdido al chico, ahora el trabajo, no iba a rogarle a esa vieja mañosa por una nueva oportunidad, la dignidad aun no la perdía, así que con la frente en alto salí de su oficina para recoger mis cosas y marcharme de ahí.

Una vez en la calle, el frio de las mañanas de Forks me ayudó a pensar con claridad y la realidad era que no necesitaba ese trabajo para nada, mi profesora prácticamente me hacia las clases por amor al arte y no tendría que arrendar una sala para practicar ya que seguramente Jasper me podría prestar una si juraba decirle cada detalle de la relación de su hermana con Emmett, aunque de mis labios no saldría ni media palabra.

Decidí dirigirme a la academia en vez de pasar a mi casa, no me tenía permitida la depresión ya que si lo de Londres no resultaba entonces habría perdido todo.

--

(Edward P.O.V)

Sabía que no debía ir allí, yo solo le ocasionaba problemas era por eso que ella no me quería, que me había apartado de su vida de aquella manera tan cruel y dolorosa , pero a pesar de todo yo había descubierto algo que aun no entendía, ¿Cómo podía amarla tanto si ella me había hecho sufrir?

Decidí ocupar mejor mi tiempo y conduje directo hacia la academia, esperaba haber mejorado lo suficiente como para que el profesor Hale no me hiciera una crítica tan pesada como la que me dio cuando me escuchó tocar por primera vez, aun me quedaban unos días antes de mi primera clase oficial y quería avanzar lo suficiente como para sentirme menos derrotado.

Conduje hasta la academia lo más rápido que me lo permitió el Volvo y aparqué el vehículo en el primer lugar que encontré disponible. Cuando entré la academia se encontraba en silencio y la suave melodía de un violín hacia eco en las paredes, Jasper estaba "echado" sobre un sofá con un catalogo de guitarras eléctricas sobre el rostro, parecía estar dormido, por lo que yo lo mecí suavemente y este despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Y la loca de mi hermana?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-No lo sé Jasper, yo no la he visto- le dije

-¿viste su convertible afuera?- me pregunto un tanto exaltado.

-No, no lo vi- le respondí.

-¡Demonios!, se ha ido con el gorila- dijo el rubio refiriéndose a Emmett

-Ya deja tu paranoia Jasper, él es su novio, no puedes estar vigilándola siempre- le dije a Jasper en tono duro.

Al parecer mis palabras lo afectaron de alguna manera ya que cambió el tema demasiado rápido y comenzó a preguntarme que hacía yo ahí, así que le dije que había venido a perfeccionar mi técnica en el piano y Jasper me lanzó una llave que correspondía a la sala de canto que usaba Rosalie y que tenía un piano para practicar. Le agradecí a Jasper y subí las escaleras hacia el quinto piso para ocupar el piano.

Nunca había entrado antes a aquella sala, las paredes estaban pintadas de un amarillo demasiado claro, casi blanco; había una pizarra con líneas horizontales que servían para escribir las notas, un librero en donde habían múltiples carpetas con partituras y cds ordenados, también había un pequeño aparato de música y en una esquina estaba el piano.

No sabía que tocar, ahí estaban solamente las partituras de Rosalie las cuales no quería adaptar al piano para no perder tiempo, por lo que me limité a tocar algunas escalas para relajar las manos mientras algo se me venía a la cabeza.

Ya cuando llevaba un buen tiempo tocando recordé una canción que había sintonizado en la radio al salir de la cafetería, la letra junto con la melodía sutil y dulce me hacían recordar enormemente a Bella, a la Bella que bailaba con su alma, a la Bella sonriente y hermosa, no a la que había visto hoy, la chica cansada que no prestaba atención a nada más que su trabajo, en resumidas cuentas, la chica robot.

Comencé a tocar pensando en ella, en su cabello castaño danzando junto con su cuerpo, en esos saltos que la hacían parecer un ángel, en la elegancia que su cuerpo poseía cuando bailaba y en el brillo de sus ojos tan caobas como el chocolate.

Cuando ya la había tocado entera por lo menos tres veces comencé a tocarla agregándole pequeños detalles, me había dejado llevar por esa melodía a tal punto que sin darme cuenta empecé a cantar lo que me acordaba de la letra.

Sentí que alguien aclaraba su garganta atrás mío, interrumpí mi "practica para mirar a quien se hallaba en la habitación. Era una mujer de edad, su cabello era demasiado rubio y sus ojos demasiado celeste, vestía completamente de negro y entre sus manos traía algunos cds.

-¿Tu eres alumno de aquí?- preguntó la mujer con un extraño acento.

-Se podría decir que si, mis clases oficiales comienzan el lunes- le respondí.

-Tocas y cantas muy bien- acotó la mujer.

-Gracias- respondí escuetamente.

-¿Podrías volver a tocar esa canción, pero junto a mas chicos?- preguntó la mujer a lo que yo la miré extrañado.

-Una alumna mía necesita una canción para el certamen de invierno y lo ideal sería que la música fuera en vivo, y esa canción es perfecta para ella- dijo la mujer rubia.

-Puedo hablarlo con Jasper, él conoce a mas músicos aquí. Le dije suponiendo quien era la chica que necesitaba la canción, y yo por esa chica era capaz de bajarle la luna.

Luego de darle el nombre del cantante y la canción a la mujer, ella se fue de la sala dejándome solo con el piano, me quedé pensando un momento en como reaccionaria Bella si supiera que yo tocaría en el certamen mientras ella baila, eso si la misteriosa chica era Bella, por que de ser otra no creía que la melodía me fluyera del alma como me fluía cada vez que la tocaba pensando en ella.

Iba a reanudar mi practica pero un sonido de música Jazz proveniente del piso de arriba me sacó de mi concentración, estaba dispuesto a subir para decirle a quien fuera que bajara el volumen y me dejara practicar tranquilo, así que salí de la sala y a toda velocidad subí las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando llegué al sexto piso apoyé la oreja en cada una de las puertas para saber con más certeza de donde provenía ese Jazz a tan alto volumen y darle un buen regaño a quien fuera que lo haya puesto.

Cuando encontré la habitación pude percatarme que era la que ocupaba Bella para ensayar, también pude ver que el gran cerrojo de la puerta me permitiría espiar a quien estuviera allí y salir de mi duda si era Bella su ocupante.

Miré por el cerrojo y no vi a nadie, quizás estaba vacía o el campo de visión que tenía desde allí era muy limitado y no me permitía ver todo con claridad, me armé de valor y entré por lo menos a bajar el volumen de la música para luego volver a mi práctica.

Como no había nadie que me impidiera cumplir con mi cometido fui y apagué el aparato de música, cuando estaba por irme se me ocurrió echar un vistazo a la amplia habitación con espejos y barras metálicas, un pequeño bulto negro se hallaba en un extremo, de ese bulto sobresalía una hermosa y brillante cabellera castaña, vi que ese bulto tenia piernas y brazos, me acerqué hacia aquel lugar y grande fue mi sorpresa al notar su pálida piel contrastar con el negro de su vestido, me tomó un segundo reacciona. Bella había ido a la academia y ahora se encontraba inconsciente sobre el frio suelo de la sala.

No sabía mucho de medicina, tampoco sabía por qué se había desmayado, solo atiné a hacer lo que había leído en los libros, a tomar su pulso y a levantar sus piernas para que la sangre llegase al cerebro, pero ella no despertaba y su pulso era cada vez más débil, noté que sus desgastadas zapatillas de ballet estaban manchadas con un liquido rojo y me estremecí al pensar en cuan heridos tendría los pies. Tomé su delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos y la cargué sin ningún esfuerzo para sacarla de allí y llevarla a algún hospital, mientras bajaba las escaleras la angustia se apoderaba de mí, no quería que nada le pasara, ella era más que mi vida, era parte de mi alma y aunque no me quisiera yo la amaba incondicionalmente.

Al llegar al primer piso Jasper me ayudó, le lancé las llaves del Volvo y pusimos a Bella en el asiento trasero junto a mí. Le pedí al rubio que condujera lo más rápido que pudiera mientras yo llamaba a Carlisle desde mi móvil para informarle de lo ocurrido.

Le daba gracias internamente a este pueblo por ser tan pequeño y hacer que todo quedara más cerca, hizo que el tiempo de viaje fuera más corto. A las afueras del hospital se encontraba mi padre con una enfermera y una camilla, Bella aun no despertaba, quizás cuanto tiempo llevaba tirada en aquella sala de la academia, corrí junto a la camilla en la que habían puesto a Bella pero luego llegamos a un área a la que yo no podía entrar, así que me resigné a esperar con Jasper mientras los nervios y la preocupación me destrozaban.

* * *

**chicas: se que pormeti dejarles el capitulo a lo mas tardar el sabado pero no se que le pasaba a la pagina que no me dejaba subirlo, deje en mis reviews una explicacion al problema como tambien una manera de conseguir el capitulo por otro medio**

**atte**

**marieblackvolturi**


	14. Mi ángel

Capitulo catorce: Mi ángel.

(Bella P.O.V)

Caminar hasta la academia me había hecho bien, el viento helado que rozaba mi cara había logrado disipar la rabia que sentía contra la vieja de la cafetería y mi torpeza, los pies me dolían a causa de la caminata pero podía jurar que cuando estuviera bailando ese dolor se iría, así como mis preocupaciones y mis angustias.

Cuando llegué me encontré con Jasper gruñendo mientras leía un catalogo de guitarras eléctricas, quería pedirle que me facilitara una sala para ensayar pero se veía tan malhumorado que no me atreví a hablarle, él notó mi presencia en el umbral de la puerta y me indicó con la mano que me sentara en el sofá junto a él.

-Hasta Edward piensa que soy un paranoico- dijo el rubio dejando de lado su catalogo.

-¿De qué hablas Jasper?- pregunté extrañada ante sus palabras.

-Rosalie ha salido con Emmett y yo estoy aquí muerto de la envidia-soltó el chico mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

Yo no entendía nada y él al ver mi rostro confuso siguió hablando.

-Rosalie lo tiene a él, Emmett la tiene a ella y yo los envidio porque no tengo a nadie a quien amar ni a nadie quien me ame- Dijo con un tono demasiado triste.

-Deberías sentirte contento por ella Jasper, Emmett la ha hecho muy feliz, no deberías ponerle tantos problemas- le dije para tratar de calmarlo.

- si lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo Bella- dijo Jasper mirándome con sus ojos enrojecidos.

-Te aseguro que algún día encontraras a la chica que sea tu compañera y te haga feliz- le dije mientras notaba como su rostro enrojecía como un tomate.

-Ese es el problema, la he encontrado- Dijo levantándose del sofá y dándome la espalda.

-¿Y qué has hecho al respecto?- le pregunté levantándome yo también.

-Mirarla como un imbécil cuando su hermano no estaba- concluyó Jasper dándome a entender quien era la chica misteriosa de la que hablaba.

-No soy la persona indicada para decírtelo Jasper pero lucha por ella, yo sé que busca lo mismo que tu- le indiqué al rubio

Jasper tuvo una reacción que no esperé, se acercó a mí con sus ojos enrojecidos y me abrazó, cuando se separó de mi me murmuró un gracias y me pasó las llaves de la sala en la que siempre practicaba y me dejó elegir uno de sus cds cuando le dije que no había traído música para bailar, elegí el primero que vi, uno de una extraña música, una especie de Jazz moderno.

Subí las escaleras hasta el sexto piso con las llaves en mi bolsillo y el Cd en mis manos, cuando ya iba en el quinto piso escuché una dulce melodía proveniente de un piano e inmediatamente me acordé de él, lo imaginé sentado en el banquillo con sus manos perfectas acariciando las teclas del piano y sus verdes esmeraldas fijas en alguna partitura.

Estaba apoyada en una pared con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquella melodía, mi profesora, que venía bajando las escaleras fue quien me sacó de mis ensoñaciones y se quedó junto a mí a escuchar aquella melodía sentada en la escalera.

Hubo un momento en que la melodía estuvo acompañada de la voz más hermosa que hubiera escuchado en mi vida, era como escuchar cantar a un ángel, por un momento imagine usarla para mi certamen de invierno, pero mis movimientos serian solo un montón de manchones en la pintura de su música.

Mi profesora se levantó de la escalera, dijo que hablaría con quien estuviera tocando la canción y que le pediría que tocará en el certamen que definiría mi futuro; más alegre y pensando en aquel ángel de voz de miel subí el último tramo de escaleras rumbo a la sala de ensayos.

Aun tenía su voz en mi mente y no podía concentrarme para practicar, pensé que mientras me ponía las zapatillas de ballet y mi vestido de tela ligera podría deshacerme del estado de deslumbramiento en el que me dejó aquella voz, pero no conseguí nada, así que puse en el aparato de música el Cd de Jasper lo más fuerte que pudiese para poder concentrarme en mis pasos.

Al parecer el Jazz lograba despejarme la mente por completo, por lo que decidí hacer unos cuantos saltos y giros que iban a ser incluidos en mi coreografía, me situé en una esquina de la sala y me di impulso para saltar, no sé por qué recordé que en esta sala Edward me había viso bailar por primera vez y que esa vez había hecho junto este salto, pensando en su cara fascinada no calculé bien mi caída por lo que aterricé en el piso de mala manera y me di un golpe que me dolió demasiado.

Pero más que el dolor lo que me preocupaba era el estado de mi pies, tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en formación en el pie derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo tenía una herida que no había cicatrizado del todo, me hice la valiente y miré en dirección a mis zapatillas de ballet, las cuales estaban todas cubiertas de sangre, lo que me indicaba que mis heridas se habían abierto.

El pensar en la sangre hizo que todo me diera vueltas y el estomago se me revolviera, sentí como todo se iba apagando hasta que finalmente la luz se fue y todo se sumió en la oscuridad.

Me desperté mareada y en una habitación extraña, estaba recostada en una confortable cama que tenia barras a ambos costados, comencé a observar a mi alrededor y vi los envases de suero colgando y que estaban unidos a una única vía intravenosa que desembocaba en mi brazo, los envases eran de antibióticos, analgésicos y vitaminas por lo que decían en sus etiquetas; fijé mi vista al frente y pude ver que mis pies estaban vendados y sobresalían de la colcha de la cama; alguien los había ubicado en un almohadón bastante alto. Después de mí exhaustiva observación caí en cuenta de lo evidente: estaba en un hospital.

Quise levantarme pero un par de fuertes brazos me lo impidieron.

-No te levantes, debes descansar- dijo una voz aterciopelada.

Yo aun estaba demasiado mareada como para distinguir de quien se trataba por lo que me limité a obedecerle y a soñar medio dormida con aquella melodía que me recordaba enormemente a Edward.

-Edward, mi ángel, mi amor- dije mientras el mareo se apoderaba de mi conciencia.

-No hables, esta muy débil; Jasper te encontró desmayada en la sala de ensayos, tienes una infección muy grave en tus pies y una anemia severa a causa de tus hábitos alimenticios- volvió a decir la voz.

Mientras más esfuerzos hacia por mantenerme lucida más claro lo veía, a su cabellera broncínea y su piel pálida, él estaba conmigo, mi ángel se encontraba iluminándome con su presencia.

-¿Por qué mis pies están ahí?- pregunté indicando el gran almohadón.

-Para que la hinchazón disminuya, mi padre dijo que así te podrían dar de alta más rápido- dijo Edward.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?- pregunté esperanzada de que fuera solo un día.

-A lo menos una semana- respondió Edward con voz cansada.

Una semana era mucho tiempo para mi, si de por si me deprimían los hospitales, el estar sin bailar me deprimía aun mas, las lagrimas traidoras corrieron libres por mi rostro que trataba de no reflejar la pena que tenia.

Un dolor comenzó a formarse en mi pies extendiéndose hasta mis rodillas, no sabía con certeza su los huesos se me estaban congelando o si los músculos me ardían, parecía ser un poco de ambos, de inmediato mis lagrimas cambiaron su propósito, ya no eran de tristeza, eran de dolor, el dolor físico más fuerte que haya experimentado en mi vida y el dolor iba aumentando, tanto que pensé que me volvería loca, mis pies ardían mientras sentía cada hueso congelado, definitivamente era la sensación más extraña y dolorosa que hubiera tenido.

Traté de hacerle la valiente frente a Edward pero no pude, lloré como nunca pensando que eso aplacaría un poco el dolor, quería sedantes, que me cortaran las piernas, morirme quizás, todo menos este dolor que ya no podía aguantar.

-Sé que te duele Bella pero debes ser fuerte, ya no se puede subir la dosis de los analgésicos- Dijo Edward mientras secaba mis lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela que olía a él.

Un dolor nuevo se apoderaba de mí; mis ojos me dolían, y mi rostro ardía en el lugar en donde estuvieron las lágrimas; estaba en el infierno por haber amado a un ángel. Edward se acercó a mí con un vaso de agua y me obligó a beberla, yo lo miré extrañada cuando él había retirado el vaso.

-No llores Bella- dijo apresurándose a limpiar las nuevas lagrimas que salían de mis ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?- pregunté un tanto asustada ante todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-Es el antibiótico, es demasiado fuerte para ti pero por lo menos controlará la infección- dijo Edward llenando nuevamente el vaso con agua de una botella que había en un pequeño velador junto a mi cama.

-No llores por favor, te va a doler- dijo mientas me hacia beber más agua. Parecía leer mi mente a través de mis ojos ya que de inmediato contestó todas mis preguntas.

-Todos los medicamentos que tienes ahí hacen que tus lagrimas puedan herir tu rostro, tu boca se volverá algo amarga y es probable que pierdas algunos cabellos, pero todo es por tu bien, mi padre dijo que en unos días el dolor disminuirá- dijo Edward apartando el vaso de mi.

-¿Por qué me paso esto?- le pregunté para distraerme del dolor tan grande que sentía.

-Al parecer nunca cuidaste bien de tus heridas y no te alimentaste como debías- dijo relajado.

-¿Y mi padre y los demás?- pregunté.

-Afuera, con mi padre. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- dijo Edward sarcástico.

-Solo una- dije, -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?- pregunté un tanto asustada de la respuesta.

-Un poco más de un día- respondió Edward para salir por la puerta y dejarme sola en la habitación junto a mi dolor.

Vi que en la mesita había dejado el vaso lleno y su pañuelo, no sabía porque se empeñaba en hacerme beber agua pero él era el hijo del medico así que mejor era no desobedecerlo, me bebí el vaso de a dos tragos y lo dejé junto a la botella, tomé su pañuelo y lo acerqué a mi nariz, olía dulce como él, no pude evitar el nuevo mar de lagrimas que salían que esta vez eran por el dolor de mi alma, yo lo había tratado pésimo y el aun seguía ayudándome y nuevamente tenía razón, las lagrimas escocían en mi rostro.

Jasper entró junto a Alice, quien aun vestía el uniforme de su colegio. Tiró su mochila a un rincón y corrió hasta mi cama con sus pasitos tan cortos para abrazarme y llorar a mi lado.

-Pensé que te perdería Bella, eres mi mejor amiga y no te permito hacerme pasar estos sustos- Dijo la pequeña duendecillo.

-Tranquila Alice, ya estoy mejor, ya ni siquiera me duele- le mentí.

-No trates de calmarme así Bella, hablé con mi padre y me dijo que serian cuarenta y ocho horas de un dolor insoportable- dijo Alice despejando mi duda sobre cuánto tiempo tendría que soportar esto.

-Si Edward no te hubiera encontrado no quiero no imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado- Dijo Alice limpiándose las lagrimas de su perfecto rostro.

-¿Edward?, él dijo que había sido Jasper- dije extrañada.

-Fue Edward Bella, yo solo conduje el coche cuando el llego contigo en brazos- Dijo el rubio poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Alice.

-Creo que iré a la cafetería, no he comido nada- dijo Alice recogiendo su mochila para salir con gracia.

Jasper me miraba como pidiéndome un consejo, solo le hice un gesto con la cabeza haciendo que el rubio sonriera y saliera por la puerta para encontrarse con Alice.


	15. Accidental solución

Capitulo Quince: accidental solución

(Bella P.O.V)

Como si este interminable dolor no fuera poco, mi padre no podría estar a mi lado, ya que un conductor borracho fue el causante de una colisión en cadena en la carretera de Forks, por lo que como buen jefe de policía debía estar ahí prestando servicio a la comunidad.

Alice había llegado hasta mi habitación corriendo con un sándwich a medio comer en sus manos seguida por un Jasper algo cansado por la carrera, y las noticias que traía no eran muy alegres, el accidente en la carretera había dejado más que coches chocados, habían muchos heridos y los médicos y las enfermeras estaban más ocupados que de costumbre. Por un momento mi enfermedad había pasado a segundo plano, el suero con analgésico se había acabado por lo que el dolor ahora era más intenso, y aparte de mi dolor de pies se había sumado a la lista las heridas lo que el PH de mis lagrimas habían causado en mi rostro y el dolor que me provocaba la aguja que tenía en el brazo para suministrar los medicamentos.

No quería que ni Alice ni Jasper me vieran así, ni mucho menos que vinieran Emmett y Rosalie, el primero era como mi hermano mayor y la ultima como mi madre, no quería gritar de dolor frente a ellos, quería guardar mi sufrimiento para mi, y en lo a Edward respecta, tampoco quería que me viera, yo ya estaba pagando con creces todo el mal que le había hecho.

El dolor me estaba quitando la conciencia, solo quería dormirme y despertar cuando ya todo hubiera pasado, en mis ensoñaciones me pareció ver que un hombre que vestía bata blanca había entrado a mi habitación y reemplazaba rápidamente los sueros que se habían acabado por otros repletos de medicamento, también introdujo un termómetro en mi boca y tomó mi presión arterial en el brazo que tenia libre de vías intravenosas.

Pude vislumbrar a través de mis pestañas como anotaba en mi historial médico los datos que arrojaban el termómetro y el aparato de presión, dejó mi ficha médica en una mesita que había aparecido de la nada, acercó la mesita hasta la zona en donde estaban mis pies, sacó un par de guantes quirúrgicos que habían en aquella mesa y comenzó a quitarme las vendas.

El fluir de los analgésicos por mi sangre hizo que el dolor aminorara solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para abrir mis ojos y darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

La "mesita" era una especie de carrito médico en el cual se encontraba ahora el termómetro y el aparato de presión, ahí habían también muchos implementos para hacer curaciones a mis heridas, como los guantes quirúrgicos, mas vendas y botellas con diversos líquidos que no supe reconocer.

-¿Cuándo podré irme doctor?- pregunté con voz débil.

-Aun no Bella, quizás cuando tus pies cicatricen correctamente- habló el hombre con esa voz aterciopelada que yo conocía perfectamente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunté con un poco mas de fuerza al saber quién era.

-No sé si Alice te habrá contado del accidente de la carretera- Dijo mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.

-Todo el mundo anda preocupado de los heridos y se necesitaron refuerzos, así que mi padre me envió a encargarme de ti- respondió fríamente.

No me atreví a decirle nada, sonaba demasiado frio y hostil, solo me limité a verlo trabajar, como si fuera un verdadero medico, como si hubiera nacido para ello.

Con el mayor cuidado posible limpiaba mis heridas con un algodón que se encontraba embebido de un liquido que olía extraño, el frio de aquel liquido se sentía muy bien cada vez que entraba en contacto con mi piel; por primera vez desde mi hospitalización pude ver mis heridas, estaban horrendas, mucho peor de cómo yo las había visto la mañana en la que me despidieron de la cafetería.

No podía dimensionar tampoco la gravedad del asunto, yo era muy cuidadosa con mis pies, cada noche limpiaba meticulosamente mis heridas y luego las cubría con vendas limpias, una buena parte de mi salario se me iba en comprar vendas e implementos para mantener mis pies en buen estado, por lo que no lograba entender cómo pudieron haberse infectado a tal grado de tenerme aquí impedida de bailar y con este dolor de los mil demonios.

-La hinchazón ha bajado, ¿todavía te duele?- Preguntó Edward cuando ya había terminado su labor.

-Si, duele bastante- dije en voz baja ya que temía gritar de dolor si hablaba más fuerte.

-Ordenaré al laboratorio que revisen la nueva muestra que les voy a mandar- Dijo Edward cambiándose los guantes y acercando el carrito medico a un costado de mi cama. Me asusté cuando vi que sacaba una aguja con jeringa y una serie de frascos en los que se ponía la sangre para luego analizarla.

Edward se acercó a mi brazo "sano" y amarró una correa por sobre mi codo y comenzó a palpar en busca de alguna vena que le diera la sangre que necesitaba.

-No juegues al doctor conmigo Cullen- le dije asustada.

-Tranquila Bella, no es la primera vez que hago esto, además te aseguro que no te dolerá- dijo Edward con un dejo de diversión en su voz.

-Tengo miedo- admití.

-Olvídate de lo que estoy haciendo, háblame de cualquier cosa y verás cómo no te das cuenta de lo que hago- dijo preparando la jeringa ante mis ojos.

-Muy bien, entonces dime porque me mentiste al decirme que Jasper me había encontrado- le solté mientras miraba al techo para no verlo a él ni a su jeringa.

-Fue Jasper quien te encontró Bella, yo estaba practicando en el piano- dijo mientras sentía como la correa que amarraba a mi brazo se soltaba.

-No me mientas Edward, Jasper dijo que fuiste tú quien me encontró- dije atreviéndome a mirarlo.

Ya la aguja no estaba en el brazo que había pinchado, ahora había un parche de niños con motivos infantiles en donde había estado la aguja y Edward se encontraba llenando con mi sangre los pequeños tubitos de vidrio. No quería darle la razón pero la extracción de sangre no me había dolido en lo mas mínimo y no me di ni cuenta de que me había sacado una buena cantidad de sangre.

-Iré a dejar esto al laboratorio y volveré para que hablemos- indicó Edward llevándose todos los implementos médicos consigo.

--

(Edward P.O.V)

¡Maldición!, Bella me había pillado, ¿Seria mejor soltarle toda la verdad de una vez por todas?, ¿o mejor seguía portándome como un idiota con ella?, no quería salir lastimado luego, pero ella se encontraba tan frágil y vulnerable que la encontraba incapaz de decir palabras hirientes, quizás hablar con ella seria la solución a mis problemas, quizás Bella quisiera entrar en razón y dejar su comportamiento hostil conmigo.

Fui lo más rápido que pude a dejar los implementos médicos y las muestras al laboratorio, era necesario saber si los antibióticos estaban surtiendo efecto, lo cual dudaba porque Bella seguía con ese dolor que muchos médicos aquí me habían descrito como el más espantoso del mundo.

Mi obligación en el hospital era solo con ella, había liberado a mi padre, una enfermera, un paramédico y la chica de la comida del cuidado de Bella, ellos debían atender a los accidentados así que mi trabajo voluntario estaba bien justificado. Volví lo más rápido que pude para hablar con ella, intentaría ser suave pero no débil, intentaría arreglar las cosas.

Cuando volví ella batallaba internamente con el cansancio, sus ojos se cerraban solos pero ella hacia grandes esfuerzos para mantenerse despierta, se veía tan adorable sacudiendo su cabeza para no dormirse.

-Si quieres puedes dormir, no te hace bien estar cansada- le dije arropándola con las cobijas de su cama.

-No quiero dormirme- dijo ella dando un suspiro.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué esa aversión al sueño?- le pregunté mientras ella lanzaba un bostezo.

-Cuando me duermo todo empieza de nuevo, si me duermo el dolor se va, pero cuando despierte volverá con mayor intensidad y el proceso de acostumbramiento no es muy cómodo- explicó Bella.

-¿Quieres que hablemos entonces?- le pregunté con temor a sus palabras.

Ella se hizo a un lado, dejando un espacio en su cama en donde cabria otra persona fácilmente, palmeo la superficie en un acto premeditado de invitarme a su lado, iba a negarme pero mi fuerza de voluntad se fue a la basura cuando vi si rostro lleno de sufrimiento, con ese camino de cicatrices que habían hecho sus lagrimas y sus labios temblando tratando de esconder un grito de agonía. Me situé junto a ella y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla y retirar algunos cabellos que me impedían apreciar el esplendor de su belleza.

-Yo…yo… perdóname Edward- dijo entre sollozos.

-No llores Bella, por favor no llores- le pedí mientras la abrazaba para intentar aliviarla.

-No quería ser una completa bruja contigo, solo quería que lo nuestro no llegara al punto de no poder vivir el uno sin el otro- dijo con su cabeza escondida entre mis brazos.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta Bella?, tu eres mi vida- dije mientras me dejaba envolver por la fragancia a fresas que expedía su cabello.

-Yo te amo Edward, y quizás por eso no me atrevía a confesarlo, porque tengo miedo de lo que pase si es que me voy de aquí- expuso removiéndose inquieta entre mis brazos.

-No temas mi hermosa Bella, siempre estaremos juntos, de algún modo u otro- le dije mientras la envolvía con mis brazos.

-Duerme Bella, que yo velaré tus sueños- le sugerí cuando la escuché bostezar.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?- preguntó.

-Si amor, aquí estaré- le respondí esperando a que sus hermosos ojos se cerraran.


	16. Tres condiciones

Capitulo dieciséis: Tres condiciones

(Edward P.O.V)

Le había prometido estar ahí para cuando despertase, pero Alice había venido antes junto con Jasper y un mensaje de la academia, debíamos ensayar la canción que Bella bailaría; Jasper se había portado muy bien con Alice este último tiempo, se preocupaba de llevarla al colegio, luego de recogerla y llevarla a la academia y luego de llevarla a la seguridad de su casa, es por eso que en uno de esos viajes a la academia aquella profesora había hablado con Jasper y este ya había organizado una pequeña banda en donde yo no tendría que estar preocupado del piano, sino solo de cantar.

Me debatía entre ir a ensayar su canción o quedarme a cuidarla así que opté por lo más lógico, le pedí a Jasper que ensayaran la música de fondo y le dije que iría en cuanto Bella se sintiera mejor. Por otra parte estaba ese paseo a La Push que había planeado Emmett, en el cual debía distraer a Jasper junto con Alice para que él y Rosalie pudieran estar un tiempo a solas; por razones obvias pensaba darle también mis excusas a Emmett, no me despegaría del lado de Bella hasta que llegaran los exámenes y supiera que todo anda bien con ella.

Bella se removía inquieta entre mis brazos, abrió los ojos y me sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunté mientras ella se estiraba en la cama.

-No tanto como quisiera pero me siento mucho mejor luego de descansar- me respondió incorporándose en la cama.

-¿Te sigue doliendo?- dije apuntando a sus pies.

-Un poco- dijo ella con un quejido.

-Debo ir a buscar los resultados de tus análisis al laboratorio, vuelvo en seguida-dije pegando un salto de la cama.

-Edward- dijo ella con voz débil esperando llamar mi atención a lo que yo me voltee para mirar su rostro pálido.

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo- dijo mientras ese adorable rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Me quedaré siempre que me necesites- le dije para luego salir por la puerta rumbo al laboratorio.

Caminé por los pasillos del atestado hospital, seguían llegando heridos del accidente en la carretera, al parecer un camión cargado con material de construcción tubo un desperfecto mecánico mientras se hallaba en marcha por lo que colisionó contra un poste dejando caer todo su cargamento sobre los coches que venían atrás, haciendo que estos obstruyeran la carretera para los que venían a una distancia más corta.

Mi pequeña contribución para cuidar a Bella había sido de utilidad, el personal médico que se encargaba de ella ahora se hallaba atendiendo a un grupo de niños que iban en su transporte escolar rumbo a sus casas y que desgraciadamente tuvieron que toparse con aquel desafortunado accidente.

Cuando llegué al laboratorio y retiré los exámenes de Bella, lo primero que hice fue analizar los resultados, nervioso abrí el sobre y rogué para que Bella se mejorase pronto.

Todo había disminuido, y eso era bueno y malo a la vez, Bella había dado una dura pelea contra esa bacteria que la tenia hospitalizada, pero también estaba demasiado debilitada, debería estar una buena cantidad de meses tomando vitaminas para volver a sus índices normales de hierro y vitamina B.

Casi corrí por los pasillos para llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible para contarle la noticia, cuando abrí la puerta grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarla sentada en el piso y hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Rápidamente me agaché a su altura para averiguar el origen de su tristeza.

-¿Te caíste Bella?- le pregunté abrazándola para confortarla.

-Quise ir al baño, iba caminando sobre mis talones, cuando volví intenté arreglar un poco mi cabello antes de volver a la cama, pero mira- dijo ella enseñándome su mano que envolvía un mechón de cabello castaño.

-Se me está cayendo el cabello Edward- dijo ella lanzándose a mis brazos para soltar una emergente cantidad de lagrimas.

Yo sabía que por los fuertes antibióticos y analgésicos que le estaban suministrando, sumado a lo débil que se encontraba era normal que se le cayera el cabello, pero eso sería momentáneo, seria mientras se recuperaba; pero ella no lo sabía, debía encontrase asustada, pensando en que su enfermedad iba empeorando, en que no se recuperaría y seguiría con su dolor.

-¿Qué me está pasando Edward?- preguntó desesperada.

Antes de responderle la tomé con mucho cuidado entre mis brazos y la deposité en su cama, sabía que las lágrimas irritarían su piel así que me apresuré a limpiarlas para que esas marcas rosadas no quedaran en su rostro.

-No te pasa nada que no sea completamente normal, solo te estás recuperando Bella, tu examen salió perfecto, serán solo unos días más de antibióticos y luego deberás comerte todas las espinacas- le dije a modo de broma consiguiendo arrancarle una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces no quedaré calva?- preguntó tomando mi mano.

-No Bella, tu cabello volverá a crecer- le respondí acariciando su rostro.

-¿Y cuando saldré de aquí? Dijo ella con cierto brillo en los ojos.

No quería aventurarme a darle una fecha certera pero los resultados de sus análisis me daban cierta esperanza.

-Mañana si prometes volver a bailar cuando tus heridas cicatricen completamente y seguir al pie de la letra el tratamiento médico que te demos- le dije para luego darle un pequeño beso en su frente.

En su cara se dibujó una sonrisa, la más hermosa que hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Por fin la princesa volvería a bailar, y yo a deslúmbrame con su natural encanto.

Pasamos horas tomados de la mano recostados en su cama mirando el techo, se que suena estúpido pero realmente estaba en el paraíso, ella me ama y yo a ella, mi bailarina volvería a hacerme ver el cielo con sus delicados movimientos, ella volvería a ser feliz y yo también viéndola a ella contenta. No me había dado cuenta cuando ella había usado mi hombro como almohada y se encontraba durmiendo nuevamente, parecía un ángel, era fascinante verla dormir, ver como tranquilamente respiraba y sin nada que la atormentase, como balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, como parecía alejar el dolor y los malos momentos mientras dormía.

Dolorosamente tuve que separarme de su lado, debía ir donde mi padre y mostrarle los resultados de los exámenes para así conseguir su tan ansiada alta médica.

--

(Bella P.O.V)

Debía admitir que sin Edward a mi lado hubiera pasado mi estadía en este hospital demasiado asustada, primero era ese dolor inaguantable, luego las llagas en mi rostro y ahora la caída de mi cabello, pero confiaba en su palabra y sabia que si seguía sus instrucciones estaría bailando nuevamente.

Recordaba haberme quedado dormida junto a él pero ahora no estaba, ya había amanecido y me hallaba sola en la habitación del hospital pero algo había cambiado, la vía intravenosa que me suministraba los antibióticos ya no estaba en mi brazo, en su lugar había otro parche con ositos en él, de esos que me ponen a los niños pequeños cuando los vacunan.

Tenía al lado de mi cama una mesita con lo que debería ser el desayuno y con todo el dolor que antes tenia no había podido ingerir alimento, así que literalmente me abalancé sobre la comida y por primera vez en mucho tiempo desfruté comiendo; me di cuenta de todo lo que me había perdido por mi obsesivo deseo de perfección; me había perdido el paseo a La Push con Jacob, los exquisitos pasteles de Esme, las pijamadas de Alice, los juegos de Emmett, en fin, había sido una grandísima tonta.

Pero ya no había más que hacer, solo tratar de revertir la situación y hacer caso a las indicaciones médicas. Mi teléfono celular se hallaba sonando estrepitosamente, por el todo de llamada supuse que sería Alice, me bajé de la cama y caminé sobre mis talones con mucho cuidado, tomé el teléfono y contesté.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunté al haber confirmado el número telefónico.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, adivina donde estoy- chilló con entusiasmo a través del teléfono.

-No lo sé Alice- dije alejando un poco el teléfono para no lastimar mi oído con sus chillidos.

-¡Estoy en La Push con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie!- gritó.

-Bella, él me ha pedido que sea su novia, ¿no es genial?- dijo Alice demasiado emocionada.

-Y supongo que aceptaras- indiqué esperando a que no fuera tan tonta como yo y aceptara la petición de ese pobre muchacho que hace varios meses anda suspirando por la duende loca.

-¡Claro que sí!, pero antes debo hablar con mamá y papá- dijo Alice

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Te sientes mejor?, ¿Te ha cuidado bien mi hermano?- preguntó soltando unas risitas.

-Alice, estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor, ya casi ni duele, y Edward ha sido muy gentil conmigo- dije sonrojándome, gracias a dios ella no me estaba viendo.

-Yo tengo que cortar, los chicos te mandan saludos y un tal Jacob Black también- dijo Alice y cortó la llamada luego de darme una serie de saludos más.

Con todo lo ocurrido se me había olvidado la invitación de Jake, aunque por razones obvias de igual manera no habría asistido a su fogata.

Se sentía tan bien estar desconectada de esa serie de sondas intravenosas, me daba más movilidad; me dirigí al baño de la habitación con mi neceser de limpieza que Alice amablemente había traído e intenté mejorar mi aspecto; cepillé mi cabello con mucho cuidado aunque sin éxito en mi propósito de no seguir perdiendo mas cabello, luego cepillé mis dientes e inicié la difícil tarea de ducharme sin mojar mis pies, pero lográndola al fin y al cabo.

Luego de mi rutina de limpieza me aseguré que el cerrojo de la puerta estuviera bien puesto para poder vestirme en la habitación y librarme de las batas del hospital para usar mi propia ropa.

Me habían sobrado unas galletas del desayuno y decidí comerlas en cuanto estuviera vestida con mis cómodos pantalones y mi blusa de tirantes que a veces usaba para bailar, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta y dejé mis galletas para mas rato; me apresuré sobre mis talones para abrir la puerta y ahí se encontraba mi ángel, con ropa distinta y el cabello mojado.

-Vengo a llevarte a tu casa, han autorizado el alta médica- dijo Edward devolviéndome la felicidad.

En ese momento olvidé el dolor de mis pies y que aun estaba convaleciente y me abalancé sobre él, quien me respondió acogiéndome en sus brazos y llevándome con sumo cuidado hasta mi cama.

-Te puedes ir solo con ciertas condiciones, si no las cumples yo mismo me encargaré de traerte de vuelta y poner a una enfermera con verrugas a cuidarte- dijo entre risas.

-Está bien, haré lo que tu digas- dije en respuesta ante su promesa de traerme de vuelta a "la casa del terror".

-Volverás a bailar en una semana, si bailas antes lo sabré- dijo Edward

-Debes comer de manera saludable, deberás dejar esas dietas de bailarina histérica- añadió.

-Y por último, debes seguir tu tratamiento médico al pie de la letra- finalizó Edward entregándome una hoja con las tres condiciones que me impuso y una lista de medicamentos que debía tomar por los siguientes diez días.

-Está bien, te haré caso- dije y dejé que me llevara a mi casa.

Me subí a su Volvo con mucho cuidado ya que las puntas de mis pies todavía dolían un poco, durante el trayecto él puso una canción muy conocida por mí, pero la voz del cantante no se podía comparar con la que yo escuché el otro día en la academia, de pronto caí en cuenta de algo. El que cantaba el otro día era Edward.


	17. Perro guardian

Capitulo diecisiete: Perro guardián.

(Edward P.O.V)

Mientras íbamos en el coche solo esperaba que Bella se hubiera tragado la mentira de Alice, apenas le conté que Bella saldría del hospital organizó a los chicos en La Push para devolverse y hacerle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida a Bella; ella por su parte se encontraba absorta mirando el paisaje por la ventana, de vez en cuando acomodaba su posición debido al dolor de sus pies.

-Creo que sería mejor que Alice te lo dijera primero pero creo que ella agradecería si alguien te preparara antes de recibir la noticia- dijo ella sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

-¿Así que Alice te llamó?- le pregunté queriendo saber si la enana había arruinado la sorpresa.

-Si, y me contó algo muy importante para ella, algo de lo que depende su felicidad- , Dijo Bella con seriedad, se acomodó en el asiento y me miró – Jasper es un buen chico Edward y deberías saber que tu hermana no le es indiferen…-

-Ya se lo de Alice y Jasper- Dije interrumpiéndola – La enana está loca por él y al rubio depresivo se le va toda la depresión cuando esta con ella- agregué observando la mirada atónita de Bella a través de los espejos del auto.

-Estoy muy feliz por Alice y Jasper- agregó ella dándome a entender que si hacia la escena del hermano celoso tendría problemas.

-Yo también estoy feliz por ellos Bella, y créeme que de mi parte tienen todo el apoyo del mundo- dije sinceramente esperando a que mi padre aceptara que a la niña de papi le gusta uno de esos "vagos dedicados a la música", aunque sea un Hale.

El viaje hasta su casa se nos había hecho corto entre las bromas que planeábamos para hacérselas a Alice y Jasper, ya que este era mucho más alto que la pequeña duende y esa diferencia era más que notoria y graciosa.

Cuando llegamos Emmett estaba afuera limpiando el hielo del suelo para que Bella no se fuera a caer, ella caminó con sumo cuidado sobre sus talones hasta donde se encontraba "el osito" de Rosalie y se aferró de su brazo para no caer.

-¿ y tu Emmett que haces aquí?- preguntó ella ignorando la situación.

-Edward me pidió que viniera a quitar todas las trampas mortales que te fueran a llevar de vuelta al hospital- mintió Emmett.

Bella pareció creerle porque prometió prepárale chocolate caliente en agradecimiento por alejar los peligros de ella.

Emmett rodeo la cabeza de Bella con su bufanda tapándole toda la visual y cuando se encontró totalmente a oscuras buscó mi mano para guiarla al interior de la casa, cuando la ubiqué en un sofá comencé a retirar la bufanda para que viera su sorpresa.

Ahí estaba Alice con un pastel lleno de velas como si ella estuviera de cumpleaños, Rosalie le había puesto en el cabello una corona de princesa de plástico, Jasper se hallaba lanzándole confeti y un muchacho de tez morena al que nunca había visto le sonreía mostrándole sus blancos dientes.

Yo no era su novio por lo que no podía ponerme en el plan del típico "novio celoso" y pelearme con el tipo por el solo hecho de estar allí sonriéndole a mi Bella, pero ya tendría tiempo de arreglármelas con él, ahora solo quería esta con ella quien estaba tan sonriente y feliz apunto de derramar algunas lagrimas de emoción por la sorpresa.

Alice fue a la cocina a cortar el pastel luego de que Bella apagó las velas de su pastel de bienvenida y yo aproveché el momento para preguntarle unas cuantas cosas, la seguí y cuando me aseguré que nadie nos escucharía comencé a hablar.

-¿Quién es el muchacho moreno?- le pregunté a mi hermana mientras buscaba platos para poner el pastel.

-¿Eddie esta celoso?- dijo la enana sabiendo que ese apodo me molestaba.

-Solo responde Alice- Dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es Jacob Black, su padre es el mejor amigo del padre de Bella y ambos hacían pasteles de lodo cuando eran pequeños y nos encontramos con él en La Push, ¿Satisfecho?-dijo Alice saliendo de la cocina un tanto molesta, pero más molesto estaba yo al verla sentada entre ese tipo y Rosalie, viendo como él tomaba su mano cuando ella le contaba su trágica estadía en el hospital.

Parecía que a la rubia de los Hale tampoco le agradaba el chico, pues se llevaban argumentando la estupidez de las rubias y el poco poder de decisión de los caninos.

-Si algún día te aburres de tu perrito guardián y quieres venir a divertirte a la academia no dudes en llamarme, te vendré a buscar enseguida- dijo Rosalie tomando su abrigo y despidiéndose de Bella.

-¡Osito polar!, nos vamos- grito Rosalie a Emmett quien se comía escondido su octava porción de pastel.

Cuando la parejita se fue, ocupé el lado del sofá que había desocupado Rosalie y pase un brazo por la cintura de Bella atrayéndola posesivamente hacia mí, el tal Jacob Black puso cara de pocos amigos y Bella pareció notarlo por lo que impuso esa sutil y dolorosa distancia entre nosotros.

-Así que tú eres el Cullen de Nueva York- dijo despectivamente el tipo.

-Edward Cullen- le corregí

El ambiente se volvía mas tenso con casa segundo que pasaba y Bella estaba en el medio de ambos sin saber qué hacer.

-Creo que Bella está cansada, ¿Por qué no me ayudas Jazz a llevarla a su habitación?- Interrumpió acertadamente mi hermana.

Bella parecía feliz de desaparecer de ahí por lo que aceptó el brazo de Jasper y subió las escaleras con él y Alice y me dejo solo con el muchacho de La Push.

-Sinceramente Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté tratando de ser lo más cortes posible.

-Me encontré con ese chico rubio de la academia en donde estudia Bella y le pregunté por ella y ahí me contó lo que le había pasado, así que le pedí que me trajera hasta aquí para verla- respondió Jacob Black en un tono no muy amigable.

-¿Y para que quieres verla?, que tienes tú que hacer aquí- dije soltando al Edward celoso que estaba tratando de reprimir.

-¿y por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?, ¿acaso eres su novio o algo parecido?- preguntó con una sonrisa triunfal al tener la certeza de que yo no era nada de Bella.

-Algo parecido- respondí yo dando por ganada la conversación.

-Entonces "casi-novio de Bella" deberías saber que su padre ha llamado y me ha pedido que cuide de ella hasta que se recupere completamente- dijo el muchacho sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Si Bella hubiese querido un perro guardián lo hubiese pedido, ¿no crees?- argumenté ácidamente.

El tipo iba a decirme algo pero fue interrumpido por Alice.

-Edward, Bella se ha quedado dormida y esta balbuceando como siempre, creo que deberías venir a ver- dijo Alice por lo que de inmediato subí las escaleras a la habitación de Bella seguido por el perrucho.

Ella se hallaba en total calma disfrutando la profundidad de su sueño, instintivamente me acerqué a ella y toqué su frente para cerciorarme que no tuviera fiebre, se encontraba tibia, a una temperatura perfecta, cuando comencé a alejarme ella se removió inquiera en su cama.

-Edward, quédate- dijo entre balbuceos, lo que me dio el poder para alejar al perro guardián de ella y quedarme a su lado para velar su sueño.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos Jacob, ella necesita descansar- dijo atinadamente Alice.

-No la voy a dejar sola con este tipo- Dijo Jacob apuntándome.

-Esto no se trata de si la vas a dejar con él o no Jacob, se trata de su bienestar y Edward es hijo del médico de Bella, él sabe qué hacer en caso de emergencias- dijo Jasper usando toda su psicología para apaciguar al perro.

-Pero Charlie me dijo que la cuidara- trató de argumenta Jacob.

-Edward la cuidó en el hospital, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarla aquí- contra argumentó Jasper.

-Si el haces el mas mínimo daño Cullen te las veras conmigo- dijo el muchacho.

-No te preocupes Black, la cuidaré bien, Ella es o más valioso que tengo- dije observando a la princesa dormir.

Con el transcurso de los días había cambiado los papeles con Jacob y con el muchacho nos coordinábamos bien, en la cuidaba en las mañanas mientras yo estudiaba y practicaba su canción , luego yo venía a visitarla un rato y a asegurarme que comiera adecuadamente y que tomara sus medicinas y luego me iba nuevamente a hacer mi trabajo donde los Newton; el tal Mike sí que resulto ser un acosador de lo peor, no perdía oportunidad para decirme que ojala hubieran contratado a alguna chica, sobre todo como la ultima, que tenía un cuerpo de ensueño y unas piernas largas y hermosas, antes de que siguiera hablando le pegué un puñetazo en su fea cara y conseguí quedarme desempleado.

No quería que Bella supiera de mi incidente con Mike Newton por lo que parte de las tardas las pasaba en la academia ensayando con los chicos su canción, pero siempre estaba el factor celos, mientras yo ensayaba él estaba con ella, ambos reían juntos, él la cuidaba y ella cocinaba para él, y yo moría secretamente cada minuto por ella.


	18. Princesa

Capitulo 18: Princesa

(Bella P.O.V)

Rosalie tenía razón, algún día iba a estar aburrida de tener un "perro guardián", pero le agradecía infinitamente a Jake sus cuidados, él se preocupaba de que yo siguiera al pie de la letra las instrucciones que había dejado Edward, y no es que yo opusiera mucha resistencia, estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de ser una nueva persona, mucho más relajada, mucho más feliz.

Ya se me había estado olvidando como sabia un desayuno completo, así que una mañana me cociné huevos con tocino, un tazón grande de leche con chocolate, una manzana cortada en rodajas con leche condensada y un cereal que Emmett me había traído "para que no lo extrañara", eran ositos de avena y para mi sorpresa sabían bien.

Al demonio con la leche descremada y esas galletas asquerosas, si quería estar fuerte para mi certamen de invierno debía comer y por dios que bien se sentía tener el estomago lleno, y si subía de peso luego podía inventar algún discurso para callarle la boca a mi profesora.

Como me hallaba sola en casa sin jake, Edward o Charlie que m vigilaran subí a mi habitación caminando sobre mis talones, debajo de mi cama había escondido mis zapatillas de Ballet, extrañaba un montón sentirlas en mis pies por lo que rápidamente me despojé de mis cómodas Converse y vendé mis pies para luego enfundarlos en aquellas zapatillas caídas del cielo.

Cuando las tuve puestas traté de ponerme en puntillas sin alejarme mucho de la cama por si me caía, el dolor era cosa del pasado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí libre, me sentí como un cisne en vez de un patito feo, me sentí como una princesa, una que esperaba deslumbrar con su encanto a su príncipe azul, porque si bien mi autoestima era baja, cuando calzaba mis zapatillas me sentía hermosa, talentosa, en fin, me sentía bien.

Me las quité al poco rato para no dejar que la euforia de tenerlas puestas me envolviera y me llevara a hacer algo estúpido, después de todo le había prometido a Edward que me cuidaría, así que bajé las escaleras, lavé los platos que había ensuciado, tomé mi coctel de vitaminas y me senté en el sofá de mi casa como una niña buena a esperar que alguien viniera a hacerme compañía.

Mi espera no fue muy larga ya que sentí como un coche se estacionaba frente a mi casa, era un Volvo plateado, de inmediato mi corazón se aceleró, Edward había venido a verme, Edward estaba aquí, mi Edward…

Seguí mirando por la ventana para deslúmbrame con su gracia al caminar pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que quien se baja no era mi príncipe de cuentos, sino su hermana la duende loca hiperactiva, Alice.

Me apresuré a abrirle la puerta, en una de esas me traía noticias de Edward; ¡dios mío!, ¡toda mi vida giraba en torno a Edward!, ¡parecía ser una especie de loca acosadora!

-Bella, que bueno que ya estés bien- chilló Alice cuando entró a mi casa.

-Si Alice, ya ni me duelen los pies- dije yo con una media sonrisa.

-Esperabas ver a Edward ¿verdad?- dijo la pequeña Cullen al notar mi decepción.

-Pues si- admití yo un tanto avergonzada.

-Súbete al coche y no preguntes nada, subiré a tu habitación a buscar unas cosas y luego nos iremos- Dijo Alice entusiasta dejándome desconcertada. Obedientemente seguí sus instrucciones y me senté en el asiento del copiloto esperando por que el pequeño torbellino viniera pronto.

Ella vino al tiempo después con el bolso que usaba para llevar mi ropa para practicar, lo aventó al asiento trasero y conduciendo como su hermano movió el coche por la carretera.

Como conducía rápidamente llegamos en menos de cinco minutos a la academia en donde mi día se iluminó completamente al ver a Edward parado en el umbral de la puerta, era uno de esos típicos días de principios de diciembre en donde el suelo se hallaba medio congelado y soplaba una brisa fría por lo que él al verme bajar del coche me tomó entre sus brazos y me envolvió en su chaqueta que olía a esa esencia dulce y masculina propia de él, simplemente olía a mi amor, a mi Edward.

-Vamos adentro, hay algo que debes ver- me dijo al oído con voz suave; solo me limité a dejarme llevar por sus brazos y a escuchar las amistosas bromas que hacia Alice tras nosotros.

Edward me llevó hacia el salón que ocupábamos como auditorio para los certámenes y los exámenes importantes de algunos alumnos, no era muy grande, solo había butacas para unas cincuenta personas, pero el escenario era espacioso y me sorprendí al verlo perfectamente decorado como salido de un cuento de hadas, del techo colgaban unas hermosas flores de tela que daban la impresión de pertenecer a una enorme enredadera que cubría el sistema de cables del alumbrado, el piso de madera de encontraba perfectamente reluciente, atrás habían quedado las marcas de los pesados instrumentos musicales y las atolondradas bailarinas de Ballet.

-Anda a los vestidores Bella, si necesitas ayuda me llamas, el ensayo general comienza en media hora- dijo Alice emocionada pasándome mi bolso y conduciéndome hacia los vestidores.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver que Edward se había quedado hablando con dos chicas, una de ellas era la perfección en persona, Tanya Denali quien tocaba Cello a nivel profesional e iría a estudiar a una universidad de música en Praga el próximo año y que además ostentaba una belleza que incluso podría competir con la mismísima Rosalie Hale, mientras que la otra muchacha nunca la había visto pero podía ver que era una chica sencilla y que se hallaba hablando a gusto con Edward mientras rasgueaba las cuerdas de un pequeño violín.

Alice se quedó afuera para que yo pudiera cambiarme, pensé encontrar alguna de mis faldas y mis blusas pero sin embargo solo encontré el vestido que ella me había regalado y las zapatillas que Rose me había dado para mi cumpleaños, me había quedado sin entender que pretendía Alice, no me di cuenta que los minutos pasaban hasta que la misma diseñadora del vestido había entrado.

-Supuse que te costaría anudar los lazos en los sitios correctos por lo que he venido a ayudarte- me dijo admirando el vestido. Dejé que ella anudara los lazos mientras yo me encargaba de abrochar mis zapatillas.

-¿Estas segura que puedo bailar ahora?- le pregunté un tanto insegura, -mi hospitalización está un poco reciente- agregué.

-Hablé con mi papá y me dijo que si has estado tomando tus medicinas, comiendo bien y no te duele no debería haber problema en que tu bailases solo un poquito- dijo Alice arrastrándome de un brazo una vez que estuve lista.

-¿Por qué debo ensayar con el vestido puesto?- le pregunté una vez me obligó a subir al escenario.

-Muy simple Bella, conociendo lo torpe que eres con falda me imaginé lo torpe que deberías ser en vestidos, familiarízate con él y si lo sientes incomodo para bailar le haré algunas correcciones- me respondió Alice dejándome más clara su loca idea.

-¡No puedo creer que Nadja tenga una cortada en el dedo y que a Jasper se lo haya tragado la tierra!- grito Denali mientras subía al escenario cargando su pesado Cello ayudada por Edward.

-Cálmate Tanya, la chica solo jugaba con el violín y se cortó, Jasper fue con mi hermana a una farmacia a conseguirle algo para que la cortada sane pronto, aun podemos ponerle a Bella la grabación- dijo Edward con voz tranquila haciendo que la exaltada rubia bajara un poco más el volumen de sus quejidos.

Por un momento había pensado en que Edward tenía algo con esas muchachas, por un momento sentí esa cosa tan fea llamada celos, pero todo era por la canción que yo bailaría, quizás Edward estaba involucrado porque tocaría piano o algo así.

-La cortada se ve fea pero Jasper y sus trucos de músico de instrumentos de cuerda la están ayudando un poco, estará bien para el certamen, Nadja me mando esto-Dijo Alice pasándole a Edward un Cd que pude ver que tenia escrito "un hermoso lio" en él.

-¿Estas lista Bella?- gritó Edward para que yo lo escuchara desde el otro lado del escenario, yo solo asentí por lo que él me levantó su pulgar en señal de que me pusiera en posición de bailar. Lo vi dirigirse a un aparato de sonido que había en unas escaleras ocultas tras la cortina, apenas escuché la música comencé a bailar esa coreografía que ya tenía más que estudiada.

Antes la había practicado sin música pero ahora podía ver que era la canción acertada, mis movimientos y la melodía eran como uno solo, un todo, y lo más maravilloso de todo es que el dolor se había esfumado completamente y volvía a sentirme completamente libre, sabía que debido a mi nueva alimentación había ganado un poco de peso pero eso ya ni importaba, me sentía fuerte, no como una pluma a la que la brisa del viendo la mueve a su antojo, ahora sí que podía presumir total control de mis movimientos y también de mis emociones, porque Edward me estaba viendo, y cada vez que bailara esta canción seria para él, solo para mi Edward.

Ocupé todo el espacio que el escenario me daba para moverme libremente y hacer mis movimientos más expresivos, pensé que esa tela vaporosa que había utilizado Alice en el vestido me incomodaría pero la sensación era todo lo contrario, era como si flotara detrás de cada movimiento.

La música de había acabado, y aunque estaba algo cansada la euforia del momento parecía hacerme ver con mas energías que las que tenia, decidí no abusar de mi recuperación por lo que me bajé rápidamente del escenario para ser atrapada por mi profesora que me envolvía en un sinnúmero de críticas sobre mi postura, mi expresión, mis movimientos, mi figura, etc.

-Pero señora Petrova, ¿Qué le ha parecido el vestido que Isabella está usando?- le preguntó Alice entrometiéndose en nuestra conversación.

-Se ve elegante, propio de una bailarina con clase- dijo la profesora e hizo algo que nuca antes vi en ella, sonreír.

Edward fue cauteloso, esperó a que mi profesora se alejara para sorprenderme por detrás con un abrazo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Eso fue… lindo- dijo a mi oído dejando que su esencia embriagadora se expandiera por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi nariz.

-Que bueno que te haya gustado- dije girándome entre sus brazos para besarlo pero en todo cuento de princesas y castillos siempre llega una bruja.

-¡Eddie!, Nadja dice que ya puede ensayar y Jasper ya instaló todo en el quinto piso- gritó desde la puerta del auditorio Tanya Denali.

-Maldición, juro que la ahorcaré con una cuerda de su costoso Cello- dijo Edward separándose de mí.

-¿se puede saber cuál es tu misión en ese ensayo tan importante?- pregunté sosteniendo su mano con fuerza para no dejarlo ir.

-eso es una sorpresa, su majestad- dijo Edward haciéndome una reverencia.

-¿Majestad?- pregunte riéndome.

-Si, mi princesa- dijo Edward corriendo hacia mí y estampando sus labios en los míos dándome el más dulce de los besos ante la mirada atónita de Tanya y mi profesora.


	19. Impedimentos

Capitulo 19: impedimentos

(Edward P.O.V)

Bella ya estaba bien, y eso me agradaba, ya no tenía que recurrir a su perrito guardián para que la cuidara por lo que mis celos habían disminuido considerablemente, se notaba un cambio considerable en su persona, ahora era más alegre, mas fuerte y menos miedosa, sentía que por fin su corazón había admitido que sentía algo por mi y que ella no se preocupaba por ocultármelo y por sobretodo, se veía dispuesta a luchar por tener una posible relación conmigo.

Después de ese beso cargado de emociones que le di pude ver en ella una mirada preocupada, era ya un secreto a voces que Tanya Denali la odiaba, Tanya también lo tenía todo, un gran talento y padres adinerados que cumplían todos sus caprichos, pero Bella había sabido abrirse camino única y exclusivamente con su gracia natural y su perseverancia, Bella y Tanya eran iguales y distintas a la vez, una iría a Londres gracias a una beca, y la otra a Praga gracias a su situación económica, pero solo una de ellas era egoísta, Denali.

Pude ver como se acercaba a la profesora de Bella y le murmuraba algo al oído, Alice siempre decía que esa "zorra" era la única que quería dejar su marca dentro de la academia y que había intentado sabotear a Bella desde mucho antes de que yo volviera.

Mi hermana contaba que muchas veces le había escondido sus zapatillas de Ballet o que "accidentalmente" provocaba cortocircuitos en el cuarto de grabaciones para que todo el edificio quedara sin electricidad y Bella no pudiera utilizar música para practicar, pero la rubia no contaba con que Alice tenía un reproductor de mp3 que prestaba a Bella para que practicara.

-Isabella Marie Swan, Creo que usted debe seguir ensayando en vez de perder el tiempo hablando con su amigo- le dijo su profesora acercándose a nosotros.

Bella se dejó arrastrar por la mujer no sin antes dedicarme una mirada que hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco, a veces solo nos bastaba ver los ojos del otro para desentrañar el sinfín de emociones que pasaba por nuestros corazones, y a ella le dolía que nos separásemos, incluso podía ver que a ella tenía miedo de que nuestra separación esta vez si fuera definitiva.

No pude seguirla porque Tanya me arrastró a una sala en el quinto piso, afortunadamente Alice me siguió a mi ensayo y Jasper iba tras ella con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Detesto a la zorra rubia- dijo Alice bajito, -podría apostar que usará tu falta de autocontrol con Bella para meterle ideas en la cabeza a su profesora y alejarlos para mantenerla distraída- finalizó Alice.

-¿y que gana teniendo a Bella lejos de mi?, que yo sepa su profesora me considera una distracción y obviamente Bella estará más concentrada estando yo a una distancia considerable- le dije a Alice.

-No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que ella te necesita cerca?, ¡por dios Edward esa chica te ama!- espetó Alice levantando la voz y provocando que Denali se acercara a nosotros.

-Emmm la chica de Nueva York- se apresuró a decir mi hermana para despistar a Tanya.

Cuando llegamos a la sala la chica del violín practicaba con el dolor escrito en su cara, Jasper había podido vendar su herida pero se notaba leguas que le dolía, -Todo sea por Bella y por las tantas veces que me escuchó y me ayudó con mis problemas- dijo la muchacha sacudiendo su mano herida.

Todos estábamos en posición, Jasper empezó a tocar los acordes iniciales con su guitarra, un niño de no más de trece años lo siguió con algunas notas en el piano, Emmett entró con un suave arreglo en la batería, posteriormente Tanya y luego yo. A Alice se le había ocurrido danzar con la melodía, el espacio era reducido pero ella se movía con gracia, bailaba peligrosamente cerca de los instrumentos, cualquier mal movimiento y chocaría con el Cello de Tanya y arrastraría a la adolorida Nadja y al pequeño Tommy con su torpeza.

Alice estiró una pierna y trató de hacer un giro que le salió mal y como supuse cayó sobre el Cello de Tanya haciendo un gran estruendo, me apresuré a soltar el micrófono y a sacar a Nadja de su trayectoria para que no rompiera su pequeño violín en el piano de Tommy.

-¡Tu estúpida enana!, has estropeado mi Cello europeo, bailarina tenias que ser, ¡son todas unas malditas!- escupía Tanya ante el desastre que había hecho Alice.

El instrumento de Tanya se encontraba completamente destrozado, el puente se había quebrado provocando que las cuerdas saltaran llevándose a las clavijas consigo, no sin antes soltar una cantidad considerable de crines en el arco.

-Tranquila Denali, le pagaré a un lutier para que te lo arreglé- dijo Alice despreocupada.

-¿y sabes cuánto se tardaría en arreglarlo?, ¡semanas! Y el maldito certamen de esa perra es pronto- vociferó Tanya.

-¡Una cosa es que me grites y otra es que ofensas a mi amiga!- soltó Alice considerablemente enojada.

-Cállate Cullen, tú también eres una perra al igual que ella, ambas están celosas de mi talento y de mi prometedor futuro en Praga- dijo Denali echa una furia, pero más enojado estaba yo con ella, no solo le gritaba a mi hermana y la ofendía, sino que se atrevía a destilar su veneno en Bella.

-No tienes derecho a tratarla así Denali, ya te ha dicho que pagará el arreglo de tu Cello, ahora cállate y sal afuera a comportarte como la serpiente que eres lejos de nuestra presencia- intervine en defensa de mi hermana.

La rubia dejó tirado su instrumento y salió por la puerta lanzando gruñidos.

-Bien hecho Allie- le felicito el pequeño del piano.

-¿Bien hecho?- pregunté yo.

-Tengo oídos en todos lados y no iba a permitir que esa tarada arruinara el baile de mi amiga con sus estupideces- dijo Alice muy pagada de sí misma.

-Escuché que Denali le contaba a Lauren, la zorra del nivel superior de violín que planeaba sabotear la presentación de Bella en el escenario fingiendo problemas con el Cello para poner nerviosa a Bella y hacerla fallar, y obviamente se lo conté a Alice- dijo Nadja con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero el problema es que ahora nos falta un Cello, ¿y quien reemplazará a la idiota de Denali?- acotó Tommy, el chico del piano.

-Disculpen que intervenga pero tu Tommy también tocas Cello, tu reemplazaras a la zorra y mi hermano te reemplaza en el piano, ¿puedes cantar y tocar a la vez Edward?- preguntó Alice.

-Todo por mi Bella- dije ganándome la sonrisa de mi hermana.

Cuando hubimos arreglado el lio que se armó por la canción bajé junto a los muchachos y nos despedimos en el vestíbulo, Tommy se ofreció a acompañar a Nadja al médico para que curaran bien su mano lesionada, Emmett se fue corriendo en cuanto escuchó el suave canto de Rosalie por los pasillos y a Alice ni la vi, solo alcancé a ver a Jasper siendo arrastrado por la puerta.

Bella se hallaba sentada en la acera esperando algo impacientemente acompañada de su profesora, iba a acercarme pero la expresión de su rostro me indicaba que no era buena idea, nuevamente la tristeza se reflejaba en su cara, sus ojos parecían querer soltar en cualquier momento un mar de lagrimas y pude incluso ver que había movido sus labios murmurándome un "vete" y "problemas".

La obedecí y caminé por las calles viendo como se acercaba hacia ella un auto policial, supuse que se había ganado un gran regaño por mi culpa y que el jefe Swan no me querría nunca más cerca de su hija sabiendo que yo era una indeseable distracción que se había enamorado de su princesa y podría echar por la borda la oportunidad de Bella en el extranjero.

Llegué al lugar en donde había estacionado mi Volvo y conduje hasta mi casa, la cual como siempre estaba vacía, mi padre trabajando, mi madre fuera de la ciudad y Alice en una cita con Jasper, ¿Por qué todos tienen suerte en el amor y yo no?, quizás me debería dedicar a jugar en un casino, seguramente tendría buena suerte en el juego.

Alice llegó a las horas después con algodón de azúcar rosado en su cabello y acompañada de un Jasper con la camisa manchada de gaseosa.

-¿Se puede saber por qué llegaron así?- pregunté curioso ante el aspecto de ambos.

-Jasper me llevó a una feria en Port Ángeles y no ganó el osito de felpa que yo quería en los juegos y le aventé la gaseosa y él me aventó mi algodón de azúcar- dijo Alice haciendo un puchero mientras Jasper se reía a carcajadas del aspecto de su novia.

-Deberías llevar a Bella, pero ten cuidado, quizás que te pueda aventar- dijo Jasper entre risas.

-De Bella les quería hablar, ¿me puedes hacer un favor Jasper?- le pedí y el rubio asintió.

-¿puedes llamar a Bella y pasarme el teléfono inmediatamente?, creo que hay problemas- le dije mas a Alice que a Jasper.

Marqué el número de Bella y le pasé el teléfono a Jasper, el rubio me levantó un dedo en señal de que le habían respondido.

-Buenas tardes señor Swan, ¿se encontrará la alumna Isabella Swan disponible para hablar?- dijo Jasper en tono profesional

Hubo un silencio prolongado que me estaba poniendo nervioso pero Jasper hacia muecas como imitando al padre de Bella para tratar de calmarme.

-Son asuntos relacionados con el certamen, como sabrá mis padres son los dueños de la academia donde estudia su hija y me han pedido que le entregue cierta información para que se sienta más preparada- dijo Jasper al teléfono haciéndome la misma seña con el dedo indicando que todo iba bien.

Hubo un silencio y Jasper murmuró un "ya viene" antes de hablar.

-Bella soy Jasper, te paso a Edward y por favor síguele el juego para que esto funcione y tu padre no me acuse con los míos, porque Rosalie no me salvará si me mando una grande otra vez- índico Jasper pasándome el teléfono.

-Hola Bella, perdóname por hacer esto pero necesitaba hablar contigo y no sabía si era seguro que tu padre me escuchara- dije preocupado.

-Tienes razón Jasper, el Cello soltó la partitura rusa y la coreografía está restringida- dijo Bella en códigos.

-Entonces Denali si habló con tu profesora y tu padre te tiene vigilada, ¿es así?- pregunté

-Si, pero si me prestaras esa sala que tú sabes podría practicar con más libertad- dijo Bella nuevamente en códigos.

-¿Tu padre esta escuchándote?- pregunté nuevamente.

-Si- respondió ella

-¿Quieres volver a verme? Dije esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Claro que si Jasper, ensayaré mi coreografía allí- dijo Bella alegrando mi día.

-Te extraño y lamento hacerte pasar por esto, debí tener más cuidado- expresé apenado.

-No te preocupes, Jacob me llevará mañana a mi ensayo, pero sabes que me molesta que me vean practicar así que ¿podrías dejar que me espere en el vestíbulo?, y por favor dile a ese Cullen que ni se aparezca por ahí, no quiero más problemas por la tonta obsesión que tiene conmigo- dijo Bella.

-Está bien mi princesa, cumpliré sus deseos, estaré en esa sala antes de que llegues con tu perro guardián y me iré después de ustedes para no ser visto- dije algo animado.

-Gracias por entenderme, Je t'aime mon prince- dijo antes de colgarme.

Tenía la gran curiosidad por saber que me había querido decir Bella con "Je t'aime mon prince", sabía que Alice sabía algo de idiomas por las melodías que a veces bailaba.

-Allie, ¿que significa Je t'aime mon prince?- pregunté mientras ella quitaba el algodón de azúcar de su cabello.

-"Te amo mi príncipe" en francés, ¿por?- pregunto Alice.

-Por nada hermana, por nada- respondí con un calor acogedor inundando mi corazón.


	20. Códigos

Capitulo 20: Códigos

(Bella P.O.V)

-Isabella Marie Swan, Creo que usted debe seguir ensayando en vez de perder el tiempo hablando con su amigo- me dijo la señora Petrova, mi profesora.

Miré a Edward como si fuera la última vez que me deleitaría con el brillo de sus ojos, ella nos vio besándonos, podría jurar que me va a someter a su discurso sobre las responsabilidades de una bailarina y que quizás esto le podría traer problemas a Edward también. El pobre por su parte fue arrastrado por Tanya Denali, quizás que le había dicho a mi profesora sobre Edward, y quizás que le diría a Edward de mi, tenía miedo de que iniciara algún rumor que terminara separándome de él; aun recuerdo cuando intentó hacerse mi amiga solo para poner dentro de mi bolso su fino collar de perlas del mediterráneo y acusarme con mi padre, solo que no contaba con que Charlie sabia lo respetuosa que era yo de la ley; no consiguió que me dieran el castigo de no dejarme bailar por lo que se declaró mi enemiga, la encontraría capaz de decirle a Alice y Edward que yo tengo algo con Jasper solo para separarme de mi amiga y de mi amor, para además hacer que me ganara el odio de Rosalie y el de Emmett. Alice tiene razón, antes de irme debería patear su operado trasero.

-Señorita Swan, quiero que llame a su padre y dígale que debo hablar con él urgentemente, el ensayo ha terminado- dijo mi profesora retirándose a su oficina.

Sabía que algo grande se me avecinaba pero peor era no obedecer así que llamé a mi padre y le dije que viniera cuanto antes y luego me pasé temerosa por la oficina de mi profesora indicándole la hora en la que llegaría Charlie.

Mientras esperaba en la acera bajo la atenta vigilancia de mi profesora mi teléfono celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

"_te veo desde la ventana – Alice"_

Miré hacia arriba y en efecto, ahí estaba Alice sacudiendo su celular en señal de que planeaba comunicarse conmigo mediante mensajes de texto.

"_Rompí el Cello de la bruja, espero que no te importe – A."_

Solté una pequeña risita al imaginarme a Tanya gritando por su costoso Cello europeo

"_dile a la otra bruja que Edward tiene una enfermiza obsesión contigo – A."_

Yo no sería capaz de mentirle a mi padre y a mi profesora acerca de Edward, pensaba más bien en el típico discurso en donde confieso que tengo sentimientos hacia él y que me comprometo a no dejar que esa situación influya en mi rendimiento, pero también sabía que eso me acarrearía problemas con Charlie, ¿y si por haber permitido que el amor por otra cosa que no fuera el Ballet entrara en mi corazón la señora Petrova me dejaba fuera del certamen?

"_No seas terca muchacha y dile a la bruja que Edward tiene un T.O.B –A"_

No sabía cómo Alice sabía lo que pudiera estar pensando si ni siquiera le había respondido los mensajes, a menos que su intuición duendistica le hiciera predecir a futuro mis respuestas.

"_T.O.B = trastorno obsesivo por Bella –A"_

Los mensajes habían cesado, escuché las risas de Jasper y mi amiga por el pasillo como también los fuertes pasos de Emmett seguramente dirigiéndose hacia Rosalie.

El rubio se congeló cuando salió y se encontró con la mirada reprobatoria de mi profesora, seguro también consideraba al hijo de los dueños una distracción para la más pequeña de los Cullen, que curiosamente le importaba la nada misma el Ballet y que prefería encerrarse en su habitación diseñando vestidos como salidos de un cuento de hadas.

-Con el joven Hale iremos a ver una película en donde salen unos pasos de Ballet que te van a encantar, ¿te apuntas?-mintió Alice para salvar la situación.

-No puedo Alice, estoy esperando a mi padre- dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-Bueno, quizás otro día la veremos, debo hablar con papá y comentarle la reprochable actitud de mi hermano, creo que ese internado para chicos le hizo mal, ¡Adiós Bella, Adiós señora Petrova!- dijo Alice enérgicamente para luego sacar a Jasper corriendo y empujarlo a su Porsche amarillo.

-Edward salió poco después luciendo tan condenadamente guapo como siempre, llevaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y ese cabello broncíneo despeinado lo que me provocaba correr a sus brazos y hundir mis dedos en su cabellera, pero no podía "una de las brujas" me tenia vigilada, así que dejé caer mi cabello hacia un lado para crear una cortina y poder mover los labios para que Edward se fuera y no se acercará a pedirle disculpas a mi profesora.

Este chico era inteligente, la pescó al vuelo, con un paso calmado se dirigió a su auto y desapareció de mi vista justo cuando mi padre había llegado.

Mi profesora lo hizo pasar a su oficina, los segundos me parecían horas, de haber podido habría hecho un agujero en el suelo de tanto caminar de un lado a otro y en el punto más grande de mi nerviosismo escuché la voz de Charlie indicándome que entrara.

-Tu profesora me ha comentado que esa relación que tienes con Edward Cullen te esta distrayendo de tu propósito- dijo Charlie en tono severo.

-Yo solo le agradezco el haberme salvado la vida y el haberme cuidado en el hospital, nada mas- mentí a medias, era cierto que estaba muy agradecida con él, pero además estaba locamente enamorada y eso no lo iba a cambiar nadie, pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo tampoco, el omitir información no es mentir.

-¿Y se lo agradeces besándolo mientras ensayas?- dijo mi padre furioso.

-Yo no sé qué patética obsesión tenga conmigo, ya se le pasará cuando Alice le presente a sus compañeras del instituto- dije esperando a que me creyeran.

-¿Y qué propone usted señor Swan para mantener a su hija en el buen camino?- dijo "la bruja"

-Jacob te acompañará a tus ensayos y te traerá de regreso a casa, se acabaran las visitas a tu amiga, si Alice quiere verte puede hacerlo en nuestra casa y si quieres salir con ella y los chicos Hale puedes hacerlo pero siempre en compañía de Jacob- dijo mi padre dejándome en claro que Rosalie había acertado en el apodo de "perro guardián" para Jake.

Después de eso nos despedimos de "la bruja" y continuamos un silencioso trayecto hacia nuestra casa.

Estaba demasiado agotada producto del intenso nerviosismo que sentía, por lo que llené la tina con agua caliente y dejé que mis pies flotaran un rato hasta que ese pequeño dolor punzante desapareciera por completo, con absoluta pereza me salí de la tina oliendo a la espuma de baño de fresas que Rosalie había dejado en mi habitación cuando llegué del hospital.

Me había relajado tanto que deseché la idea de ponerme ropa normal y me coloqué mi pijama que consistía en unos holgados pantalones de franela y una camiseta azul algo desgastada, bajé las escaleras cuando Charlie me lo ordenó y me sorprendió que pudo cocinar espaguetis para la cena sin quemarlos gracias a un instructivo completo que había bajado de internet.

Cuando estábamos comiendo el teléfono sonó, me iba a parar a contestarlo pero Charlie me detuvo.

-Puede ser ese Cullen hija, mejor contesto yo- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Diga?- dijo Charlie esperando a que le contestaran

Hubo un breve silencio que me trajo más nerviosismo, estaba casi segura que era Edward, y ahora sí que me esperaba una grande.

-¿eres uno de los Hale?, Bella ahora está ocupada, como sabrás hoy tuvo un ensayo y su salud está un poco frágil aun- dijo Charlie dándome un poco de alivio al saber que no era Edward quien llamaba.

Otro silencio de esos que me volvían loca, ¿acaso Jasper me tenía noticias de Edward?, ¿o me iba a pedir consejos sobre Alice?

-Si es tan importante muchacho te la pasaré, espera en la línea, Bella ya viene- dijo Charlie haciéndome una seña para que contestara.

-¿ocurre algo?- atiné a decir cuando tuve el teléfono en mi oído.

-Bella soy Jasper, te paso a Edward y por favor síguele el juego para que esto funcione y tu padre no me acuse con los míos, porque Rosalie no me salvará si me mando una grande otra vez- dijo el muchacho algo nervioso, pero más nerviosa estaba yo, iba a hablar con Edward, ¿pero como lo haría con Charlie tan cerca?

-Hola Bella, perdóname por hacer esto pero necesitaba hablar contigo y no sabía si era seguro que tu padre me escuchara- dijo Edward con voz preocupada.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de pensar en una forma en la que pudiera hablar con Edward y aclararle todo sin que mi padre se enterara.

-Tienes razón Jasper, el Cello soltó la partitura rusa y la coreografía está restringida- le dije esperando a que entendiera que Tanya le había dicho a mi profesora que es de origen ruso lo que había pasado y que ahora estaba más vigilada que la reina Victoria.

-Entonces Denali si habló con tu profesora y tu padre te tiene vigilada, ¿es así?- preguntó Edward, lancé un suspiro de alivio al saber que si me había entendido.

-Si, pero si me prestaras esa sala que tú sabes podría practicar con más libertad-le dije esperando a que después le preguntara a Jasper sobre a qué sala me refería.

-¿Tu padre esta escuchándote?- me preguntó algo nervioso

-Si- respondí

-¿Quieres volver a verme?- Preguntó. Esa pregunta tenía una respuesta obvia, claro que quería verlo, y abrazarlo y besarlo y… -¡Cálmate Bella! Tienes que seguir fingiendo- me dije a mi misma tratando de concentrarme.

-Claro que si Jasper, ensayaré mi coreografía allí- le indiqué para que supiera en qué lugar verme.

-Te extraño y lamento hacerte pasar por esto, debí tener más cuidado- dijo algo apenado.

-No te preocupes, Jacob me llevará mañana a mi ensayo, pero sabes que me molesta que me vean practicar así que ¿podrías dejar que me espere en el vestíbulo?, y por favor dile a ese Cullen que ni se aparezca por ahí, no quiero más problemas por la tonta obsesión que tiene conmigo- dije esperando que no se enojara por decir eso y que luego le preguntara a Alice todo.

-Está bien mi princesa, cumpliré sus deseos, estaré en esa sala antes de que llegues con tu perro guardián y me iré después de ustedes para no ser visto- expresó con cierto matiz de alegría en su voz.

-Gracias por entenderme, Je t'aime mon prince- le dije en un francés algo rápido, sabía que Charlie eso ultimo no me había entendido, de algo me había servido tomar Ballet en Phoenix con una profesora de origen francés, esa frase siempre se la decía a su novio el cual era también su pareja de baile, si tan solo Edward fuera un bailarín…

-¿Qué quería el chico Hale?- Preguntó Charlie fingiendo desinterés.

-Nada papá, solo me habló de algunos cambios en la música y de las salas que quedaban disponibles para practicar, para así no perder tiempo buscando algún lugar adecuado- respondí concentrándome en mi comida para dar por finalizado el tema.

Eso de hablar con Edward por teléfono teniendo a Charlie tan cerca había dejado en mi sangre un torrente de adrenalina fluyendo, no iba a ser capaz de quedarme dormida así que decidí ir a mi habitación a ensayar ya que mañana haría todo menos eso.

Practiqué hasta que mi pies exigieron descanso, los revisé meticulosamente antes de dormir para que ninguna cicatriz estuviera abierta, para mi fortuna todo está bien, pero igual no me quedé tranquila y los limpié con una gasa y una mezcla desinfectante un tanto extraña que me había dado el padre de Edward.

Me quedé dormida soñando con "_mon prince"_, dormí tan plácidamente que no me di cuenta que era sábado, día de mis practicas sola y que Alice estaba salpicándome agua en la cara para que me levantara.

-Levántate bella durmiente, hoy debes estudiar mucho esa coreografía y después debo hacerle unos ajustes al vestido- dijo Alice guiñándome un ojo.

Miré hacia la puerta de mi habitación y ahí estaba Jacob esperándome seguramente para llevarme a mis prácticas.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer y el certamen esta tan cerca, y ese vestido se ve tan inseguro, temo que se te caiga cuando bailes o que te enredes en él; definitivamente debemos ir a casa de Rose para arreglarlo junto con ella- dijo Alice sonriendo sin que Jacob la viera.

-Entonces Bella yo te dejo en la casa de la barbie y luego me llamas para recogerte- dijo Jake ante las palabras de Alice.

-No te preocupes Jacob, yo puedo llevar a Bella en mi auto- le respondió Alice

-¿y ese Cullen?- pregunto Jake refiriéndose a Edward.

-fue a hacer no se qué cosa a Seattle, dijo algo de un piano- contesto Alice volteándose a mi sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

Sabía que Alice tenía un plan y con la seguridad que tenia Jacob de que no me iba a encontrar con Edward volvió a la reservación a pasar tiempo con una "amiguita" como me había dicho, aunque yo ya sabía de quien se trataba, una chica hermosa de tés morena, Leah Clearwater, la cual se reponía de su ruptura amorosa en la muy cariñosa amistad de Jacob.

Tendría todo el día para estar con Edward y eso ya traía el sol a mi alma en este lluvioso día.


	21. Feria

Capitulo 21: Feria.

(Bella P.O.V)

Ya en el coche de Alice no había nada que ocultar, no me molestaba que Jacob me cuidase, sabía que el no lo hacía por molestarme o por un excesivo complejo de hermano grande, sino que lo hacía por complacer a Billy y a Charlie y asegurarse que ningún "idiota" hiriera mi corazón; esa era una de las cosas que me gustaban de Jacob, su amistad.

Obviamente no pasamos por la casa de Rose, la duende condujo como una loca hasta la academia, cuando llegamos se colgó del cuello del pobre Jasper y comenzaron con uno de sus "momentos cursis" de Jazzie y la hadita pequeña, tanta miel iba a hacer que me diera un coma diabético.

No quise interrumpirlos ya que hace tiempo que no veía a Alice y Jasper tan felices, así que tomé las llaves de un amplio salón en el primer piso y arrastrando mi bolso fui a ensayar. Me gustaba ensayar en la academia los sábados, no había profesores ni estudiantes corriendo de un lado para el otro, solo unos cuantos fanáticos del canto, música y el baile practicando muy lejos el uno del otro.

Aquel salón contaba con una pequeña bodega que servía para guardar instrumentos musicales pequeños desde Violines hasta Cellos, algunos de viento, atriles, partituras y micrófonos; afuera en un rincón se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola junto a una batería. Mis mejillas se colorearon instantáneamente al ver a Edward sentado en el banquillo con esa sonrisa de niño travieso que me encantaba.

-Llega tarde a su práctica señorita Swan- dijo él levantándose del banquillo.

-Esta es una práctica privada señor Cullen, usted no debería estar aquí- le dije siguiéndole el juego.

Edward se acercó a mi quedando a una corta distancia de mis labios, me tomó por sorpresa de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, su olor y su calor eran embriagantes, sus ojos eran más profundos que nunca, ya sentía que me estaba derritiendo como mantequilla por su contacto, solo quería que me besara y que dejara de torturarme de esa manera.

-Hoy seré su músico personal señorita Swan- me susurró al oído haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara.

-Debo cambiarme, tienes que salir un momento- dije conteniendo las ganas de enredar mis dedos en sus broncíneos cabellos.

-¿estás segura que quieres que me vaya?- preguntó él.

¡Maldición!, ya entendía el plan de Alice, por eso me había obligado a usar mi vestido negro de prácticas con las medias blancas y los jeans con un sweater encima de aquello.

Me deshice de su agarre y fui a un rincón alejado a despojarme de las prendas que me molestarían al practicar sintiendo su mirada sobre mí, dejé mis jeans y el sweater ordenados sobre mi bolso y me dispuse a cambiar las converse por las zapatillas de Ballet que me había regalado Rosalie, traté de ser lo más rápida posible ya que la mirada de Edward empezaba a incomodarme, cuando hube terminado amarré mi cabello en una coleta con una banda elástica que traía en mi muñeca.

-Ya estoy lista Cullen, que empiece la practica- dije avanzando hacia él.

-Falta algo Swan- expuso él acortando la distancia que nos separaba y de un tirón me sacó la banda elástica que traía en el cabello dejándolo suelto cayendo sobre mis hombros.

-Me gusta cuando tu cabello baila contigo- explicó ante mi cara de desconcertada dándome un corto beso en los labios que me dejó con gusto a poco para luego alejarse para tocar algo en el piano.

Apenas escuché las notas que tocaba Edward supe de inmediato como se llamaba aquella sinfonía.

-¿Claro de luna?- pregunté mientras ejercitaba unos pasos técnicos.

-No te distraigas Bella, falta una semana para tu certamen, debes concentrarte- dijo Edward sin dejar de tocar.

Me abrumó la veracidad de sus palabras, una semana y mi futuro ya estaría grabado en piedra, una semana definiría si seguiría siendo la chica mediocre de pueblo pequeño o la chica de pueblo pequeño que fue a triunfar a Europa, en caso de que me quedara podría ver a Edward pero mis sueños se irían al tacho de la basura, y en caso de que me quedara lo que se iría a la basura seria mi corazón.

¿Que me dolería menos?, ¿dejar a Edward o dejar mi sueño?, ¿seria capaz de dejar el Ballet por Edward?, ¿y a Edward por el Ballet?, en este caso era todo o nada, pero yo lo quería todo, quería bailar para él porque si no mi baile carecía de pasión, sus ojos eran la chispa que encendía mi corazón y lo que me permitía bailar con el alma, con el Ballet me sentía fuerte, y con Edward me sentía amada.

No me di cuenta que el sonido del piano había cesado, Edward me sujetaba por la cintura y hundía su nariz en mi cuello aspirando mi aroma, unas traicioneras lagrimas caían por mi rostro y el pareció darse cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa amor?, te has quedado parada sin hacer nada- acotó mi Edward volteándome para poder ver mi rostro.

-Nada Edward, solo que todo está muy cerca y estoy nerviosa- dije escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-Dejemos la práctica por hoy, vamos a divertirnos- dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-y a dónde iremos?- dije un poco más animada al escucharlo a él derrochando entusiasmo.

-Jasper llevó hace algunos días a Alice a una feria en Port Ángeles, seria buena idea que fuéramos pero alguien debe espantar a tu perro guardián- dijo Edward riendo.

Duende loca nuevamente había acertado con sus planes, Jacob no estaba, pensaba que estaría en casa de Rose arreglando el vestido y no se aparecería en un buen rato ya que estaba seguro de que Alice me iría a dejar a mi casa, además debe estar muy entretenido caminando por la playa con Leah.

-Jacob no está, pero para que no sospeche vamos solo por un rato, debo estar con Alice en mi casa al atardecer, tu hermana le hizo creer que iríamos a arreglar mi vestido a casa de Rose- le dije tan feliz como una niña en navidad.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada y me dejó sola para que pudiera cambiarme, lo hice rápido para pasar cada segundo en su compañía, cuando salí él estaba junto a Jasper y Alice, quienes irían con nosotros por si surgían inconvenientes llamados "Tanya Denali" o "papá policía que sale a verificar la calma de la ciudad".

Yo fui junto con Alice en su coche y Edward iba en el Volvo con Jasper, una vez llegamos a la feria la parejita cursi se apartó de nosotros y fueron a marearse a las tacitas giratorias, mientras que con Edward caminábamos de la mano dándole de comer algodón de azúcar al otro y riéndonos como dos chiquillos cuando el otro quedaba con la cara llena de algodón.

Llegamos a un juego de tiro con dardos, los premios iban desde chocolates hasta peluches demasiado hermosos, le propuse a Edward que intentara ganar un peluche para mí y que si no ganaba su camisa terminaría como la de Jasper.

Eran tres tiros por un dólar, en el primer intento Edward tiró el dardo un poco alejado del blanco por lo que no gano nada, en el segundo intento el dardo llegó un poco más cerca y ganó un chocolate.

-Es mi último tiro, deséame suerte- dijo él.

-Suerte- dije yo tratando de sonar aburrida para fastidiarlo.

-Con ese apoyo el dardo no llegará muy lejos- expresó Edward tratando de sonar apenado.

-si quieres apoyo, apoyo tendrás- le dije y acto seguido lo agarré de la chaqueta y estampé un beso en sus labios.

-Te dije que me apoyaras, no que me desconcentraras- dijo simulando un regaño.

Edward tiró el dardo rápidamente y sin poder creerlo vio que había dado en el blanco, el dueño le entregó un peluche con forma de león, el cual me entregó no sin antes robarme un beso argumentando "que tenía que pagar para recibir el premio".

Yo también quise intentarlo, pagué los tres tiros por un dólar y sin mirar tiré los tres dardos a la vez, conociendo mi torpeza sabía que si miraba era seguro que no le diera al blanco, temerosa de mi resultado abrí un solo ojo para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que los tres dardos habían dado en el blanco, por lo que me correspondían tres peluches, elegí una felpuda oveja que le regalé a Edward y dos gatitos blancos para Alice y Jasper quienes seguían mareándose en las tacitas giratorias.

Tantas risas habían terminado por agotarme, nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida, y todo se debía a que estaba en compañía de Edward, no me iba a amargar por el momento, iba a disfrutar cada momento junto a él.

Nos sentamos en unas bancas mientras comíamos una manzana acaramelada cada uno, sus labios se veían realmente deliciosos manchados con caramelo, mis miradas no pasaron desapercibidas para él, tomó su ovejita y empezó a moverla como si esta caminara.

-¿el león se ha enamorado de esta pequeña ovejita?- dijo Edward haciendo voces infantiles mientras movía la oveja.

-Si, el león se enamoró de la oveja- dije haciendo voces como él.

-Que oveja más estúpida- respondió Edward riendo.

-Y que león tan morboso y masoquista- completé yo.

Pasamos todo el día entre juegos, risas, hamburguesas, mas manzanas acarameladas y competencias para ver que tacita giraba mas, la pobre de Alice ya no podía ni caminar bien, se encontraba tan mareada que parecía que no podría conducir, es por eso que Jasper tuvo que llevarme a mi casa para evitar que alguien me viera llegar con Edward, afortunadamente nadie había llegado aun así que me evité un buen regaño.

A la hora después llegó Jacob a mi casa con una cara de bobo, suspirando cada cinco minutos y hablando de Leah Clearwater todo el tiempo.

-Y ese peluche, ¿te lo dio la Barbie operada?- dijo Jake recogiendo al pequeño león que estaba en mi sofá.

-No te refieras a Rosalie de esa manera, y no me lo dio ella- dije sonrojada al recordar el día con Edward.

-¿Entonces quien?- pregunto Jacob dejando el peluche donde estaba.

-Edward- respondí yo sin reparar en su reacción.

-¡Pero tú no debías ver a ese tipo!, ¡Charlie te lo tiene prohibido!, tendré que decirle que lo viste, no voy a callarme algo así. Exclamó Jacob bastante enojado.

-Entonces Charlie sabrá que no me vigilaste como debías y que te fuiste a La Push a visitar a Leah- argumenté incomodándolo.

-Está bien malvada, pero después no llores cuando estés en el aeropuerto despidiéndote del niño bonito de Forks- dijo Jake haciendo que sus palabras removieran toda la felicidad que Edward me había dado en el día.

En el fondo tenía razón, iba a perder algo muy importante luego de ese certamen, pero no me importaba, "veneno que no mata me hace más fuerte" me repetía internamente una y otra vez, así que nada de amarguras por hoy, disfrutaría de los pocos días que tenia con mis amores, Edward y el Ballet

Me fui a la cama temprano y sin cenar porque nada podía pasar por mi garganta y además que tantos caramelos me habían dejado satisfecha e imposibilitada de comer algo, cuando desperté un caprichoso día domingo me saludaba por la ventana, a ratos salían rayos de sol por entre las nubes e iluminaban un poco aquel oscuro y húmedo pueblo. La academia se encontraba cerrada, mi padre pescando, Jacob con su nueva amiga y Alice enferma en cama producto de haber vomitado toda la noche algodón de azúcar.

Tenía la excusa perfecta para pasarme por la casa de los Cullen, mi mejor amiga en el mundo estaba enferma, debía ir a visitarla, aunque fuera la hija de un medico de todas formas estaba enferma y necesitaba de una mano amiga que estuviera con ella en ese momento, el único inconveniente es que la casa de los Cullen quedaba un poquito alejada y mi vieja camioneta no era más que chatarra vieja que estaba en pleno proceso de oxidación en mi patio, convenientemente para mi, en vista de que los hale estaban muy ocupados con las cosas de la academia y Emmet estaba ayudando a su novia, el único que podía llevarme con Alice era Edward Cullen, se chico al que tenía prohibido ver, así que como quien no quiere la cosa marqué su número, le conté mi gran dilema y en menos de diez minutos ya estaba besando sus dulces labios mientras me abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.


	22. Devoción

Capitulo 22: devoción

(Bella P.O.V)

-La pobre Alice no ha comido nada y ha estado vomitando rosa desde ayer en la noche, Jasper está destruido, no ha soltado su mano en todo el rato- me comunicó Edward mientras se estacionaba en el garaje de su casa.

Entramos juntos hacia la casa para ir a hacerle compañía a la pequeña Alice, la muchacha que siempre tenía energías para todo, el ver a mi mejor amiga y casi hermana tan pálida y ojerosa inmóvil en su cama fue algo que no esperaba para nada. En su cuarto pintado de rosa pálido siempre habían vestidos creados por ella regados en la habitación, algo muy típico de Alice; también había un predominante aroma a manzana-canela que parecía energizar el ambiente, pero esta vez los vestidos estaban guardados en un hermoso ropero antiguo que se encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero, y sobre su tocador ya no estaban los perfumes, maquillajes ni cintas para el cabello, sino que se hallaba el maletín de su padre, medicinas y artículos de hospital que solo me hacían recordar mi horrorosa estadía allí.

-Belly Belly, viniste a visitarme- dijo débilmente Alice cuando me vio.

-Tienes que ponerte bien Alice, debes salir de compras- comenté para animarla ya que sabía que después de colgarse al cuello de Jasper su pasatiempo favorito era comprar.

-No quiere comer Bella, cada vez esta más… pálida- confesó Jasper con pena

-Sabes perfectamente Jazz que si como algo a los pocos segundos lo voy a vomitar- respondió Alice buscando la mano de su enamorado.

El observar esa escena entre aquellos jóvenes me había hecho ver desde afuera lo que no pude apreciar desde adentro, Jasper miraba a Alice como si ella fuera su vida misma, como si aquella niña de cabello corto y ojos resplandecientes fuera la mitad de su alma, él la miraba con amor, con devoción.

Yo estaba segura del amor que Edward me tenía y él estaba seguro de cuanto lo amaba yo, y al ver a mi amigo sufriendo de esa manera por Alice no pude evitar sentirme culpable por haber hecho sufrir a Edward cuando yo estuve enferma, sobre todo porque previamente ya le había causado dolor a su corazón.

-Alice, mi vida, debes comer algo, o si no tendré que ponerte una vía con suero_*****_ para que te hidrates- dijo el señor Cullen entrando a la habitación de Alice junto con su esposa que traía una charola con sopa de pollo y un vaso de agua.

-Papá no quiero comer, ya estoy harta de vomitar- replicó débilmente Alice.

-Enfermo que come no muere, hazle caso a papá- dijo Edward tomando la charola de las manos de su madre y poniéndola frente a Alice.

-Edward no me obligues, no me siento bien- volvió a replicar Alice.

-Allie, come solo un poco, por favor- rogó Jasper con tal preocupación en sus ojos que convenció a Alice para abrir la boca y probar la sopa que su madre le había traído.

-¿Por qué si todos comimos manzanas acarameladas y algodones de azúcar me paso esto solo a mi?- preguntó Alice mientras Jasper le daba la sopa en la boca con sumo cuidado.

-No lo sé mi pequeña, hubiera preferido ser yo quien tenga tu malestar pero por ahora lo único que puedes hacer es comer- le respondió Jasper con ternura.

Alice se tardó casi media hora en comer el pequeño plato de sopa y en beber solo medio vaso de agua, le contábamos a sus padres sobre lo bien que la habíamos pasado el día de ayer en la feria y de cómo yo siendo "la torpe Bella" había logrado ganar tres peluches y Edward solo uno.

Mientras todos reíamos Alice saltó de su cama y corrió hasta su baño, yo automáticamente la seguí, la encontré frente a la taza del inodoro, ahí fue a parar lo poco que había comido, la ayudé a levantarse para que ella se enjuagase la boca con agua y se desprendiera del mal sabor, una capa de sudor frio cubría su frente, parecía que ya no podría sostenerse más en sus piernas y que su poca energía la había ocupado en correr hasta el baño, pasé su brazo sobre mi hombro para ayudarla a volver a su cama pero a medio camino Alice se desmayó.

Inmediatamente entre Edward y Jasper la pusieron de vuelta en su cama mientras su madre ponía sus piernas en alto y ya como un medico y no como un padre el señor Carlisle Cullen sacaba de su maletín agujas y jeringas.

Edward aplica en tus manos del jabón especial que hay en tu maletín y ayúdame, aprovechemos que tú hermana esta inconsciente para instalarle una vía con suero fisiológico y medicamentos.

Sin ese dolor que sentía cuando estuve enferma pude apreciar en toda su gloria a Edward como un potencial medico, él diestramente chequeaba los signos vitales de su hermana, iba haciendo anotaciones, preparaba el medicamento mientras que su padre introducía la aguja en las pequeñas venas de Alice.

-Mi pequeña niña- sollozó la señora Cullen.

-Tranquila Ese, su esposo y su hijo son un buen equipo- le dije para confortarla sabiendo por experiencia propia que Alice estaba en las mejores manos.

-Hay Príncipe Azul, creo que Blanca nieves se ha comido una manzana envenenada y necesita un beso para despertar- dijo Edward bromeando para intentar sacarle una sonrisa al afligido Jasper.

-Ponte bien mi hada hermosa- dijo Jasper y acto seguido depositó un suave beso en los labios de Alice haciendo que esta se removiera en su cama.

-Si es una vía intravenosa lo que siento en mi brazo juro por mi bolso Prada que secuestro a mamá y a Bella de por vida doctor Cullen y retoño- soltó Alice con su humor de siempre.

-Está loca se va a poner bien, ¿Te parece si aprovechamos el día y hacemos algo divertido?- me susurró Edward al oído.

-Tu hermana está enferma, preferiría estar más tiempo con ella- le respondí.

-Bien, señorita "quiero arruinar el cursi momento que se avecina entre mis amigos"- dijo Edward saliendo de la habitación de Alice.

Me reí ante la explicación de Edward, salí también de la habitación y me encontré con él caminando lentamente por el pasillo, lo seguí hasta la habitación en la que dormía cuando me quedaba en esa casa, su habitación.

Con cuidado entre y su esencia tan dulce y masculina a la vez me dio de lleno atontándome mientras me acostumbraba a aquel lugar que olía tan a él.

Me llevé una sorpresa cuando vi su habitación tan desordenada, no se parecía en nada a como estaba antes de que él llegara a Forks, parecía que había adquirido nuevas costumbres cuando estuvo fuera, me enternecí cuando vi a la pequeña oveja de peluche "recostada" sobre una de las almohadas de su cama.

Al darse cuenta que yo miraba con tanto detenimiento la oveja él se acercó y me abrazó dejando sus labios peligrosamente sobre mi cuello, me desmayaría igual que Alice si esos labios llegaran a besar mi piel.

-Es como dormir contigo- dijo sin soltarme pero yo no había entendido lo que había querido decir.

-La oveja tiene tu aroma, huele un poco floral y a fresas, es como dormir contigo, como tenerte en mi cama para abrazarte toda la noche y abrigarme en tu acogedor calor, y despertar con tu aroma es alucinante, es como sentir que entre tantas nubes el sol siempre aparecerá si tu estas- explicó Edward sin que yo le dijera.

No quería llorar, pero todo estaba tan próximo y sentí las palabras de Edward como una despedida, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar lo inevitable, dejé que las lágrimas escaparan y les permití ser libres para recorrer mi rostro.

-No llores amor, un ángel no debe llorar- dijo Edward secando mis lagrimas con su pulgar.

-No me quiero ir, y si tengo que elegir entre mis sueños o el hombre que amo te elegiría una y mil veces- confesé escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho.

-No tienes que elegir Bella, la distancia no será impedimento para que estemos juntos, encontraremos la forma, no sé cómo pero la encontraremos- dijo Edward.

-Mi alma es tuya, y sin mi alma yo no puedo bailar, te necesito para ser feliz, te amo Edward, no te dejaré- dije desesperada.

Edward me apartó de su pecho, tomó dulcemente mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó de manera lenta y tortuosa, como disfrutando mi sabor con cada segundo que pasara, sus manos estaban fijas en mi cabello mientras que yo lo tenía agarrado de la camisa queriendo que este momento se prolongara por siempre, ¿Acaso se podía amar a alguien más de cómo yo amo a Edward?, creo que es imposible, en tan poco tiempo el puso mi mundo patas arriba, me enseñó tantas cosas, entre ellas a disfrutar de lo que hacía, a amar las pequeñas cosas y a amarlo a él.

Quien iba a pensar que el hermano menor de mi amiga se iba a fijar en mi, el chico rico de un internado prestigioso en Nueva York, el chico al que había pillado viéndome bailar, que sin conocerme me había dado un presente por mi cumpleaños, quien me había cuidado y amado.

-Vas a dejar a esos ingleses con la boca abierta cuando te vean bailar- dijo rompiendo el beso.

-Eso espero, ojala toda esta tensión valga la pena- dije sentándome en su cama para coger la oveja.

-Serian muy estúpidos los inglesitos si no eligen a mi novia para estudiar en su academia- dijo Edward sorprendiéndome ante la palabra "novia".

-¿Así que tienes una novia?- pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

-Algo así, aun no se lo he pedido formalmente pero yo la siento como mi novia- confesó él.

-Deberías presentármela- continué.

-Para que te hagas una idea, ella es bailarina de Ballet, es hermosa, simpática y gentil, tiene una piel suave y bellísima, unos ojos marrones como el chocolate y sus mejillas son adorables cuando se sonrojan- dijo haciendo que eso último me hiciera sonrojar.

Ya me había dejado sin palabras y sonrojada al máximo.

-Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- me preguntó arrodillándose y sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Era una delicada cadena con una piedra preciosa verde en forma de lágrima, yo aceptaba ser su novia sin ningún regalo pero este muchacho siempre empeñándose en gastar dinero cuando no era necesario.

-No me mires así Bella, también lo compré en la tienda de antigüedades para cuando la chica especial de mi vida apareciera, y esa chica eres tu- dijo poniéndome la cadena en el cuello sin que yo le hubiese dado una respuesta.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?- volvió a preguntar con un impaciente nerviosismo.

Me quedé mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes y en un rápido y medio torpe movimiento lo agarré del cuello de la camisa y lo hice quedar en su cama sobre mí con el peluche de oveja al lado de nosotros, pase largos segundos deleitándome con la perfección de su rostro y acariciando su mejilla hasta que me decidí a besarlo de la misma manera en la que él me había besado hace poco, lenta y tortuosamente, dejando que mis dedos recorrieran cada hebra de su broncíneo cabello y que mi memoria guardara para siempre el sabor de sus labios y el aroma de su aliento.

-¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?- le dije sentándome correctamente y tratando de regularizar los latidos de mi corazón.

-Lo quiero oír de tu boca Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- volvió a repetir.

-Si quiero ser tu novia Edward- le respondí fuerte y claro para que no le quedaran dudas.

-¡Lo sabia!- chilló una Alice más recuperada abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

-Alice aun esta delicada, vuelve a tu cama- dijo Jasper preocupado por la salud de la pequeña duende.

-Ya me siento mejor Jasper, debí dejar que mi papá me inyectara ese suero con medicamentos mucho antes, podría decir que hasta tengo hambre- rio Alice.

-¿Me estabas espiando querida hermana?- preguntó Edward.

-No, para nada, solo vine a buscar a mí querido hermano y a mi amiga favorita para preguntarles si querían ir al cine hoy- dijo Alice como si nada.

-Hace poco te desmayaste, deberías descansar- le aconsejé.

-¿Y perderme este día semi soleado?, ni loca, tengo muchas compras que hacer y tu Bella como buena amiga me vas a acompañar- sentenció el pequeño torbellino de energía. Sin duda Mary Alice Cullen era imparable.

* * *

**Vía con suero_*: _la aguja conectada aun pequeña manguera que va a dar a un envase con suero el cual contiene agua y sales de hidratación... alice perdió muchos electrolitos vomitando…pobrecita!**

* * *

**Reviews???...entre mas tenga mas rápido actualizo.**

**gracias por leer y por comentar **.


	23. Ángel

Capitulo 23: Ángel

(Edward P.O.V)

Primera novia que tenia y ya andaba escondido como si hubiese hecho algo malo, solo podía verla en la academia y siempre había que ahuyentar a su perro guardián previamente, pero eso era tarea fácil, solo había que poner a la novia de Emmett a la vista del perrucho para que este inventara cualquier excusa y se fuera.

Era realmente como un viaje al cielo ver a Bella bailar, deslizarse tan feliz por el piso de madera del escenario, verla flotar con cada salto que daba, era como una mariposa volando sobre una flor, hermosa y delicada.

-¿Podría tocar algo en el piano para ensayar señor Cullen?- preguntó Bella manteniendo la formalidad y tratando de sonar fría ya que su profesora la observaba practicar pasos técnicos.

-¿Chopin estaría bien?- le respondí con otra pregunta tratando de sonar despectivo y enojado ante su tono hostil.

-Si, estaría bien- dijo ella ubicándose en el centro del escenario esperando indicaciones de su profesora.

-Espera Isabella, ve a cambiarte, he recibido un llamado de los ingleses, están en Forks y vienen hacia acá, al parecer quieren ver tu técnica antes de ver tu presentación en el certamen así que ponte algo decente y recógete ese cabello- ordenó con nerviosismo la profesora de Ballet.

Bella salió disparada hacia los camarines seguida por mi hermana la cual había vuelto a ser el mismo torbellino de energía después de su indispuesto fin de semana; luego de unos quince minutos venia Bella con un vestido negro que dejaba expuesto su elegante cuello al que yo tanto quería besar en este momento, usaba las mismas medias largas blancas con que la había visto practicar una vez, las zapatillas de Ballet nuevas y su hermoso cabello recogido en un moño sin que ninguna hebra escapase de él.

Dos hombres y una mujer tomaron asiento en la primera fila unos cinco minutos después de que Bella había salido de los camarines, la profesora de Bella extremadamente nerviosa les hablaba del certamen y de lo buena bailarina que era la muchacha que se encontraba inmóvil observándolos con un adorable sonrojo en su rostro.

-Buenos días señorita Swan, mi nombre es Ralph Peters y soy el presidente del comité de becas y admisión de nuestra institución, a continuación mi colega Anastasia Sokolova le pedirá que realicé ciertos pasos técnicos junto con el señor Boris Pávlov- dijo uno de los hombres señalando a sus colegas los que parecían ser profesores de Ballet.

-Señor Cullen, toque algo por favor- pidió la profesora de Bella.

-Nocturne Op.9 No.2, Chopin- dije sabiendo que esa sería la melodía más dulce que podría bailar mi novia en aquel momento tan importante.

Comencé a tocar poniendo todo de mi para que Bella se sintiera apoyada en un momento como este, afortunadamente el salón del escenario estaba casi vacío a excepción de nosotros, los tipos de Londres, la profesora de Bella, los Hale y Alice con Emmett dándole animo a mi novia.

-_**Arabesque***_ - dijo la mujer y de inmediato Bella hizo uno de sus gráciles movimientos para quedar sostenida en uno de sus pies con otra pierna totalmente estirada y sus brazos elegantemente suspendidos en el aire.

-_**Cabriole**-**_ dijo el hombre y Bella dejó su actual posición para dar un alto y "batir" sus delicadas piernas en el aire y luego caer con gracia.

-Ahora Isabella improvisa- dijo la mujer.

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, podría ser que con solo dos pasos les quedó claro que Bella era buenísima en el Ballet o a lo mejor no era lo que esperaban y preferían verla haciendo algo que le resultase más fácil.

Pero ella no eligió el camino corto, al ritmo de la música se movió por el escenario ejecutando pasos técnicos que se veían hermosos y complicados de hacer, Bella danzaba con gracia y con cada movimiento que hacia más afortunado me sentía que un ángel como ella haya posado sus ojos sobre y común humano como yo.

Cuando dejé de tocar ella hizo una reverencia y se quedó nuevamente inmóvil sobre el escenario, me atreví a echarles un vistazo a "sus jueces", el tipo que se hacía llamar Ralph se hallaba realmente impresionado, el otro hombre la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios mientras que la mujer limpiaba una lágrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla. Bella tenía el mismo efecto en todos, los deslumbraba con cada movimiento que hacía.

-¡Bravo Bella!- gritaron Alice y Emmett al final del salón, Rosalie miró a la señora Petrova y acto seguido caminó hasta su novio y lo sacó de una oreja junto con Alice.

-Creo que nos veremos el viernes por la noche pequeña- dijo la mujer saliendo del salón con un andar elegante seguida de los otros dos hombres.

Bella solo le respondió con una sonrisa, lo que más quería era correr hacia ella y felicitarla, por las caras de "sus jueces" parecía que se habían llevado una muy buena impresión de mi Bella y ella se veía radiante, nunca antes la había visto bailar en serio, siempre eran esas prácticas un tanto técnicas y un tanto diversión, nunca algo cien por ciento Ballet, siempre eran esas combinaciones tan de ella.

-Creo que tiene clases señor Cullen- dijo la profesora de Bella sacándome de mis ensoñaciones; con resignación salí del escenario no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Bella que estaba siendo evaluada por su profesora.

-Falta muy poco- dijo Alice tomando mi brazo cuando me localizó en los pasillos.

-No sé de que hablas Alice- le dije enojado.

-El inglesito y el par de rusos se fueron comentando sobre el buen material que importarían a su academia en Londres- soltó mi hermana.

Antes de que Alice me explicara la situación yo ya lo sabía, ella los había encantado, ¿y cómo no iba hacerlo si era tan hermosa? Faltaba poco para ese certamen que le daría los boletos a Europa, y luego de eso si era aceptada viajaría lo antes posible sin darme tiempo de seguir disfrutando de su sonrisa, su aroma, sus besos y la suavidad de su piel.

-No te deprimas Edward, ella debe estar igual, estoy segura que lo de ustedes será para siempre, y ya sabes que no debes apostar en mi contra- acotó Alice tratando de levantarme el ánimo.

-Si Alice, aun recuerdo cuando dijiste que habías conocido a tu cuñada y yo te colgué el teléfono- le dije recordando cuando me había llamado a Nueva York y había chillado por el teléfono que había encontrado a su cuñada, sin tan solo en ese instante hubiese sabido que esa chica era Bella habría regresado antes.

-Ahora necesitamos excusas para que tu y Bella puedan aprovechar el tiempo que les queda juntos, o sea que aprovechen sus cinco días al máximo- chilló Alice dando saltitos por los pasillos para luego perderse en una de las tantas salas de la academia.

Me senté en el suelo y agarré mi cabello como si quisiese arrancarlo, solo cinco días y ella sería el más lindo recuerdo que adornara mis pensamientos, sería como un sueño, quizás allá en Londres ella podría conocer a algún chico bailarín de Ballet que la comprendiera mejor que yo y que se terminara ganando su corazón y luego cuando me reencontrase con ella ya no sería Swan, sino que tendría el apellido de algún otro afortunado infeliz y de su mano vendrían niños pequeños llamándola mamá. Ella se iría y yo la perdería, dicen por ahí que la distancia es el olvido, pero yo nunca podría olvidarla, olvidarla a ella sería como olvidar respirar, como olvidar que el cielo es azul, como olvidar que una vez conocí a un ángel.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- dijo su suave voz. Alcé mi cabeza y allí estaba ella, traía su cabello suelto y tenía ese leve sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas.

-En que me olvidaras con el tiempo y te conseguirás un novio que haga arabesques y cabrioles- dije tratando de gastarle una broma, era imposible estar triste cuando la luz que ella irradiaba cegaba mis ojos.

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, quizás con esta molesta bailarina lejos alguna pianista se robará tu corazón-dijo ella en respuesta a mi broma.

-Estoy libre ahora, si quieres puedes secuestrarme y dejarme en mi casa con la excusa de que me encontraste en una sala desmayada de tanto ensayar- me propuso ella sentándose en el suelo junto a mí para ponerse a mi altura.

-¿y no teme usted señorita de que este secuestrador en serie le tome la palabra?- le pregunté sonriéndole.

-Edward Cullen, o me secuestras ahora o te secuestro yo, tú decides, pero te juro que no voy a perder el día en mi casa viendo la tele- dijo pareciendo un gatito enojado.

-Entonces considérese secuestrada señorita Swan y no trate de llamar a su padre policía por que será peor- le dije cargándola entre mis brazos y saliendo con ella rumbo a mi coche.

Una vez que la subí al Volvo pude ver que en el asiento trasero esta el bolso de Bella y una mochila que reconocí como mía junto a una nota de Alice.

_Queridos tortolitos: el jefe Swan cree que su adorada hija anda con Rosalie en L.A aprovechando el sol antes de irse al nublado Londres, Rosalie anda con Emmett en Las Vegas… la muy maldita no me dejó organizar su boda civil pero le haré una muy grande cuando se haga la boda religiosa, Jasper cree que su hermana anda con Bella en algún teatro lejano viendo el Cascanueces, Emmett supuestamente anda en una convención junto a Edward sobre autos en no sé donde (luego inventen un lugar, todos los detalles deben quedar cubiertos). Así que tienen hoy, martes, miércoles y jueves para hacer lo que se les plazca, vuelvan el viernes por la mañana._

_Los quiere._

_Alice._

_PD: Bella, fui de compras por ti y empaqué ropa nueva, deberías botar a la basura la que tienes en tu ropero._

Bella leyó la nota en voz alta, no me di cuenta que Alice había hecho un dibujo en la parte inferior de la hoja.

-¿Qué significa el dibujo?- preguntó Bella señalando la flor pintada delicadamente de rosa.

Puse el coche en marcha y cuando avancé unas calles le respondí.

-Esas flores crecen en un prado cercano a una cabaña que pertenecía a mis abuelos, Alice al parecer quiere que mi guarida de secuestrador sea esa- dije aumentando la velocidad para llegar lo más pronto posible.

Bella miraba maravillada el paisaje que había cambiado drásticamente de pueblito pequeño a naturaleza, nos alejábamos de la lluvia, solo habría sol para nosotros, sol y una suave briza que acariciaría sus cabellos, seriamos solo nosotros dos.

Ella a ratos cantaba las canciones que sintonizaba en la radio, sin mentir era pésima cantando, daba pena, pero no por desafinada dejaba de ser graciosa, y mucho más cuando le cambiaba la letra a las canciones y las adaptaba a lo que a ella le parecía adecuado.

Entre sus juegos y sus risas el viaje se me hizo corto, como todo un caballero me bajé del coche y abrí la puerta por ella y la conduje hacia la cabaña, adentro todo seguía igual, los mismos sofás rústicos, las paredes de madera barnizada, una mesa antigua con cuatro sillas, una pequeña cocina que contaba con todo lo necesario y las dos habitaciones con su baño privado.

-Es hermosa- dijo Bella encantada con la acogedora cabaña.

-Aquí venia de vacaciones con mi familia cuando era un niño- le dije abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella tenía sus manos en mi pecho y lentamente las subió hasta hacerlas quedar alrededor de mi cuello, se acercó de una manera rápida a mi boca y me besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, jugaba con mi cabello así como sus dientes le daban una suave mordida a mi labio inferior; sentí como su boca abandonaba la mía para posicionarse en mi cuello como si ella fuera una vampira y yo un simple proveedor de sangre, cuando ella desabrochó uno de los botones de mi camisa yo ya había captado el mensaje, sabia cual era su objetivo y aunque no me desagradaba en absoluto quería que todo fuera de una manera distinta, no en estas circunstancias, no ahora que ella se iba.

-Bella, no- dije apartándome de ella lo mas delicadamente que pude.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella con los labios hinchados.

-No así- le respondí y una punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón al ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿No me amas?- preguntó, ¡Como no amarla!, esa pregunta estaba de mas.

-Bella, yo te amo, quizás más de lo que yo mismo podría imaginar pero tú te mereces algo mejor que esto, algún día amor, pero no ahora, no ahora que te irás y el sabor de tu piel solo será un vago recuerdo para mí, será mejor para los dos.

Mi pequeña Bella se dejó caer en un sofá y yo la arrullé en mi pecho el resto de la tarde, el pasar estos días junto a ella era mi mayor regalo, no pedía nada más.

* * *

_*** Arabesque**_: Una de las posiciones básicas en ballet clásico. Es una posición del cuerpo que ha de ponerse de perfil, apoyado respecto a una pierna, que puede ser recta o demi-plié o en releve, y la otra pierna levantada detrás y estirada. Los brazos se encuentran sostenidos en las varias posiciones que crean la línea más larga y estilizada. Los hombros se deben sostener cuadrados a la línea de la dirección.

_****Cabriole : **_Un paso del allegro en el cual las piernas extendidas se baten en el aire. Los Cabrioles se divide en dos categorías: petite, que se ejecutan en 45 grados, y grandes, que se ejecutan en 90 grados. La pierna de trabajo se empuja en el aire, la pierna que esta debajo la sigue y la golpea enviándola más arriba. El aterrizaje entonces se hace primero con la pierna que esta debajo. El cabriolé puede ser hecho devant, derrière y á la seconde; y en cualquier posición del cuerpo, como croisé, effacé, écarté, etc.

_**Fuente: enciclopedia danzaballet**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Nocturne Op.9 No.2, Chopin: escúchenla, es realmente hermosa!

* * *

cualquier duda o consulta..dejenla en el botoncito verde XD

gracias por leer y por comentar


	24. Tu me haces sentir renovado

_**hola!!!!!!...como sugerencia escuchen you make me feel brand new de simply red mientras lean este cap, hermosa cancion, me inspiré en esa XD**_

* * *

Capitulo 24: tú me haces sentir renovado.

(Bella P.O.V)

No me di ni cuenta cuando me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward sobre el sofá, estaba tan cómoda en mi propio mundo que incluso olvidé su sutil rechazo, aun seguía sintiéndome enormemente avergonzada por la situación, debí parecerle en ese momento una chica fácil, una de esas que aprovechan cualquier situación para satisfacer su lujuria interna. Pero mi caso era distinto, yo amo a Edward, lo amo con todo mi corazón, con toda mi alma, no quería apresurar las cosas pero ya mis días junto a él estaban contados y no sabía qué rumbo tomaría nuestra relación luego de mi partida, quizás él querría terminar conmigo, la distancia seria como nuestro beso de muerte, por eso yo quería pertenecerle de una manera más allá que un simple beso, pero él como cual caballero de brillante armadura me aparta y luego me cobija entre sus brazos y me hace sentir protegida.

Aun en sus brazos giré la cabeza para ver por la ventana, una suave brisa mecía las copas de los arboles, el paisaje era realmente hermoso, arboles de un verde tan profundo como el de sus ojos rodeados por espigas doradas como el reflejo de sus cabellos y el crepúsculo tan broncíneo como su cabeza.

Sin intención de despertarlo me salí de sus brazos con cuidado, abrí la puerta lentamente para que no sonara y salí de la cabaña.

La brisa despeinaba mis cabellos, era cálida como su aliento; este lugar era el paraíso, nuestro paraíso, abrí mis brazos y cerré los ojos para que la brisa cálida me diera de lleno en el rostro, se sentía demasiado bien, tanto así que me puse a girar como una niña pequeña, a bailar sin música como lo hacía antes de que empezara a tomar clases, a disfrutar las cosas simples de la vida sin sentirme ridícula por ello.

Sus fuertes manos me sujetaron de la cintura, él tenía ojos de sueño, venia recién despertando.

-Brisa cálida por tarde, truenos por la noche- dijo dejando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Ya debemos entrar?- pregunté.

-Aun no, los truenos comienzan siempre en las montañas, cuando baje mas la luz entraremos, por ahora sigue riendo, me gusta verte reír- soltó dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Me alejé un poco y volví a abrir mis brazos y a cerrar mis ojos para que la brisa me llenara, estuve un largo rato sintiendo la intimidante mirada de Edward sobre mí hasta que la brisa dejó de darme en la cara y sus suaves labios de caramelo se posaron sobre los míos.

-Tu, mi hermosa Isabella, me enseñaste como vivir otra vez, de no ser por ti seria aun el amargado tipo que no sabe disfrutar de la vida- me dijo cuando finalizó el beso, una lágrima caía por su mejilla, nunca había visto a Edward llorar, los hombres no lloran, pensé en mi fuero interno.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, mi amor- dijo con voz temblorosa y acto seguido me abrazó hundiendo su nariz entre mis cabellos.

-Sin ti la vida no tiene sentido Isabella, por favor espérame, encontraré la manera para que estemos juntos otra vez- volvió a decir sin soltarme.

-Parece como si te estuvieras despidiendo Edward- le comuniqué un tanto sensible por sus palabras.

Él no me respondió, agachó su mirada tratando de esconder las lágrimas que salían de sus preciosos ojos.

-No hablemos como si ya estuviéramos separados, disfrutemos de esto por favor, ni siquiera todavía me dan la beca, puede que les parezca horrorosa y me dejen siendo la "torpe Bella" en Forks- dije tratando de sacarle una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- dijo él limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Dios me bendijo contigo Bella, eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida- expresó tratando de sonreír.

-¿y qué haremos ahora secuestrador?- pregunté tratando de continuar el juego que nos trajo hacia aquí.

-Vas a desear nunca haber preguntado eso- me respondió y acto seguido me cargó sobre su espalda como si yo fuera un saco de papas.

No sabía si era la adrenalina del momento o es que Edward había empezado a girar y a correr conmigo sobre su hombro pero no podía parar de reír y de gritarle que parara, él obviamente hacia caso omiso a mis peticiones y seguía corriendo conmigo sobre él.

-Ay Bella, me haces sentir renovado, como un niño pequeño- dijo jadeando cuando ya se cansó de cargarme y se recostó sobre las doradas espigas del suelo.

Una gota cayó sobre mi rostro, como Edward había dicho, la luz había bajado y se podían ver rayos en las montañas, rápidamente se levantó del suelo y me guió hasta el interior de la cabaña, me dio órdenes de buscar velas y fósforos mientras él iba a un cobertizo a buscar leña.

Fui una ilusa al pensar que aquí había luz eléctrica, era una cabaña de lo mas rustica, la cocina funcionaba a leña y no por nada en cada mueble había algún candelabro de plata o finamente labrado en algún otro metal.

En uno de los muebles de la cocina encontré varias velas que fui poniendo con cuidado en los candelabros y que luego fui encendiendo, no conseguían iluminar lo suficiente como la luz eléctrica pero facilitaban la visibilidad en la oscuridad y provocaban un ambiente romántico.

Edward regresó dentro de un rato con una gran cantidad de leños los que puso perfectamente ordenados en un costado adyacente a la chimenea. Los truenos no se hicieron esperar, parecía como si cayeran justo al lado de la cabaña, me tenían realmente asustada.

-No te preocupes Bella, siempre es así, con suerte mañana estará soleado y podremos ir a mi prado- dijo ante mi evidente miedo mientras encendía la chimenea para darle calor a la ahora fría cabaña.

-Alice pensó en todo, encontré esto en el maletero del Volvo- señaló Edward mostrándome una cajá de cartón repleta de lo que parecían víveres para estos días lejos de los problemas y de las tristezas.

-Así que ¿Qué quiere cenar mi hermosa victima?- preguntó con una de esas sonrisas torcidas que me quitaban el aliento.

-Lo que mi secuestrador quiera preparar esta bien para mí-respondí siguiéndole el juego.

Luego me arrepentí de mis palabras al enterarme que Edward si tenía un defecto y ese era la cocina, era demasiado desordenado, derramaba los ingredientes y hacia desastres de la nada, luego de mucho tiempo riéndome de él terminamos cenando espaguetis con una salsa extraña que debió ser blanca pero quedó de color amarillo pero que igualmente sabía bien. Después ambos limpiamos el desastre que él dejó en la cocina mientras yo juraba en voz alta nunca más dejarlo cocinar en su vida.

Los truenos parecían haber cesado, por lo que me atreví a ir sola a la habitación que Edward me había designado y luego de acomodar las cobijas, ponerme mi pijama y cepillar mi cabello y mis dientes me acosté a dormir, no sin antes haber permanecido despierta esperando a que Edward me diera las buenas noches y apagara la vela de mi mesita de noche.

Luego me vi demasiado cómoda y cálida entre sus brazos protectores y suaves, miré por la ventana y el paisaje había cambiado, no era Forks ni la cabaña, se veía el Big Ben y la lluvia que caía amenazante, Edward ya no me miraba de la manera tierna con la que lo hacía, ahora había otra chica junto a él, no podía verle el rostro pero se veía más hermosa y fina, vestía elegantemente y él le ponía un anillo en el dedo.

-Lo siento Isabella, tú me dejaste y yo debía continuar con mi vida- me dijo y pude jurar como oía que mi corazón se rompía en pedacitos diminutos incapaz de volver a reconstruirse algún día.

-Ese muchacho te iba a hacer daño- escuché decir a mi padre a lo lejos.

-Los chicos son distracciones innecesarias- escuché a mi profesora.

-¿creías que mi hermano iba a esperar a una simplona como tú?- dijo Alice despectivamente.

-Cariño, acéptalo, preferimos a Edward con ella que contigo- decía Esme apoyada por su esposo.

Un fuerte ruido me hizo caer y el dolor de espalda me hizo volver a la realidad.

Todo era una pesadilla, estaba en el suelo enredada con las sabanas, empecé a llorar sin poder controlar mis lagrimas, como pude aparté las sabanas, cogí mi almohada y corrí en la oscuridad a la habitación de Edward, necesitaba saber que él estaba a mi lado y que no me había abandonado.

-Rayos Bella, que haces aquí- dijo él con voz enfadada pero sin embargo haciéndose a un lado para que yo tuviera mi lugar en su cama.

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible- le dije olvidándome que traía una almohada y ocupando su pecho para apoyar mi cabeza.

-¿Me quieres contar?- preguntó acariciando mi cabello para tranquilizarme.

-No- solo déjame dormir contigo ¿si?, me dan terror los truenos-dije acomodándome entre sus brazos.

-yo te voy a cuidar Bella, ahora duerme y sueña con los angelitos- dijo y volvió a quedarse dormido; yo no pude dormir, me quedé inmóvil entre sus brazos para no despertarlo apreciando la belleza de su rostro cada vez que un rayo iluminaba la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el olor a café recién hecho me sacó de mi estado de pereza, no sé cómo había logrado dormirme aunque sea unos instantes, estiré mis brazos en la cama de Edward y miré hacia un lado para darme cuenta que él me había dejado una bandeja con el desayuno, Café, jugo de naranja y huevos con tocino.

Mientras me tallaba los ojos Edward reía como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste de su vida.

Él estaba sentado junto a mí y yo ni me había percatado de su presencia, lo miré con el rostro interrogante y luego supe de que se reía, en una de las paredes había colgado un espejo, mi cabello estaba revuelto y habían dos enormes ojeras en mi rostro, además que el escandaloso pijama que Alice había empacado por mí no mejoraba las cosas, ahí había deseado haberme quedado con las sabanas hasta el cuello en vez de haber saltado de la cama a arreglar el desastre de mi pelo enmarañado.

Regresé a la cama bastante cohibida y roja como un tomate tratando de que aquel corto camisón de dormir no revelara demasiado de mi anatomía, luego me cubrí con las sabanas y las frazadas y puse en mi regazo la bandeja del desayuno mientras Edward hacia lo mismo con la suya.

-No te avergüences Bella, no he visto nada que no haya visto antes- dijo Edward con el fijo propósito de volverme más roja de lo que estaba.

-No quiero ni ver el desastre que debe haber en la cocina- contraataqué.

-_Touché_ Bella, aunque debo darle las gracias a Alice por la hermosa vista que me dio esta mañana- dijo haciendo que me atragantara con el jugo.

-Ya cállate, pensé que los truenos no me darían tanto miedo de noche- dije realmente avergonzada.

-Tus trajes para bailar son más pequeños que esa pijama que llevas- Acotó él.

-Pero no son de color rosa ni llevan encajes extraños y pequeños- dije ignorando su mirada y dando por finalizado el tema.

-Bueno, ya que has agarrado la genial costumbre de dormir en mi cama creo que para que te sientas mas cómoda deberé prestarte algo de mi ropa que no es rosa ni tiene encajes extraños ni pequeños- dijo mientras bebía su café.

-Que considerado es señor secuestrados, ahora que ya he finalizado mi desayuno me gustaría ver el desastre de la cocina- dije levantándome de la cama no sin antes haber arrastrado a una sabana conmigo para asegurarme que venía cubierta de pies a cabeza.

* * *

(Alice P.O.V)

Martes, ya va un día de mi genial plan maestro, a estas alturas la traidora de Rosalie debe ser la Sra. McCarthy, solo espero que por lo menos haya usado ese vestido que diseñé especialmente para ella, ¿tanto miedo le tenía a su padre y a Jasper como para no hacer una boda como la moda manda?, no le costaba nada haber hecho una por la iglesia y haberme nombrado como su organizadora.

Solo espero que Bella no sea tan desagradecida y use esas hermosas prendas que coloqué en su maleta y que todos ellos no me den la espalda cuando lleguen y que hagan mi mentira creíble.

-¿Y qué hacen Bella y mi hermana en L.A?- preguntó Jasper tocando acordes al azar en su guitarra.

-Ya te dije Jazz que Rosalie se ofreció amablemente a llevarla a Broadway a ver el cascanueces- Dije como si fuera tan natural

-Pero Allie, Broadway queda en Nueva York- dijo Jasper confundido ante mi mentira.

De inmediato y por primera vez en mi vida, yo, Mary Alice Cullen había sido pillada.

* * *

¿les gustaria saber por que Rosalie se escapó a casarse con Emmett?, ¿y que hará Alice cuando Jasper se entere que su hermana y Bella no andan juntas en L.A?, todo eso en el siguiente capitulo.

gracias por leer y por comentar.

cualquier duda o consulta dejenla con el botoncito verde y un edward vendrá a protegerlas en las noches de tormenta XD

bye!


	25. Mentiras blancas y verdades negras

Capitulo 25: Mentiras blancas y verdades negras.

(Alice P.O.V)

Si no supiera que mi Jazzie me ama así como la noche ama a la luna ya lo consideraría perdido, pero debería escuchar mis razones, después de todo me agradecería el haber aportado con mi granito de arena a la felicidad de su hermana, y por Bella y su paradero que mejor ni se preocupara y que se ocupara en callar su boca para que el jefe Swan no supiera nada.

Rosalie era el típico modelo de chica Barbie. Rubia, linda y popular, poseedora de una voz parecida a la de las sirenas y de un encanto natural que a todas las chicas ponía envidiosas. En uno de los viajes de placer de la familia King el hijo de estos manifestó cierto interés por Rosalie, pero con lo que no contaba Royce King era que Rose era la tipia rubia Barbie que babeaba en secreto por el típico tonto musculoso capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Y claro que en todo típico cuento de hadas a Rosalie le imponían al chico Royce en cuanta reunión social se presentase y luego de salir del instituto en cada vacación, día festivo, etc. Pero Rosalie había conseguido hacer que su amor platónico la amara, vivía amando a Emmett a escondidas de sus padres, y mi jazz vivía "protegiéndola" de un amor que solo la haría sufrir, de un chico mayor que ella.

-¿tienes algo que decir Mary Alice?- me pregunto Jasper sumamente enojado, ¡como odiaba cuando alguien me llamaba así!

-¿sabes algo Jazz?, ya estoy harta, si tan solo supieras que es lo mejor para tu hermana, ¿Qué harías si Edward se pusiera así de odioso como tú te pones con Emmett? , ¿Si te mirara con ganas de querer despellejarte vivo por estar conmigo?- le grité, me enfermaba su actitud, estaba a punto de soltarle la verdad y esta vez sí Alice Cullen perdería todo el glamour al momento de guardarse las mentirillas.

-¿entonces si esta con ese grandote?- preguntó perdiendo la poca calma que le quedaba.

-Si, está con él, ¿y sabes dónde?, en Las Vegas, se casaron ayer, ¿y por qué lo hicieron?, muy simple mi querido Jazzie, ¡por qué vas a ser tío!- grité respondiendo todas las posibles preguntas que se formularan en su cabezota.

-Ahora si vas a terminar conmigo mejor dímelo ahora para encerrarme en mi habitación a comer chocolates y leer los libros de Bella por meses hasta que salga la nueva colección de bolsos Prada- solté al borde de las lagrimas ante su silencio.

Sinceramente esperaba que Jazz me dejara ahí sola desmoronada sobre el piso del aula de guitarra, había jugado con fuego al involucrarme tanto al tratar de ayudar a mis amigos, pero para mí Rose y Bella eran como mis hermanas, tenía derecho a ver a una marcharse feliz y de ver a la otra tener la familia que siempre quiso, aunque eso me costara perder al amor de mi vida, al único chico que iba a amar, porque Jasper era en todos los efectos mi príncipe azul.

El seguía en silencio, desordenaba sus rubios cabellos y de vez en cuando me miraba, yo trataba en vano de no llorar pero eran muchas emociones juntas y no podía reprimirlas, no delante de él, porque solo Jasper tenía ese poder sobre mí, el de sacar mis emociones a flote, el de dejarlas fluir.

Lo que hizo me sorprendió, se acercó a mí y me abrazó, besó mi cabello, luego mis mejillas y luego mis labios.

-Gracias Allie- dijo con un brillo nuevo en los ojos.

-De nada- le respondí robándole un corto beso.

-Después de todo Royce King me caía mal, prefiero tener un sobrino bondadoso que uno ambicioso- dijo mi jazz riendo. Por eso me gusta tanto este muchacho, puede que sea un bipolar emocional pero siempre será mi Jazz.

* * *

(Bella P.O.V) (3 días después)

Fueron los días más maravillosos de mi vida, lástima que tendríamos que volver, Edward estaba metiendo las ultimas cosas a la cajuela del Volvo mientras que yo me cobijaba en la brisa cálida que soplaba en aquel lugar tratando de grabar en mi memoria el aroma de Edward mezclado con el de las flores del lugar, los reflejos resplandecientes de sus cabellos a la luz del prado y sus labios sobre los míos cada noche antes de dormir.

Cuando ya íbamos a medio camino recibí una llamada de Rosalie, nos juntaríamos todos a un lado de la carretera para intercambiar los coches, yo me iría en el convertible de Rose, Emmett con Edward en el Volvo y Alice con Jasper en el Jeep.

-Sabes que vas a soltar la sopa tarde o temprano Swan, además no existe hombre que se resista a lo que pusimos en tu maleta con Alice- rio Rose al volante.

-Pues si existe uno, se llama Edward Cullen y es un perfecto caballero, y si quieres saberlo todo, te lo diré, fuimos a una cabaña que era de sus abuelos, nos la pasábamos en las tardes abrazados en un prado, luego recolectábamos leña y por la noche yo gritaba dormida por culpa de los truenos, ¿satisfecha?- dije apresuradamente para me mi sonrojo natural no delatara un detalle que no quería confesar.

-Nop, ¿algo mas Swan?- preguntó Rose con voz inocente.

El solo recordar que dormí en su cama todos esos días con su camisa a modo de pijama me hizo sonrojar violentamente.

-¡Por dios Isabella suéltalo ya!- chilló Rosalie aparcando en la carretera y apagando la radio de su coche para ponerme toda la atención del mundo.

-Primero prométeme que no pensaras mal ni de mi ni de él, estúpida Barbie mente de alcantarilla- dije sonrojándome a más no poder.

-Palabra de porrista- dijo Rose poniendo una mano en alto y dándome a entender que entonces su palabra no valía nada, puesto que ella nunca se había unido a las porristas en el instituto porque todas esas "zorras" querían quitarle a su osito.

-¡Ya suéltalo Swan!, ni que hubieras dormido con él- dijo Rose y ante mi evidente silencio ella se tapó la cara con las manos y sorprendida empezó a chillar muy al estilo "Alice Cullen".

-No de la manera en la que te imaginas, ya te dije que él es un caballero- expresé tratando de calmarme.

-Tenemos tiempo aun para ir a dejarte a tu casa, coger tu tutu rosa e ir a la academia a que bailes y te ganes la famosa beca, ahora dime, ¿Qué pasó exactamente?- dijo Rosalie en tono maternal, no sé porqué pero me recordó a Reneé.

-Nada, dormimos en la misma cama porque acabo de descubrir que los truenos me hacen soñar pesadillas, ¡ah! Y se me olvidaba, ocupé una de sus camisas como pijama ya que el camisón que empacaron por mí no me ayudaba mucho a mi cometido de no seguir añadiendo cosas a mi lista de lo que voy a extrañar de Edward- dije soltándole todo esperando a que me dejara en paz.

El resto del trayecto Rosalie me dejó tranquila, vacié mi bolso cuando llegué a casa y empaqué un poco de ropa para ensayar, el vestido que usaría y mis zapatillas de Ballet. No me dio tiempo de dejarle una nota a Charlie, Rose comenzó a tocar estrepitosamente la bocina de su coche y supe que algo andaba mal, miré por la ventana y ella estaba fuera del coche exagerando sus respiraciones.

-Tendrás que conducir tu Bella, creo que esto de mi estado me está afectando- dijo sentándose del lado del copiloto.

-sabia lo suficiente como para entender a lo que se refería con "su estado" y también sabía lo suficiente sobre su relación con Emmett, no quise preguntar lo obvio pero me alegré por Rosalie, pero pobrecilla, tendría ahora a dos niños que cuidar, Emmett y su futuro hijo.

Conduje hasta la academia, Alice estaba esperándome, solo me dio un par de horas para ensayar, me dijo que todo estaba bajo control y que mi padre estaba más que convencido de que yo había ido a Los ángeles con Rose a despejarme de todo el estrés antes del certamen.

Edward se encontraba revisando exhaustivamente el escenario y luego me di cuenta el por qué, Tanya Denali estaba sentada entre las butacas y era obvio que ninguno de los dos confiaba en ella.

Me parecía que todo se apresuraba, de un momento a otro ya me encontraba con una Esme Cullen muy preocupada junto a su hija tratando de bajarme del escenario para que almorzara una mezcla de verduras extrañas que según ellas tenían muchos minerales, lo único que quería era ensayar pero en mi almuerzo el escenario fue ocupado por otros alumnos, después de todo yo me presentaría al final, era un caos total, gente corriendo de un lado a otro, Rosalie gritándole a Emmett que dejara de jugar con la batería y Edward coordinando a los músicos como todo un director de orquesta.

-Ya deja de mirar a mi hermano, debo arreglarte- dijo Alice arrastrándome por los camarines.

El ser la novia de Jasper tiene sus beneficios y Alice sabía ocuparlos, me consiguió una ducha en la que pude relajarme un rato y luego de haberme puesto el vestido ella me trajo de vuelta a los camarines para peinarme y maquillarme.

-Recuerda ser tu misma, déjalos con la boca abierta Bella- dijo Alice mientras rizaba algunos cabellos de la alta coleta que me había hecho.

Faltaba tan poco, podía oír a Rosalie cantar desde aquí, luego a su grupo del coro, a la chica del violín, el pequeño de la flauta, una que otra bailarina novata y luego yo.

Me di una última mirada al espejo y no me reconocí en él, una desconocida de ojos achocolatados me devolvía la mirada, la desconocida traía brillos en la piel, labios rosados como fresas y los parpados cuidadosamente maquillados a tono con el vestido.

-Vamos Bella, te toca- dijo Alice ubicándome en la entrada del escenario, cuando el señor Hale me anunciara yo subiría y la verdad seria dicha, ahí sabrían todos quien es Isabella Swan.

Como lo había anticipado el señor Hale fue presentando a los músicos uno por uno, pero me sorprendió escuchar al señor Hale decir "un hermoso lio en la voz y piano de Edward Cullen".

Con una nueva energía salí al escenario, Edward estaba en un rincón junto a los demás, pero él destacaba entre todos, comenzó la música y yo comencé a bailar recordando todos esos pasos técnicos que había estado practicando por tanto tiempo, pero de inmediato cuando Edward empezó a cantar mi mente se vino a blanco, solo recordaba los días que pasé junto a él, sus besos, sus abrazos; y es que la letra de la canción pronunciada por sus labios me llegaba al corazón.

Recordé las palabras de Alice, seria yo misma, me deshice de la coleta que ella había hecho y dejé a mi cabello danzar conmigo y ese baile se lo dediqué a él, solo a él.

* * *

(Edward P.O.V)

El señor Hale me anunció, esto era lo último que haría por mi Bella, comencé primero a tocar mientras ella recibía aplausos sin aun haber mostrado la coreografía completa, ya había llegado mi parte, debía empezar a cantar

"_**Tú tienes lo mejor de dos mundo**_

_**Tú eres esa clase de chica que puede tirar abajo a un hombre,**_

_**Y levantarlo otra vez.**_

_**Tú eres fuerte pero necesitada,**_

_**Humilde pero codiciosa**_

_**Y basado en tu lenguaje corporal**_

_**La letra cursiva grita que ha sido leído,**_

_**Tu estilo es demasiado selectivo,**_

_**Aunque tu mente es algo imprudente**_

_**Bien, yo supongo que tú sugieres**_

_**Que esto es justamente la felicidad.**_

_**Hey, que hermoso lio es este**_

_**Es como coger basura en los vestidos."**_

Sabía que el show debía continuar pero no sabía qué hacer al ver como Bella se había quedado parada en el escenario como si hubiese olvidado la coreografía que tanto tiempo llevaba ensayando, no quería pensar que esto era mi culpa, que ella tiraba la toalla para no irse a Londres. Estuve a punto de dejar de tocar pero ella soltó su cabello y lo dejó libre así como me gusta a mí y siguió bailando como si nada pero esta vez no con esa coreografía, sino con una improvisación, dejado ver a su público toda la luz que tenía para entregar y todo el talento del cual era poseedora.

"_**Bien, esta clase de heridas cuando escribes esa clase de palabras**_

_**Esta clase de vueltas que das en los cuchillos**_

_**Y no me importa que mi nerviosismo lo puedas llamar ficticio**_

_**Porque tengo el gusto de estar sumergido en tus contradicciones querida, **_

_**Porque aquí estamos, aquí estamos.**_

_**Aunque tú fueras prejuiciosa yo adoraría tu advertencia**_

_**Tus reapariciones son rápidas**_

_**Y probablemente tienen que ver con tus inseguridades.**_

_**No hay que tener vergüenza para ser loco**_

_**Dependiendo de cómo tomes esto**_

_**Palabras que parafraseando estamos efectuando en esta relación.**_

_**Y es un hermoso lio, es este**_

_**Es como coger basura en los vestidos**__**"**_

Era demasiado hermosa, demasiado ella, demasiado Bella, ni siquiera acababa la canción y ya los tenia encantados, vi por el rabillo del ojo como Rosalie estaba sentada en el banquillo junto a mí y comenzó a tocar lo mismo que yo unas octavas más arriba, con un asentimiento de cabeza me bastó, tomé el micrófono y me situé delante del piano para acercarme a Bella lo mas que pudiera.

"_**Bien, esta clase de heridas cuando tú dices esa clase de palabras**_

_**Nos mantienen dando vueltas en hojas filosas**_

_**Y el bueno y el cortes es una buena vida de la que he oído**_

_**Pero es agradable decir que jugamos en la suciedad**_

_**Porque aquí estamos, aquí estamos…**_

_**Y permanecemos aquí**_

_**Qué hermoso lio es este**_

_**Es como suponer que la única respuestas es "si""**_

Ella me cogió de la mano, me pusó al medio del escenario y comenzó a bailar para mi, así como lo hacía en sus ensayos, con sus movimientos gráciles y delicados, era improvisación pura, la cara de "sus jueces" era de sorpresa, pero sin embargo ambos sabíamos que todo era para bien, porque juntos no éramos dos, éramos uno, un todo, mi voz y su baile era una fusión perfecta

"_**A través de las palabras eternas y las imágenes inapreciables**_

_**Volamos como pájaros fuera de esta tierra**_

_**Y tiempos que giran y corazones desfigurados**_

_**Pero no importa si nos herimos juntos**_

_**Y rompimos nuestros vestidos y manchamos nuestras camisas**_

_**Pero es agradable hoy, en la manera que esto funciona".**_

Unos últimos acordes de piano y guitarra, yo me alejé despacio y ella finalizó su presentación con un suave giro haciendo que todos la aplaudieran de pie, Bella hizo unas cuantas reverencias y caminando con gracia se retiró tras bambalinas a ser recibida por mi hermana, sus amigos y su furiosa profesora.

* * *

lo prometido es deuda, Rosalie se escapó a casarse con Emmet porque tendrá un osito pequeño para cuidar XD y bueno...Jasper quiere mucho a Alice como para enojarse con ella

la cancion es la traduccion de** "Beautiful mess" de Jazon Mraz**, solo imaginen a Bella bailando eso... (la traduje yo asi que si hay algo mal traducido haganmelo saber para cambiarlo de inmediato.

espero que les haya gustado.

gracias por leer y por comentar!


	26. Veredicto

Capitulo 26: Veredicto.

(Bella P.O.V)

-¿pero acaso estás loca chiquilla?- me increpó la señora Petrova cuando salí del escenario.

-Ensayaste la coreografía por meses y a último minuto se te ocurre cambiarla, ¿Qué nada mal contigo?- siguió regañándome.

-Quise hacer algo espontaneo, no quiero irme de aquí bailando solo tecnicismos- le reproché pero ella no pareció entenderme, yo quería irme bailando con el alma, no haciendo una serie de piruetas previamente programadas, yo no era un robot, era solo una humana dándole un último regalo a su amado.

-Tu espontaneidad puede costarme mi puesto en esta academia niñita, así que más te vale que los jueces te elijan- me espetó haciendo que la furia comenzara a nacer en mi.

-Usted no tiene derecho a regañarla así, ¿Acaso no se da cuenta lo afortunada que es al tener una alumna como Isabella?- dijo Edward en mi defensa.

-No soy afortunada al tener una alumna rebelde- soltó mi profesora, pero sus palabras no me herían, yo ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, mi baile fue para Edward y quedaba en los jueces si me elegían o no, después de todo sea cual sea la decisión yo quedaría conforme, Londres o Edward, cualquiera de las dos alternativas era buena.

Mi profesora iba a seguir regañándome pero Edward se lo impidió, me estaba empezando a debilitar y con la ayuda de Alice pude sentarme en una silla; Esme se nos había unido, traía una botella de agua junto a ella y se notaba claramente preocupada por mí.

-¿Acaso no tiene vergüenza usted?, ¿No ve el esfuerzo que ha hecho esta jovencita?, tan solo mírela, está débil, ha dejado su vida en el escenario solo para que usted la trate así- me defendió Esme dándome de beber el agua que traía.

Mi maestra iba a seguir despotricando en contra mía pero la misma mujer que había visto mis pasos técnicos se acercaba hacia nosotros, venia caminando erguida con su andar de bailarina profesional, además su cabello rubio platinado y sus ojos aguamarina ayudaban a su aspecto de "ángel del Ballet".

-Buenas noches, soy Anastasia Sokolova y vengo a hablar con la señorita Isabella Swan y su profesora- dijo la mujer con un claro acento ruso.

Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie, aunque para la mujer no pasó desapercibido el sonrojo que me invadió cuando la piel de Edward entró en contacto con la mía, ella solo soltó una risita y luego nos sonrió cálidamente indicándonos que todo estaba bien, mi profesora fulminó a Edward con la mirada, cuando me estabilicé en el suelo este me soltó.

-Será mejor que me vaya, luego hablamos- me dijo pero no logró alejarse porque Anastasia lo detuvo.

-Puede quedarse joven si lo desea ya que la noticia que debo darle a la señorita seguro hará que se caiga de la sorpresa- dijo Anastasia sonriendo.

No sabía que esperar, Edward me envolvió en sus brazos a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria que le lanzó mi profesora, quizás me diría que no me aceptaron y por eso era que necesitaba a Edward para que me infundiera apoyo.

-Creo que tendrá que hacer sus maletas señorita Swan, su baile de hoy nos ha impresionado y estaríamos encantados de recibirla en nuestra academia en Londres; sus boletos de avión así como su estadía se encuentran cubiertos por la beca, sería un honor si acepta nuestra oferta- dijo Anastasia.

Edward me abrazó, por encima de su hombro pude ver a mi profesora completamente sorprendida, Esme y Alice daban saltitos abrazadas mientras que yo tenía palabras para describir la alegría que sentía.

-¿Sabes que significa esto?- le pregunté a Edward aun en sus brazos.

-Que eres fantástica a amor- me respondió él separándose de mí.

-Solo te veré para navidad y año nuevo- le reproché.

-Si no aceptaras estarías cometiendo el peor error de tu vida, esto es lo que te apasiona, lo que llena tu alma, no te preocupes por mí, además para eso existe el teléfono y el chat con cámara web- finalizó Edward besando mi frente.

-Acepto- le respondí a la señorita Sokolova.

-Entonces bienvenida Isabella, te estaremos esperando en enero. Comentó Anastasia y se fue junto a sus colegas de la academia.

Aun no me lo podía creer, mi sueño hecho realidad, ir a la Real academia de artes en Londres, perfeccionarme en el Ballet y además con una beca, en definitiva el haber improvisado me había ayudado, mi profesora no tenia palabras para mí ni yo para ella, por esa noche quería disfrutar de la compañía de Edward y de la de mis amigos, por esa noche quería dejar el Ballet a un lado para solo concentrarme en los labios de Edward sobre los míos.

_**Un año después…**_

Todo era igual que el año pasado, debíamos recibir a los novatos y no de una manera muy amistosa, cuando yo llegué a Londres me habían recibido de la misma manera, al principio resultaba asqueroso y repugnante pero luego resultó ser de lo más divertido.

Ahora estaba en segundo año, debía recibir a los de primero junto con mis compañeros, reventarles huevos podridos en la cabeza, rasgar sus ropas, bañarlos en alimentos descompuestos y luego mandarlos a pedir dinero a las calles para así hacer una fiesta en la noche, así había sucedido conmigo; estaba en un país extraño y no conocía a nadie, recuerdo haber sido "victima" de las hermanas Volturi, Jane y Heidi, y que junto a la que ahora es mi mejor amiga Ángela nos habían hecho el mismo recibimiento, ambas apestábamos pero eso solo hacia más entretenida la experiencia, sobretodo el ver cómo le habían escrito a nuestro amigo Alec _"soy marica"_ en la espalda con pintura por haberse ganado la beca de Ballet; casi nadie nos había dado dinero y en vez de enfadarnos por eso lo que hicimos fue volver y abrazar a nuestras queridas compañeras de segundo hasta dejarlas tan repugnantes como nosotras. Fue una buena oportunidad para hacer amigos, y luego de la monumental ducha que me di fui a la fiesta de la universidad junto a Ángela y Alec, todo era perfecto, pero me faltaba Edward y me seguía haciendo falta.

-¿Estas así por el chico de Estados Unidos?- me preguntó Alec en su inconfundible acento italiano.

-Ha pasado un año y lo extraño más que nunca, sobre todo porque no pude viajar para navidad, maldito examen de Ballet- dije con nostalgia.

-Vamos Bella, anímate, nada mejor que recibir a nuestros queridos compañeros de primero con un tomate podrido en la cabeza- expuso Alec mostrándome una caja repleta de tomates en un estado deplorable.

-Pobres chicos, no querrán comer tomates nunca más en su vida- indiqué dejándome llevar por el entusiasmo de Alec-

Junto con otro grupo de chicos organizamos el "recibimiento", Ángela seria la encargada de tirarles un tinte rosado en el cabello, luego vendría Alec y sus tomates, luego Félix, un chico que tocaba Saxofón con una mezcla de líquidos que olía asqueroso y luego yo y unas tijeras para cortarles la ropa.

Me reí internamente al ver como Alec se había vengado tontamente escribiendo con un marcador _"soy muy muy marica" _en las espaldas de los chicos que no practicaban Ballet, muchos de ellos venían con mechones de sus cabellos de color rosa; decidí ser buena con algunos, sobre todo con las chicas y no les corté lo suficiente; antes de dejarlos hechos un trapeador debía preguntarles sus nombres y su disciplina, para llevar un registro de quienes irían a la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Disciplina?- le pregunté a un chico que olía asqueroso, se encontraba cubierto de harina y traía varios huevos y tomates reventados en su cabeza.

-Piano- me respondió con una voz de terciopelo que conocía muy bien.

-¿Edward eres tú?- pregunté esperando a que no fuera una mala jugada de mi mente.

-Si, soy yo- me respondió sonriéndome a través de toda la cochinada que le habían vertido encima.

-Pero... ¿como es que estas aquí?- le pregunté incrédula.

-Digamos que a los ingleses les gustó tanto la alumna que trajeron que decidieron darle la oportunidad a alguien más y volvieron al siguiente certamen de invierno, fue solo cosa de prepararme bien y componer algo lindo, les gustó una nana que hice y que llamé Bella- explicó sacudiéndose un poco de harina del cabello.

Lo extrañaba demasiado, no podía esperar a que se duchara para abrazarlo, sin importarme la pestilencia que cubría su aroma dulzón ni el hecho de quedar llena de harina me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé con todo el amor que había guardado durante un año, el me correspondió el beso y sentí como si ni el tiempo ni la distancia nos hubiera separado, estábamos juntos por fin, amándonos como antes.

-Hey Ángela, hemos perdido a una- escuché decir a Alec antes de que un huevo podrido se estrellara sobre mi cabeza.

-Me las pagaras Volturi, les diré a tus hermanas. Lo reté aun en los brazos de Edward.

-De esas anoréxicas ni me hables, ellas me escribieron en la espalda el año pasado- se quejó Alec.

-Por cierto chicos, él es el muchacho de Forks- dije presentándoles a un Edward cubierto de porquerías.

-Vete a la ducha con tu muchacho de Forks, apestas Bella, te veo en la fiesta- indicó amistosamente Ángela.

Dejé el cuaderno y las tijeras de lado y junto a mi chico pianista me dirigí a tomar una ducha, lamentablemente los hombres y las mujeres dormían en sectores opuestos del edificio por lo que tuve que separarme de Edward para tomar mi tan ansiada ducha, habíamos quedado de vernos al pie de la escalera cuando hubiéramos acabado de asearnos.

Mi Edward sin toda esa porquería encima era tal y como lo recordaba, ahora si olía de maravillas e internamente le agradecía a los tomates de Alec por haber impedido que el tinte rosa de Ángela se quedara en su cabello.

-Así que ¿eres feliz aquí?- me preguntó mientras paseábamos de la mano por los jardines de la academia.

-Tengo buenos amigos, uno es medio afeminado, la otra es incondicional, creo que mi "Tanya Denali" de aquí está por partida doble pero no es nada que no pueda controlar, además ahora estoy junto al chico que amo, soy muy afortunada- le respondí.

-Que suerte tienes, el chico que tu amas te ama con toda su alma- me dijo al oído haciendo que yo me estremeciera con su tibio aliento.

-¿Y qué pasó con los demás?, ¿con Alice, Jasper, Rose y Emmett?- pregunté curiosa.

-Alice es muy buena diseñando ropa, creo que mis padres se están cuestionando el pagarle cursos de diseño siempre y cuando no descuide el instituto. A Jasper le encargué que la cuide con su vida, mi hermana es muy importante para mí; y con respecto a Rose y Emmett… hicieron una boda "como dios manda" y viven con Lillian los tres juntos como familia en una casa en Port ángeles- me informó Edward.

Me sentí completamente feliz al saber que mis amigos estaban bien, aunque los extrañaba mucho el tener a Edward conmigo era suficiente para estar contenta en este país que no es el mío.

Con el pasar de los años mi relación con Edward se iba fortaleciendo, él era un pianista ejemplar, había logrado que lo adelantaran unos cursos haciendo que saliera antes de la academia y ofreciera sus conciertos por todo el mundo, estaba inmensamente orgullosa y enamorada de él; cuando yo egresé me uní a una compañía de Ballet, viajaba mucho pero la mayoría de mis viajes eran con Edward y la orquesta de la compañía, me sentía totalmente plena en el escenario cuando era él quien tocaba.

Regresamos a Forks un día porque ambos debíamos tomarnos un receso obligatorio, yo lucia orgullosa un anillo en el dedo y junto con mis amigas de toda la vida debíamos planear mi boda; Alice se encargó de mi vestido, la pequeña Lillian, hija de Rose y Emmett era quien avanzaba delante mío esparciendo pétalos de rosa en la alfombra de la iglesia y al final, de pie junto al altar se encontraba el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, mi Edward, con el cual iba a unir mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Cuídala Cullen, es mi única hija-le dijo mi padre a Edward.

-No se preocupe jefe Swan, le aseguro que será inmensamente feliz a mi lado- le respondió seguro de si mismo.

La ceremonia siguió su curso natural, nunca soné más segura de mi misma como cuando di el "si" frente al altar, ahora era la esposa de Edward, suya ante la ley de dios y de los hombres, y nada podría separarnos jamás.

En la entrada de la iglesia mi madre y la madre de Edward me pidieron que lanzara el ramo, muchas de las chicas de Forks que estaban invitadas y de las chicas de Londres se pusieron a la espera del ramo, sin fijarme en qué dirección iba a lanzarlo lo solté y grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar los chillidos de alegría de Alice.

-Si, lo atrapé, ¡Toma eso María! ¡Ja! Y te querías quedar con mi Jasper- le soltó Alice a una chica morena que la miraba extrañada.

-Ya sabes cuál es la tradición Jazz, además llevas días planeándolo, mas te vale que lo hagas ahora- le dijo Emmett a Jasper.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Alice inocentemente aunque todos sabíamos que ella estaba tan enterada como Emmett.

-Mi querida Alice, ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?- le pidió de rodillas Jasper a la duendecillo que estaba más que hiperventilada.

-Claro que si Jazzy- respondió Alice lanzándose a sus brazos con efusividad.

-Típicas cosas que pasan en las bodas, vamos a la fiesta, quiero bailar con mi esposa toda la velada- dijo Edward en mi oído causando el mismo efecto de siempre.

Mi vida era perfecta, tenía a mi esposo, mis amigos, había cumplido mi sueño de bailar Ballet de manera profesional, ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Aquella hija que llego a nuestras vidas con el pasar de los años, era una criatura hermosa, con el cabello de su padre, los rizos de Charlie y mis ojos, había pasado tres años sin bailar en parte porque debía criar a mi pequeña Renesmee y también porque mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo, volví a bailar por ella, porque siempre su padre le contaba al dormir como nos habíamos conocido, como él se maravillaba viéndome bailar y como extrañaba mis locas improvisaciones.

-Mamá ven- gritó mi pequeña desde la sala.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- le pregunté pero la respuesta llegó sola, se había calzado unas pequeñas zapatillas de ballet que Edward le había regalado, tenía un brazo apoyado firmemente en el sofá y el otro estirado con suma elegancia, había logrado pararse en puntas de pies aunque fue por un breve momento.

-Me dolió mami- se reprochó indicándome sus pies.

-Eres muy pequeña aun, yo a tu edad no hacia ni la mitad de lo que haces tú, estoy muy orgullosa de ti cielo, aunque sería menos riesgoso si siguieras con el piano- le aconsejé.

-El piano también es bueno, papá toca muy bien, pero me gusta más el Ballet- respondió inocentemente, no la forzaría a que aprendiera una disciplina, ella podría hacer lo que quisiera, lo que le llenase el alma, lo que la hiciera feliz.

-¿Me enseñaras?- preguntó poniéndome cara de gatito mojado bajo la lluvia, la misma cara que le enseñó su tía Alice.

-Claro corazón, todo lo que tú quieras- le respondí incapaz de negarle nada.

Mi pequeña me dio un efusivo abrazo mientras yo besaba su coronilla, así nos quedamos largo rato esperando a que Edward regresara, acabábamos de fundar nuestra propia academia en las afueras de Forks, él aun se encontraba dando clases; cuando regresara cenaríamos y haríamos dormir a Renesmee para luego tener nuestro momento a solas, en donde nos demostraríamos nuestro amor

**Fin

* * *

**por fin me hice un tiempo y subí el ultimo cap, aun no sé si hacer un epilogo...ojalá la universidad me deje tiempo para hacer algo

y con respecto al recibimiento de novatos en la academia de Londres... (muajajajajajaj risa malvada), es como el recibimiento que se les hacen a los universitarios aqui en chile, de ahi me inspiré, realmente no es tan malo cuando solo utilizan cosas para comer en mal estado, de hecho cuando yo ingresé me divertí bastante, y al otro año fue mejor cuando yo tuve que recibir a mis queridos compañeros de primer año XD

gracias por leer y por comentar

Bye!


End file.
